Sooner Or Later
by Preppy Princess 5103
Summary: Sequel to Where Do We Go... Harm and Mac take tentative steps towards something more but OF COURSE something steps in their path.
1. Part 1

****

Title: Sooner or Later (Sequel to "Where do we go…")

****

Author: Tsarina Smith (her_highness81@yahoo.com, PrincessTsarina@carolina.rr.com)

****

Rating: PG-13/R (some future parts)

****

Disclaimer: puh-leeze.

****

Spoilers: None from the show 

****

Summary: Mac and Harm work on making their friendship into something more. However, someone's past just *HAS* to complicate things. And unlike the show, it's not Mac's.

****

Archive: BTL & anyone else who wants it. Just let me know where its 

I'm a feedback ho. I'll take it anytime, anyplace, anywhere. Just SEND IT! 

****

Part 1

6 Months Later

May 18, 2004

"Oh yeah. This is heaven."

Harm grinned and collapsed next to her on the sofa. "Are you telling me that Ms. Big Bad Marine can't handle a bunch of little kids."

She turned and gave him a scowl that would have a lesser man trembling. "'A bunch of little kids.' 14 Harm. 14 little boys. I swear, I don't know how Harriet does it."

"That's exactly why she asked us to help." His eyebrows shot up as a thought came to him. "You are gonna help when Will turns five aren't you?"

'When Will turns five… AJ turned five today.' She turned and looked at Harm, whose surprised eyes mirrored her own.

"AJ turned five today." Harm said slowly. "Our baby deal."

She gave him a somewhat sad smile. "That deal is pretty much null and void. We've both been married, we both have kids."

"That doesn't mean it's null and void. We're both single. You do want more kids don't you?"

"Of course I do, but-"

He smiled. "Your looks, my brains, he'll be perfect."

She laughed. "And what if *she* has your looks and my brain?"

Warmth and happiness filled him, as they replayed the conversation from so long ago. "That could work too." He put his hand over hers. "Mac, I do want more kids. Maybe not today, but eventually I will. What'd you say? Wanna go halves on a kid?"

"Oh Harm," She fluttered, in a fairly good imitation of a southern belle, "you just make it sound so romantic."

He covered her hands with his. "I didn't think you wanted a romantic proposition."

She blushed and stood up. "I don't." She turned. "At least I don't think that's what I want." Mac sat back down on the couch and looked up at Harm. When she jumped up, he moved his arm to rest on the back of the sofa. He moved it closer, almost circling her shoulders when she sat again. "Harm, it hasn't been a year since Kevin died. I miss him. I still love him."

"But…" He prodded.

"But, I have feelings for you. I always have. I just don't know what I want to do about them yet."

He moved closer to her. "Mac, I-" Anything he was about to say was interrupted when the doorbell rang. Harm smiled at her and briefly covered her hands with his. "Hold whatever ever thought you're having." He got up and answered the door. All color drained from his face. "Alison."

***

Mac stood up and walked over to Harm. She let her eyes inspect every visible inch of this woman. Harm's ex wife. Will's mother. A woman she hated more then any words could express. A woman she had never met. She looked at Harm's pale face and the overtly sexy woman before them. The jealousy that was bubbling in her was startling. Why should she be jealous? There was no need to be. Her and Harm were friends. She knew he had been married; she had seen pictures of Alison. But her actually being here, in the flesh, was disconcerting. What if she wanted Harm back? What if they got back together? 

"Mac." 

She snapped out of her trance and smiled at Harm, then at Alison. "I'm sure the two of you have a lot to talk about, so I'm gonna go."

"That'd be best."

Mac glared at her. 'Little blonde tramp.' How dare she act like she's got control over his life."

"Don't go." Harm said gently. "I want to finish our talk."

A little reassured, she smiled. "We will. Trust me, we will. I need to get Livvie and get her to bed. Call me tomorrow, ok."

He nodded and she went to go get her daughter from the other room. She walked over to him, her little girl in her arms. Harm sighed softly and smiled. "Night Angel." He ran a hand over her smooth cheek, and then looked up at her mother. "I'll call you first thing tomorrow."

He watched the two most important females in his life leave, and he turned back to his ex wife. "What do you want, Alison."

"Wasn't that a touching scene." She sneered. 

"I repeat, what do you want?"

She sat down on the couch and propped her feet up on the glass coffee table. "Is she your girlfriend?"

"Not that it's any of your business but no. Not I repeat for the last time, what do you want?"

She smiled. "My family back."

His eyes widened and his hands clasped together. "Excuse me?"

She smiled and slid closer to him on the couch. "Baby, I want you back. I even miss the baby sometimes."

Harm stood up, and walked over to his desk. He glanced down at a framed photo of him, Mac and the kids taken a month earlier. "Alison, I'm happy the way things are. Will is happy and healthy and loved. I don't miss you. I don't love you, and I don't want you back in my life."

"Is it because of her?"

"Yeah." He perched himself on the edge of his desk. "Not completely, but for the most part, yes. Alison, when I met you, I had just lost her. She married another man because I was to stupid to tell her I loved her. Then she came to me, telling me she was pregnant and that her and Kevin were moving to Atlanta. I met you about a month after Livvie was born." He smiled. "Livvie is Mac's little girl. I was sitting in the park, looking at all the happy parents, with their happy children, and I was determined to have that. With or without her."

"You did have that." Alison reminded him. 

"No, I didn't. Alison, we never loved each other. Not really. We had fun in bed, and made a beautiful baby together. But we were never in love with each other."

She stood up. "So there's no chance for us, whatsoever."

Harm shook his head. "No. There's not. I love Mac. I've always loved her. This time, she knows. And when she's ready, I'm going to be there."

"Well that's that." Alison picked up her purse. "You will be seeing me, Harm. You can count on that." She walked out of the apartment, slamming the door behind her. 

He rolled his eyes and sighed. "Didn't doubt it for a minute."

***

Mac took a deep breath as she knocked on Harm's door. 'What will you do if Alison answers the door? In one of his shirts. With mussed hair. And a big smile.' She shook her head, shutting the obnoxious voice up. A few seconds passed and she knocked again. Harm finally answered it. Dressed for work, Will in his arms. He smiled brightly upon seeing her; calming Mac's frazzled nerves. 

"Hey. Boy am I glad to see you." He held the door open wide so she could come in and then shut it behind her. "Where's Livvie?"

"With Harriet. She wanted to take the girls to the zoo. Stopped by pretty early."

"Hmm." He smiled as she held out her arms, and he gladly placed his son in them. 'She looks so right holding my son.' Harm opened the fridge and pulled out a carton of juice and then faced her again. "So I'm guessing you want to know how things went with Alison."

Mac nodded. "Yeah, I was just a little curious." Picking up a bottle, she sat down in one of the dining room chairs and began to feed her- no. Harm's baby.

He sat a glass of juice in front of her and then sipped his own. "She wants me back."

She froze. 'Breathe.' She told herself. 'Just breathe. Just because she wants him back doesn't mean he's going to go.' "Well." Mac put the bottle down and stroked Will's soft blonde hair. "What did you tell her?"

Harm smiled softly. "What do you think I told her? It's not going to happen, Mac. I want you." He sighed. "Neither one of us has been good at waiting on the other, or expressing our feelings. Well I'm expressing mine now. I love you. I've always loved you. And as soon as you're ready, it's going to be our turn. I don't care if I have to wait minutes or months. We will get our chance. I promise."

End Part 1

Well. What'd ya think? Am I wasting my time? Or should I finish it? Feedback please!


	2. Part 2

****

Title: Sooner or Later (Sequel to "Where do we go…")

****

Author: Tsarina Smith (her_highness81@yahoo.com, PrincessTsarina@carolina.rr.com)

****

Rating: PG-13/R (some future parts)

****

Disclaimer: puh-leeze. 

****

Spoilers: None from the show 

****

Summary: Mac and Harm work on making their friendship into something more. However, someone's past just *HAS* to complicate things. And unlike the show, it's not Mac's.

****

Archive: BTL & anyone else who wants it. Just let me know where its .

****

Authors Notes: You kinda need to read "Where do we go…" in order to understand who these people are and what's going on. That being said, you can find it at my website http://www.geocities.com/her_highness81/Tsarina.html or Between the Lines

****

AN2: The line "Livvie my love" is taken from the Nora Roberts Novel Rivers End. Ever since I read that book I've LOVED the name Olivia. That's where Mac's daughter got her name from.

I'm a feedback ho. I'll take it anytime, anyplace, anywhere. Just SEND IT! 

****

Part 2

She thought about Harm. During her interview with a young woman she was representing, she thought about Harm. When she called Harriet to check on Olivia, she thought about Harm. Mac was a little worried about him. Not really knowing Alison, she could only speculate at what this woman was up to. 

"Sarah."

She sighed and hit the intercom button. "Yeah."

"We have a young woman in here who is suing for custody of her child. She wants to see our best."

She checked her watch. "Ok. I have a few minutes. I'll be right out, Caroline." She put her files away and grabbed her keys, and left her office. In the lobby, she looked around and then at her secretary. "Where is she Caroline?"

"Right here."

Mac turned and found herself face to face with Alison. "No."

Alison smirked. "Mrs. DeMarco. I'm fighting my ex-husband for custody of our son. And you're the best. Will you defend me?"

"Get the hell out of my office."

"Sarah!" Caroline gasped.

"Now." 

Alison gathered her purse and coat from Caroline's desk. "You'll hear from me." She sauntered out of the office and stepped into an open elevator.

"Oh hell." Mac hurried back to her office, slammed the door and dialed a familiar number.

"JAG Headquarters."

"Harm Rabb Jr. please."

"One moment."

Mac held the phone impatiently for a moment before he finally picked up.

"Rabb."

She sighed softly. "Harm, it's me."

He smiled. The sound of her voice had the ability to brighten an otherwise boring day. "Hey, this is a pleasant surprise. What's up?"

Her heart hurt. Part of her wanted to wait, and let Alison spring this on him, so she wouldn't have to tell him. But since the biggest part of her loved him completely, she couldn't do that. "This isn't a pleasure call. Alison came by my office today-"

"She didn't hurt you, did she?" He interrupted.

"No. She wanted to use my services. She told me she's planning to sue her ex-husband for custody of their son. Harm, I don't suppose she has another child and another ex out there somewhere." The other end of the line was silent. She gave him 32 seconds. "Harm? You still there?"

"She is not taking my baby. She's not."

Mac nodded, then remembering he couldn't see her, she agreed with him. "We won't let her, Harm. We will figure something out, and fight her all they way. I'll have someone take over some of my cases, and I will make sure she stays away from your son."

"I can't lose him, Mac. I can't."

She wanted to cry. "I know, Flyboy. I know." She checked her planner, closed it, and threw it in her briefcase. "Listen, I have one more meeting today. Harriet is supposed to call me when she's done at the zoo. Her and the girls are going by JAG to meet Bud. How about I meet them there and you, me and the kids go have lunch."

He smiled for a moment. "I'd love that."

"Great. I'll come by as soon as I finish my meeting. By Harm." She waited for him to tell her 'bye' before gently turning off the phone. Leaning back in the chair, her mind went to Will. That sweet baby. Just this morning she held him, and fed him. 'Harm loves him so much.' She thought. 'I will not let him lose him.' Mac picked up her purse, pulled out her wallet and opened it to a picture of Harm and Will. "You lost them, Alison. They're mine now."

***

Even after about 7 months of being back in Washington, It was still weird to walk into JAG with a 'visitors badge' pinned to her shirt. She walked through the familiar bullpen and knocked gently on Harm's door. She smiled and opened it. "Hey."

He looked up and gave her a slight smile. "Hey. I didn't expect you this soon."

"If it's a bad time, I can come back."

Harm stood up. "No, don't go." He moved from behind his desk, and placed his hands on her folded arms. "I'm glad you're here."

Mac grinned. "So, where do you want to have lunch?"

"Actually I have a better idea." He sat on the edge of his desk and held one of her hands in his. "I talked to the Admiral about this crap with Ali and Will. He told me I could leave early today, and have a long weekend. Not due back till Tuesday. Wanna go away this weekend?"

Her mouth fell open. "Harm, I know last night I told you I have feelings for you, but I don't plan on having a romantic rendezvous with you."

Harm leaned back and laughed. "I don't mean any kind of romantic thing. I actually thought we could go for a weekend at your old house."

Mac lit up. "Harm, that's a wonderful idea. I'll call Claire right now."

"No need. As soon as the Admiral told me to take some time, I called her myself. She has two vacancies this weekend. Livvie still has her old room, you can have a room and Will and I can share a room."

"This will be wonderful." She said happily. "I miss Claire and Bailey and Lydia so much."

Harm smiled. "I know. This will be good for all of us." He pulled her close and wrapped his arms tightly around her. 

***

A short while later, Harm was knocking on the door to Mac's apartment. Will in one arm, his bags in the other. She opened the door, a beautiful smile lighting up her face. "I'm all ready!"  
"Great." He struggled in an attempt to gather her bags. 

"What do you think you're doing?"

He looked at her as if she was insane. "I'm trying to be a gentlemen."

"Well give me your kid and then you can take my bags." Harm smiled and relented his son. She held Will with one arm and Livvie's hand with the other. "Lets get this show on the road." 

They made their way to the cab that was going to take them to the airport and settled comfortably inside. 

"Gramma, gramma."

Harm smiled and stroked Livvie's head. "Not yet, Livvie my love." he looked at Mac. Half asleep beside him, Will still in her arms. "You want me to take him?" He asked softly.

She smiled at him through half closed eyes. "Nope. He's asleep, and I don't want to wake him."

"You're so good with him."

She opened her eyes fully. "I love him. He's such a good baby. Besides, I miss Livvie being this small."

"So what do you think about the baby deal. It's been five years."

She sighed. "Harm, I don't think this is the right time to talk about this."

"Will we ever talk about this?"

Mac nodded. "Yeah. Listen, when we get to Georgia, once the kids are in bed, we'll go for a walk and have a nice, long talk about the baby deal. And anything else that we need to talk about."

He lifted her free hand and kissed it gently. "Good." Harm smiled at her, squeezing her hand gently before releasing it. 

***

The flight was… eventful. Will woke up and was fussy the whole flight, and Livvie wouldn't be still. The plane finally landed in Atlanta. Mac lit up when she saw Claire and Bailey waiting for them. She rushed over to them and hugged them both. 

"Oh, I've missed you guys so much." She let Claire take Will and pulled Bailey close to her again. "How are you, sweetheart. I've missed you."

Bailey sniffled. "I've missed you too. You and Livvie."

Claire enveloped Mac in a hug next, and then Harm. "How are you, Harm?"

He smiled. "I'm good. How are you?"

She grinned. "I'll be better once you give me my granddaughter."

Harm laughed and relinquished Livvie. "Here ya go."

Claire held Livvie close for a moment before setting her down and squatting to her level. "Did you have fun on the plane, sweetie?"

"Mmm-hmm!" Livvie nodded enthusiastically. "I got juice and cookies and we watched a movie."

"Wow. Sounds like you had fun."

The little girl smiled and nodded. "I did." Following a yawn, "I'm sleepy though. I need a nap." 

Harm and Mac laughed and Harm bent over to pick her up. "Go to sleep, Livvie. We'll be at your Grandma's soon."

"'Kay Uncle Harm." Claire smiled softly. Livvie tucked her head in Harm's neck and shoulder and tightened her arms around his neck. He brought up a hand to smooth her blonde hair and looked at Mac. 

"You all ready?"

She nodded. "Yeah. They need naps and I need some of Claire home cooking."

Claire smiled at them. 'They look like the perfect family.' "Well then. Lets get you guys home?"

End Part 2

Well. What'd ya think? Am I wasting my time? Or should I finish it? Feedback please!


	3. Part 3

****

Title: Sooner or Later (Sequel to "Where do we go…")

****

Author: Tsarina Smith (her_highness81@yahoo.com, PrincessTsarina@carolina.rr.com)

****

Rating: PG-13/R (some future parts)

****

Disclaimer: puh-leeze. 

****

Spoilers: None from the show 

****

Summary: Mac and Harm work on making their friendship into something more. However, someone's past just *HAS* to complicate things. And unlike the show, it's not Mac's.

****

Archive: BTL & anyone else who wants it. Just let me know where its .

****

Authors Notes: You kinda need to read "Where do we go…" in order to understand who these people are and what's going on. That being said, you can find it at my website http://www.geocities.com/her_highness81/Tsarina.html or Between the Lines

****

Part 3

Claire stood in the doorway as Mac pulled the covers up over Livvie. "I've missed her so much." Claire whispered.

Mac turned and smiled. She leaned back down to kiss her daughter and then headed towards the door. The two of them filed into the hallway, shutting the door behind them. "I know. I'm sorry. I know I haven't been doing as good with visits as I should be."

Claire smiled. "Honey, I understand. You're a busy woman. You don't have time to fly to Atlanta every weekend."

"You're her only grandmother. I should make the time."

"She has Trish." 

Mac crossed her arms over her chest and raised her eyebrows. "Claire, don't start." She sighed. "I'll start bringing Livvie down more often."

"I won't try to dissuade you, but I do understand." Claire linked her arm through Mac's. "Come on, darling. Lets go make dinner." They made their way down the stairs and into the kitchen, where Harm was already hard at work. "Wow."

Mac smiled. "He loves to cook. He does it all the time."

Claire walked over to him and kissed him on the cheek. "What a man." She sniffed the air appreciatively. "What are we having?"

He held up a spoon. "Taste this. Its mango salsa."

Claire sampled it and moaned. "Darling, its wonderful."

Rolling her eyes, Mac stuck a spoon of her own in the sauce. "We went to Applebee's a few weeks ago, and he got the whitefish with mango salsa and he loved it so much he begged them for the recipe. He makes it once a week."

"Excuse me, I haven't heard you complain yet."

She smiled. "I'm not complaining. Just commenting."

He wrapped an arm around her waist. "If you don't like it, Helen already made turkey with dressing and mashed potatoes."

"Mmm. Sounds good." She smiled at him. "I prefer whitefish to turkey."

"Good. Now someone set the table. Its almost ready."

Mac pulled away from him and smiled at Claire. "He gets bossy when he makes dinner." She walked over to the cabinet and pulled out the china and began to set the dining room table.

Claire waited till she was gone before turning to Harm. "So things are good between you two."

Harm looked up and smiled. "Never been better. She admitted she has feelings for me. She isn't over Kevin yet, but she does want me."

"A blind person could see that." Claire perched herself on a barstool. "Honey, I love my son. And I miss him so much. But as much as he loved her, and as much as she loved him, he knew she cared for you. He wouldn't want her to be alone. And he wouldn't want Livvie to be without a father."

Harm turned the stove off and sat down at the bar. "Claire, there's supportive, and then there's sainthood. You're apparently going for sainthood. I can't understand for the life of me why you are so in favor of us."

She smiled. "It's purely selfish. I don't want to have to worry about Livvie and Mac." She covered his hand with hers. "Harm, I'm not blind. I know how she feels about you. But I also know that unless she has my approval, she'll be alone. I don't want that for her, and definitely not for Livvie. And Kevin wouldn't want that either. It's just easier and better for everyone to be supportive."

He moved to kiss her forehead. "You're a good woman, Claire DeMarco."

Claire grinned. "I Try."

***

"He asleep?"

Harm turned and saw Mac standing in the doorway. He motioned for her to come in. "Yeah."

"What are you thinking about?"

He sighed and stroked his sons back. "I know that no judge in his right mind would give Alison custody. But I'm still uneasy about it."

She moved closer to him and gazed down at the baby. "I understand. Remember how freaked I was when I was scared Claire would try to take Livvie."

"If Claire would have taken her, at least you wouldn't have to worry about her well being. Claire is loving and very competent. Alison doesn't know the first thing about how to take care of a baby."

"I didn't either, till I had Livvie."

He smiled. "Once you had her, I bet you knew exactly what to do, didn't you?"

"I was unsure for the first day. I was so scared when we brought her home from the hospital. I remember thinking about this old episode to Designing Women. Julia was telling Payne, that's her son, that when they were leaving the hospital, everyone was watching as she got him ready." Mac smiled and sat down on the bed. "She said she prayed, 'Please let me get these shoes on right, or they'll never let me take him home.' That's how I felt. Like everyone was judging my performance. But once I got her home, it kind of clicked. I made some mistakes, but I knew I loved her, and I would do everything I possibly could to take care of her."

Harm walked over and sat beside her on the bed. "Alison never felt that way. She had Will, and then whined about the pain for the next two days. When we took him home, she didn't even want to hold him. The Admiral drove, Ali slept in the backseat and I held Will. All she cared about after, was getting her body back in shape, and going out with her friends. It's pretty much been him and me since the day he was born. And I'm terrified that we'll go up in front of some jackass incompetent judge, who'll fall for those big eyes and her patented innocent look."

"You won't lose your son." She covered his hand with hers. "I'll do everything in my power to keep that from happening." They sat on the bed for what seemed like hours, just looking at one another. In reality, it was only two minutes. Mac shook her head, jolting herself awake. "I have a great idea. Come on." She stood, and tightened her grip on his hand, pulling him up.

He grinned. "Where are we going?"

"In all the years we've been friends, there's one thing I don't know about you."

"What's that?"

"Do you like professional baseball?"

Harm laughed. "Yeah. I do. Why do you ask?"

Mac waved him off and picked up the phone. She dialed a number and smiled at him. "Bryant, it's Sarah." She smiled. "I'm wonderful, how are you. I'd be even better if you could do me a favor. A friend from Washington is here with me and I was just curious if you could get me some Braves tickets. Yes, I know the game starts in 10 minutes." She was silent for a moment before smiling again. "Bry, you're wonderful. Yeah. I'll bring Livvie by the office tomorrow. You won't even recognize her; she's gotten so big. Yeah. Tomorrow. Bye." She hung up the phone and smiled at Harm. "Wanna go to a Braves game?"

With a shrug, "Sure. What the heck. Mac, who is Bryant?"

"A friend. His wife was a reporter for the magazine Kevin worked on. Bryant is a lawyer for the Braves. As long as he gets to see Livvie, I get all the tickets I want. Come on. The game starts in eight minutes."

Harm grabbed a thin coat from the chair and followed her out of the house.

***

"Oh, I forgot how much I loved baseball." Mac opened the door and walked in, Harm on her heels.

"Yeah, me too. It's been a long time since I've been to a real game. The JAG softball games don't really count. Anyways, thanks for asking me to go."

She grinned. "You're my best friend. Who else would I ask to go." They started up the stairs to the bedrooms and stopped outside Mac's door. "Goodnight Harm."

He placed a hand on her shoulder and moved it slowly down her arm. "Goodnight Mac."

She turned the knob on her door and started to push it open, but was stopped by Harm. His hand tightened on her arm and she turned to face him. Her eyes wide and her mouth opened to speak.

He leaned over to capture her lips with his own.

Mac froze for a moment, before responding passionately to his kiss. Tongues dueled and her hands tangled in his hair. He moaned and cupped the back of her head, keeping her close. 

After a minute, she pushed him away. "Harm we can't do this." She whispered. She was breathless from the kiss. With one hand, she covered her heart and put the other to his cheek. "We can't do this." She repeated.

He nodded. "Ok. I understand."

She shook her head. "No, I don't think you do. I want you Harm. I want you so much my heart aches, but this is too fast."

"Then we'll take it slow." He said softly. "We'll take it as slow as you need." He pulled her hand from his cheek and kissed it softly. Then he placed a gentle kiss on her lips. "I love you."

"Goodnight, Harm." She smiled and went into her room. He stood in the hall, till the heard the gentle 'click' of the door shutting.

"Goodnight." He whispered.

End Part 3

"You's a ho… HO

You's a ho… HO

I said that you's a ho."

'Ludacris; You's a Ho

That's right! I'm a feedback HO!!! I want it! I need it! 


	4. Part 4

****

Title: Sooner or Later (Sequel to "Where do we go…")

****

Author: Tsarina Smith (her_highness81@yahoo.com, PrincessTsarina@carolina.rr.com)

****

Rating: PG-13/R (some future parts)

****

Disclaimer: puh-leeze. 

****

Spoilers: None from the show 

****

Summary: Mac and Harm work on making their friendship into something more. However, someone's past just *HAS* to complicate things. And unlike the show, it's not Mac's.

****

Archive: BTL & anyone else who wants it. Just let me know where its .

****

Authors Notes: You kinda need to read "Where do we go…" in order to understand who these people are and what's going on. That being said, you can find it at my website http://www.geocities.com/her_highness81/Tsarina.html or Between the Lines

****

AN2: The last part was just their relationship developing. That's mostly what this part was too. But the end, and the next parts will be a little more then just fluff.

****

Part 4

Harm made his way down the stairs and smiled at the welcoming site. Bailey had apparently stopped by first thing this morning. She was sitting on the floor playing with Livvie. Lydia, Claire and Mac were sitting around a table, laughing over coffee. "Good morning, ladies."

Mac looked up and smiled. She looked different this morning, Her eyes sparkled in a way that they hadn't in months. Her cheeks were rosy and her smile brilliant. "Morning. Is Will still asleep?"

He nodded as he took the seat next to her. "Yep. Out like a light."

Lydia and Claire exchanged knowing glances. Harm had the same flushed complexion and bright eyes. "I guess you two had fun at the game last night." Claire said.

Mac nodded. "Yeah, it was fun. I think the games are one of the things I miss most about Atlanta. That and this little girl here." She got up and walked over to Bailey, giving her a kiss on the cheek. 

Bailey turned away from her sister and threw her arms around Mac. "I missed you too, Sarah."

Mac and Bailey continued to play on the floor untill a phone rang. Mac glanced up at the table, to make sure it wasn't hers; She grinned as Lydia answered her phone.

"Oh no." Lydia sighed. "Yeah. Yeah, it's fine. I just forgot all about it. Thanks Dr. Smather's." She closed her phone and tossed it back in her bag.

"Is everything okay?" Claire asked.

"Yeah. Bailey had a doctor's appointment this morning to get her shots for school and I completely forgot about it. Dr. Smather's is going to squeeze us in." She stood up. "Come on, angel. Lets go."

"Do I have to, mommy?"

Lydia raised an eyebrow. "Bai…"

She sighed and stood up. "Ok, ok." Bailey turned to Mac. "Bye Sarah. Will I see you later?"

Mac pulled herself up to her stepdaughters level. "Of course sweetie. Good luck at the doctor." Bailey hugged her stepmother tightly before leaving with Lydia. Mac smiled and moved back to the chair beside Harm. "What do you want to do today?"

Harm shrugged. "Doesn't matter. I'm gonna go get Will ready, and we can all go."

"I don't think so."

Harm and Mac faced Claire. "Excuse me?"

Claire grinned. "I want to spend sometime with the kids."

"Are you sure?" Mac asked.

"Yes. You two go on. Enjoy the day. I plan on bonding with Will and spending more time with Livvie."

Mac kissed her mother in law on the cheek and stood up, pulling Harm with her. "You heard the woman." She grinned at him. "I'm gonna give you the best tour of Atlanta you could imagine."

Claire smiled as he let her drag her from the house, and she bent over to pick up Livvie. "Come on, doll. Lets go wake up your future step-brother."

***

Harm had his arm swung casually around Mac's waist as they strolled through Underground Atlanta. Once they entered GAP, he switched his arm, for holding her hand. Part of him was terrified that she would pull her hand away. She didn't, actually, and even twined her fingers with his. "Are we gonna have our talk?" He asked.

She stopped walking and looked at him. "Which talk would that be?"

"The baby deal. We started talking about it the night Alison made her appearance. And you said we'd finish talking about it. Let's talk now."

She sighed. "I don't think now is the best time."

"Is there ever going to be a good time?" He let go of her hand and started to walk in a circle." Lets go outside." He said softly.

She nodded and they walked to the little café. He ordered them both a drink and reclined in his chair. "Ok. Baby deal. It's been five years. Do we do it, or do we forget about it."

Harm picked up her hand and ran his fingers over hers. "I don't want to forget it. I love Will. There is no way I could love him more. But I would love to have a baby with you. A baby that we could raise together. A child with dark hair, my eyes and your complexion. My little girl would be perfect."

Mac grinned. "No. My little BOY would be perfect."

"You want a little boy?"

She nodded. "Yeah. I already have a beautiful daughter. I'd love to have a son. Not that I wouldn't adore the baby, if it turns out to be a girl, but I'd love to have a son."

"'The baby'." Harm repeated. "So is that a yes?"

"Kind of." She said with a slight smile. "I do want another baby. But I'm not having a child with anyone unless I'm married to that person."

Harm lit up. "You wanna get married?"

"No!" She said with a laugh. "At least not right now." She squeezed his hand. "Harm, things are starting to happen to us. You're helping me raise Livvie; I'm helping you raise Will. Last night we had a great time and it ended with an even better kiss. Lets just give us time. Let things progress naturally. And eventually, we may have a baby like normal people."

He smiled. "So basically, we're dating."

Mac nodded. "Yeah, I guess we are."

He moved his chair closer to hers. "So…" Harm tilted her face, and gently touched his lips to hers. "You're my girlfriend?"

She placed a hand on his cheek and rubbed her thumb over a spot he missed shaving. "Yeah. I guess I am."

"Since you're my girlfriend I'm guessing it's okay if I do this." He tilted her chin up and pressed his lips to hers. She placed one arm around his neck, and one hand on his cheek. After a breathless moment, they parted.

Mac was glowing. She wiped a trace of lipstick off of him mouth and smiled. "Feel free to do that whenever you want." She gently kissed him again. 

***

All too soon, it was time to return to Washington. The plane ride was quiet, and the ride home was even quieter. The kids slept soundly and Mac rested her head on Harm's shoulder. They got home all to soon for Harm's opinion. He tipped the cab driver and woke her up. Her brown eyes opened slowly and she yawned before lifting her head. She smiled and nudged Livvie awake and Harm got situated with Will. They managed to get the kids and the luggage in the elevator. A minute later, they were on Mac's floor. Harm walked off the elevator too; helping her with her bags.

"You wanna come in for a second?" She asked quietly. She unlocked the door and pushed it open. 

He sat the suitcase down and put his hand to her cheek. "There's nothing I'd want more. But I can't." He leaned in and kissed her. "I need to get Will in bed. I'll see you tomorrow won't I?"

She smiled. "Of course." Looking at her daughter, "Say night-night, Livvie."

She looked at Harm and Will and offered her most charming smile. "Night Harm. Love you."

He knelt to her level and kissed her forehead. "Love you too, Angel."

Mac kissed him once more and went into the apartment. Harm waited outside like always till he heard the lock click, then made his way to the elevator. They got to his floor, Harm managed the luggage and Will and struggled to the door. He unlocked it and dropped all the luggage in the foyer. 

After getting Will settled, Harm came back to get his stuff unpacked and washed. He picked up the largest suitcase and noticed a manila envelope. Fear seeped through his veins. He dropped the suitcase and picked up the envelope. Inside was a notice. Harm ran to the phone and dialed a number.

"Hello?"

"Did I wake you?"

Mac smiled. "I was just getting in bed. What's up?"

"I got a packet from Alison's lawyer. They're suing me for custody of Will.

End part 4

You know what I want. 


	5. Part 5

****

Title: Sooner or Later (Sequel to "Where do we go…")

****

Author: Tsarina Smith (her_highness81@yahoo.com, PrincessTsarina@carolina.rr.com)

****

Rating: PG-13/R (some future parts)

****

Disclaimer: puh-leeze.

****

Spoilers: None from the show 

****

Summary: Mac and Harm work on making their friendship into something more. However, someone's past just *HAS* to complicate things. And unlike the show, it's not Mac's.

****

Archive: BTL & anyone else who wants it. Just let me know where its 

I'm a feedback ho. I'll take it anytime, anyplace, anywhere. Just SEND IT! 

****

Authors Notes: You kinda need to read "Where do we go…" in order to understand who these people are and what's going on. That being said, you can find it at my website http://www.geocities.com/her_highness81/Tsarina.html or Between the Lines

****

AN2: Ok. Newsflash. I know NOTHING about the law or anything doing with anything legal. I don't do storylines well. But, since the storyline is relevant to the characters, I don't have a choice. So bear with me if anything doing with the law or court is completely unbelievable.

I'm a feedback ho. I'll take it anytime, anyplace, anywhere. Just SEND IT

****

Part 5

"This is absolutely ridiculous."

"Mrs. DeMarco…"

"No." Mac said. "This is ludicrous. This woman signed over any and all rights to her son almost a year ago. Before she left, she wasn't that good of a mother. I have eyewitnesses that can verify she was distant and disinterested in her son. She has had no contact with Mr. Rabb in the seven and a half months since she left. Why on earth are we here to even consider this petition?"

"She is the biological mother." Dennis Cage; Alison's lawyer was a handsome young man. Couldn't be more then thirty. And the way he looked at his "client", it was doubtful his services were being compensated with cash. "She has a right to have a relationship with her son."

Mac rolled her eyes. "Oh please. She left her husband and son. Didn't even have the decency to tell them goodbye in person." Rifling through a file, she pulled out the custody and divorce papers. She left these in an envelope for Mr. Rabb to find. This woman relinquished all rights to her son when she signed these papers and walked out of their lives." Her and Harm watched as Alison pulled her lawyers sleeve, bringing him down to her level. They watched with minimal interest as she whispered in his ear.

"Your honor," Dennis said, "my client has just informed me of something very important to this case. She's claiming that Mr. Rabb isn't the biological father of the child."

Harm stood up. "Like hell I'm not."

"Mr. Rabb, sit down." The Judge gently ordered. 

"No. This pitiful excuse for a person is first trying to take my son from me, and then announces I'm not his father at all. This is crap."

Mac put a calming hand over his. "Harm, calm down. It'll be ok."

"She's trying to take my son from me. Why don't you calm down." He picked up his coat and stormed out of the courtroom.

She looked after him, and then with a pleading look at the judge. "Your honor…"

"Court is adjourned. I am ordering a paternity test. I will call the hospital and make the arrangements and contact the attorneys once they are made." He banged the gavel and stood. Mac took off after Harm and Dennis pulled Alison round to face him. 

"What the hell was that! That was not the kind of thing you spring on your attorney with no warning. And that was not to mention incredibly cruel. God Alison, how cold are you?"

She shrugged. "I'm not 'cold' at all. I just want what's best for my son."

"What's best for your son? You should have thought of that before you left town. You should have been a mother to him while you were still with him. I'm dropping you as a client. I want no part in any of this… this farce of a case, these lies your spinning. Find yourself a new lawyer, Ali. I'm through." He closed his briefcase and walked away; fuming. Part of him couldn't believe that she pulled a stunt like that. He took this case pretty sure he would lose. Have some fun with the beautiful blonde, get some experience. Never in a million years would he have guessed she would drop a bombshell like that on everyone. 'Well, I guess technically, I dropped the bombshell.' Dennis opened the door to his navy blue Mercedes and sighed. What a day.

***

"Harm, talk to me."

She shut the door to his apartment and stood cautiously by as he went to pick up Will. She could hear muffled voices and knew he was telling the sitter goodbye. Isabella walked out of the bedroom, gave Mac a smile and left the apartment. With a sigh, Mac set her purse & briefcase on the sofa before heading to the bedroom. She stopped in the doorway, and her mouth fell open. A large suitcase lay open on the bed, and Harm was pulling clothes out of the closet. "Harm, you can't do this."

"Watch me."

She moved closer. "You're an officer of the court. You can not do this. Harm, we'll fight Alison. I won't let you lose Will."

He smirked. "You won't let me?" Harm dropped a stack of shirts into the open case. "And how are you going to stop it, Mac? You going to use your superb legal skills to stop it? Come on to the judge?"

Her eyes welled up. "Go to hell." She turned on her heel and made her way out of the apartment as fast as possible. 

He watched her go and collapsed on the bed. Harm brought his face to his hands and ran his fingers through the thick dark hair. "Oh God… Oh God… Oh God."

***

Mac slammed the door to her apartment. She wiped the traces of tear from her cheeks and dropped her things on the floor. With a final sniffle she picked up the phone. "Hey, Shawn? Its Sarah. I'll be by to pick Livvie up in a few minutes."

"Court over already?"

"Yeah. I'll see you soon." She pressed the 'off' button before he could reply and placed the receiver back on the cradle. Mac toed her heels off and disappeared in her room to change. Moments later, she was out of the suit and into jeans and a purple tank top. She reached over to the phone and switched off the ringer before hugging a throw pillow to her chest. 

"Hey, Mac, it's Harm." 

Mac looked over at the answering machine and sighed. 

"I know I was out of line earlier. I just wanted to say how sorry I am. None of this is your fault. And I know it sounds cliché and childish, but you were the only person there, and I needed SOMEONE to lash out at. I know I don't deserve you, but please don't turn you back on me."

With a sigh, she reached over and grabbed the phone. "Harm, I'm here."

"I am so sorry about the things I said. My behavior was in excusable. I just hope you can forgive me."

He sounded so broken. "Harm, you're forgiven. It was the grief talking." Mac glanced at her watch. "Hey, I have to go pick up Livvie. When I get back why don't you and Will come over. We can talk about everything then."

"Ok. Thank you. Just call me when you get home."

"No problem. Bye Harm." She silently hung up the phone and walked out of the apartment."

End part 5

Feedback please!


	6. Part 6

****

Title: Sooner or Later (Sequel to "Where do we go…")

****

Author: Tsarina Smith (her_highness81@yahoo.com, PrincessTsarina@carolina.rr.com)

****

Rating: PG-13/R (some future parts)

****

Disclaimer: puh-leeze.

****

Spoilers: None from the show 

****

Summary: Mac and Harm work on making their friendship into something more. However, someone's past just *HAS* to complicate things. And unlike the show, it's not Mac's.

****

Archive: BTL & anyone else who wants it. Just let me know where its 

I'm a feedback ho. I'll take it anytime, anyplace, anywhere. Just SEND IT! 

****

Authors Notes: You kinda need to read "Where do we go…" in order to understand who these people are and what's going on. That being said, you can find it at my website http://www.geocities.com/her_highness81/Tsarina.html or Between the Lines

****

AN2: Ok. Newsflash. I know NOTHING about the law or anything doing with anything legal. I don't do storylines well. But, since the storyline is relevant to the characters, I don't have a choice. So bear with me if anything doing with the law or court is completely unbelievable.

I'm a feedback ho. I'll take it anytime, anyplace, anywhere. Just SEND IT

****

Part 6

Mac groaned as she studied the files before her. The paternity test had been scheduled for Tuesday. It was Memorial Day weekend and everything was closed or backed up. As a result, her and Harm were going crazy. Harm was sure the test would come back in his favor, but secretly, she wasn't so sure. And that broke her heart. The baby looked nothing like him. Will had blonde hair and big blue eyes. Everything about Will's physical appearance was obviously inherited from his gorgeous mother. Granted, her and Livvie looked completely different. If it wasn't for identical sets of brown eyes, people wouldn't guess they were mother and daughter. But Will and Harm… not one similar characteristic. She was lost in her thoughts when someone knocked on her door.

"Enter."

The door opened and she and her visitor smiled. "Still answering the door like a Marine."

She stood and walked over to him. "Admiral. Its so great to see you."

He smiled and held her tightly. "Its wonderful to see you too." They parted and she made her way behind her desk. "Please, have a seat."

AJ sat in the chair across from her desk. His eyes landed on a glossy 5x7, in a gleaming silver frame. He picked it up with a smile. "You four make a beautiful family." They truly did. The picture was taken at his namesakes fifth birthday. She had worn a mauve halter top, and a knee length blue jean skirt, slit up the front. Harm had his arm around her shoulders. The bright blue shirt was tucked into a pair of khakis with military precision. The children were dressed in clothes which no doubt came from baby GAP.

She smiled a shadow of her brilliant smile. "Thank you, Sir."

"Mac, you don't serve under me any more. There is no need to call me Sir."

"Old habits die hard." She glanced at the picture he was holding and bit back a sigh of disappointment. It was unlikely the four of them could ever be a family now. "Not that I'm not glad to see you, but why are you here?"

"I'm having a bar-be-que Monday and I want to make sure you and Livvie can come."

Mac nodded. "Yes Si-.. AJ. I'd love to come."

"Wonderful. Be there around four." He sighed and put the photograph back in its place. "Mac, this thing with Harm and Will. You're doing everything you can. If those test results come back in Alison's favor, there won't be anything you can do. Its going to hurt him. It's going to hurt you. Don't beat yourself up over this. Its her fault. Not yours, not anyone else's."

She gave him a wistful sigh. "I know. But its still hard. He has faith in me. And I promised him I wouldn't let Alison take the baby. He's never broken a promise to me, and I hate the idea of breaking a promise to him.

AJ smiled wistfully. "I know, Mac. But if he's not the father, he probably will not get to keep Will. I know you have feelings for him, but you're also his lawyer. You both need to be realistic and prepare for the worst."

***

Later that evening, balancing Livvie in one arm, and a bag of groceries in the other, she struggled to unlock the door. She stepped inside and kicked the door; not noticing it didn't shut all the way. After settling Livvie in her playpen, Mac moved to the kitchen to begin dinner. 'Dinner for one.' She thought sourly. Pouring water into the rice, she began to hum; not realizing the door was still open.

Alison walked up to the front door and raised her hand to knock. She noticed it was open and pushed it gently. She grinned as Mac spun around and, fear in her large brown eyes. Mac relaxed when she realized it was just Alison. "How dare you barge into my home!"

"Your door was open."

"So you just took it upon yourself to walk in?"

"Yep." Alison sat down on the sofa and glanced over at Livvie. "She's a beautiful little girl."

Mac hurried over to her daughter and picked her up. She carried her into the other room and placed her in the crib. She then walked back to her unwelcome houseguest. "What do you want Alison?"

She crossed her legs and leaned into the soft leather of the sofa. "You and I both know that Harm isn't Will's father."

"We don't know anything. That's for the paternity test to say."

Alison rolled her eyes. "Please. Just look at them. There is no way Harm is the kid's father. But, I know how much Harm loves him. And I'm sure he loves Harm. And I know you love Harm. So I'm going to offer you a deal. I'll back off. I'll drop the custody suit and I'll say I lied about the paternity thing for a small fee."

Shocked was an understatement. A vast understatement. "Let me get this straight. If I pay you off, you'll let Harm keep Will."

"Mmm-hmm." Alison said. "$100,000 and I'll be out of your lives forever. You, Harm, Will and that little girl can be a family. You wont have to worry about me coming back to take Will. Or you won't worry about Harm ever knowing he's not his father. $100,000 is a small price to pay for peace of mind."

"Get out of my home, Alison. Get out now." Mac stood and walked over to the door. She held it open. "I'll beat you in court. I don't care what I have to do; you will not get any where near Will. I will personally make sure of that."

Alison walked over to the door. "Just remember something. I offered you a way out. A chance to keep him from being hurt. So when he loses my son, when he is broken hearted, just remember one thing: you had the power to stop all of this from happening." She walked outside, and Mac slammed the door behind her.

"What a bitch!"

***

Mac sighed as she knocked on Harm's door. It was late. Livvie was fast asleep, under the watchful eye of her next-door neighbor. She sighed and knocked again. He came after the third knock. 

"Hey Mac, what's up?"

"Can I come in?" She said softly.

"Of course." He held the door open wider for her to come in, then pushed it shut behind her. "What's wrong?"

"I… I just need you." She stepped into the arms he immediately opened and held her close. After a moment, she pulled away. "Harm, I'm sorry."

"What are you sorry for?"

"I don't feel like I'm doing enough to help you keep Will."

He took her hand and led her over to the couch. "Mac, you're doing all you can. You are the best lawyer I know. I trust you. I mean, I'm putting my sons future in your hands."

She looked up at him, and gave him a soft smile. Mac shifted so she was almost in his lap. Her mouth met his in a gentle kiss. "I want you, Harm. I want you so bad."

He deepened the kiss and ran his hands through her thick, silky hair. He lifted her, so she was straddling him and let his hands drop from her hair, to roam her body. Them he pulled back. It would be so easy to get carried away. To lose himself in her intoxicating scent, and soft lips. "We can't do this, Mac. I don't want it to be like this. When I make love to you, I want it to be so special. Not built out of desperation, despair and need. I want it to be because we love each other. You know I love you. I've told you several times. But you haven't said it yet. You want to take things slow. And even though I'm going to be in an ice cold shower tonight, you're right. This is too important to rush.

"I do love you, Harm. You know that right."

He nodded and smiled. "I know. And I love you too." He leaned down to kiss her softly. "And when the time is right, I'll show you how much I love you."

End part 6

Ok. I know it's been a REALLY long time since I sent out a fic, but I'm still a feedback ho. Remember that =) 


	7. Part 7

**Title**: Sooner or Later (Sequel to "Where do we go…")

**Author**: Tsarina Smith PrincessTsarinacarolina. PG-13/R (some future parts)

**Disclaimer**: puh-leeze.

**Spoilers**: None from the show

**Summary**: Mac and Harm work on making their friendship into something more. However, someone's past just HAS to complicate things. And unlike the show, it's not Mac's.

**Archive**: BTL & anyone else who wants it. Just let me know where its

I'm a feedback ho. I'll take it anytime, anyplace, anywhere. Just SEND IT!

**Authors Notes**: Oh My God. Its been almost four years since I updated this! Wow. I had forgotten all about it, but I found a box of old computer disks and this story was on one of them, and since its summer and I have nothing better to do, I think I shall finish it. If I have any readers left out there, I hope you enjoy it.

**Part 7**

Harm knocked on the door of Mac's apartment. She opened the door a minute later, looking more frazzled then he had ever seen her.

"Mac, you ok?"

She handed Livvie to Harm and hurried back in her bedroom. He juggled both kids until he got a comfortable hold. "Mac, is everything ok?"

"My hair isn't acting right, Livvie won't stop crying and I'm running late. I'm never running late."

Harm lowered himself down to the couch and sat Will down gently and bounced Livvie. "Its ok, Livvie. No need for those tears." He stood back up and bounced her around the room while keeping an eye on his son. After a few minutes the tears subsided to whimpers and then quieted all together. "That's my girl, Liv." He sat her on the couch next to his son and gave them both a toy to keep them occupied for a minute.

"Mac, is there anything I can do?"

"Livvie's not crying anymore. That's enough for now." She walked out of her bedroom and her smile was a little more genuine and she didn't look as stressed out. She had given up on her hair and pulled it into a pony tail and switched out of her cute sundress and into a more comfortable polo shirt and snug jeans. "You ready to head over to AJ's?"

"Yeah, lets get going." Harm picked up Livvie, and Mac picked up Will and they headed out of the apartment.

Once they were in Harm's SUV and the kids were strapped into their car seats, he was finally able to focus his energy on his girlfriend. "Mac, what's going on. You were distant last night and you seem to have a lot on your mind right now."

"It's nothing, Harm."

"Mac, I know you better then that. You can talk to me."

"It's nothing, ok! Just drop it."

He knew there was something going on. She rarely ever snapped at him. And he knew there was something going on in that beautiful head of hers. He let it drop for the time being, but he vowed to find out what was going on with her.

They arrived at the Admirals shortly afterwards and quietly walked inside. She had been quiet almost the whole car ride and he was more concerned for her then he ever had been. Harm let Livvie down to go play with Bud and Harriet's kids and he reached for Will.

"I've got him." Mac said softly.

Harm nodded and watched as she placed a soft kiss on the top of the baby's head.

Harriet saw her friends come inside and walked over to them. She gave them each a hug and kissed Will. She noticed that Mac seemed distant as well.

"Mac, I need some help with something in the kitchen. Do you mind?"

She shook her head. "No, not at all." She relinquished her hold on Will and handed him to Harm. "I'll be right back." Following Harriet into the kitchen, she looked around and then looked at Harriet in confusion. "What's going on, Harriet?"

"I was about to ask you the same question."

"Harriet, Harm has been on my case the whole way over here. Please don't start."

"He's been on your case because he cares about you, and so do I. Now do you want to tell me what's going on, or do we need to bring AJ in on this as well?"

Mac sighed. "Ok, fine. But Harriet, this just between us. You can not tell ANYONE about this."

"Ok, Mac. What's going on?"

"Allison paid me a little visit last night."

"Oh God…"

"Yeah. She said that she would drop the whole thing against Harm, say she lied about the paternity claims, if I would give her $100,000."

Harriet was in shock. "Oh my God. What did you say?"

"I told her to get the hell out, and that I would beat her in court. And then she said that when I lose, and Harm loses Will and he's hurting so bad, I'll know that I had been in the position to stop all of it from happening." She sat down at one of the bar stools and buried her head in her hands. "Harriet, I don't know what I'm going to do."

"Mac, there is nothing you can't do. You can't give into her threats. I mean, say that you pay her off, and in three years she's flat broke and desperate and decides to come back and blackmail you some more." Knowing what the answer to the question was, she asked it anyways. "What has Harm said about this?"

"I haven't told him."

"Mac, you have to."

"No, Harriet, I can't. Harm is desperate right now. He'd do anything to keep him from losing Will."

Harriet nodded, knowing she was right. "So, what are you going to do?"

"I'm going to wait until we get that paternity test back on Tuesday and hope and pray everything works out ok."

**JJJ**

They emerged from the kitchen a few minutes later and Mac walked over to Harm. He wrapped his free arm around her waist and placed a gentle kiss on her temple. "Is everything ok?"

"Yeah, its fine. I'm sorry for being so moody earlier. I'm just anxious to get those test results back and get Allison out of our life."

"I know baby. I'm so sorry that we have to go through all of this."

"I'm fine, Harm. Its you I'm concerned about. I know how upset I would be if someone was trying to take Livvie from me. I just hope that everything works out ok for us."

"It has to." He took her hand and placed a kiss on her palm. "We've come to far to lose everything now."

JJJ

For the rest of the day, Mac tried to put her internal conflict to rest and have a good time with her friends. Harriet and Bud's daughter Eve and Livvie spent the day playing together and escaping little AJ's torture. The adults laughed at the kids antics and spent the day catching up. Once it started getting dark, everyone thanked AJ and Meredith and went their separate ways. Harm and Mac strapped the sleeping children in their car seats and headed back to Falls Church. Mac was silent again and Harm reached over and twined his fingers with hers.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

"I'm fine. I promise."

He didn't believe her, but he let it drop for now. They pulled into the parking lot of their apartment building and gathered their things and headed inside. Harm walked Mac to her apartment, and took Livvie right to her room. Once he had given the little girl a goodnight kiss, he met Mac in the living room and took Will from her. "I love you, Mac."

She smiled and reached up to give him a soft kiss. "I love you too." They walked to the door together and she kissed them both again. "Have a good night guys."

They left her apartment and she shut the door behind them and sighed. She went to her room, crawled into her bed and tried to clear her mind long enough to get some sleep.

End Part 7

I still love feedback!


	8. Part 8

**Title**: Sooner or Later (Sequel to "Where do we go…")

**Author**: Tsarina Smith PrincessTsarinacarolina. PG-13/R (some future parts)

**Disclaimer**: puh-leeze.

**Spoilers**: None from the show

**Summary**: Mac and Harm work on making their friendship into something more. However, someone's past just HAS to complicate things. And unlike the show, it's not Mac's.

**Archive**: BTL & anyone else who wants it. Just let me know where its

I'm a feedback ho. I'll take it anytime, anyplace, anywhere. Just SEND IT!

**Authors Notes**: Wow Wow Wow. I never expected to get feedback on this fic since I had neglected it for four years, but the emails and the reviews just rocked my socks off. Love it! And You guys are great. HM shippers are the best of the best!

**Part 8**

"It will all be over soon." Harm rubbed his hand over his whimpering little boys back. The lab technician who was drawing the blood gave the handsome father and his baby a sympathetic glance. "Is it almost done?" Harm asked.

"Yep. All done." She removed the tourniquet from both of them and put the vials of blood in her coat pocket. "I'll get these down to the lab ASAP and we'll let you know the results by the end of the day.

"Thank you." He bundled Will up and left the doctors office and found Mac waiting in the waiting room.

She stood immediately upon seeing them and kneeled to be at face level with the baby. "You okay, sweetheart?" She wiped a tear from his chubby cheek and kissed his forehead. Then she looked up at Harm and stroked his face. "How are you, baby?"

"Scared shitless."

"I can only imagine?"

"Mac, I don't know what I'll do if I lose him. Even if he's not mine, I can't imagine my life without him." He looked around the waiting room and the idea of bursting into tears in front of all of these people wasn't incredibly appealing. "Lets get out of here." He took Mac's hand with his free one and they headed out to the SUV. Once inside, Mac turned to face him with the same distant look she had on for the past few days. "Mac, what's going on?"

"Harm, I have something to tell you."

"Is everything ok?"

She took a deep breath. "Harm, Allison came to see me the other day."

"Oh, damn it. What did she want this time?"

Mac took a deep breath. "She offered to drop the custody case, and say she lied about saying her wasn't yours. For $100,000."

He could feel all the color draining out of his face. "Mac, why didn't you tell me?"

"I was scared of what you'd do." She grabbed his hand and continued. "I can't imagine what you're going through right now, and I know that if I was in your place I'd do whatever was needed in order to keep Livvie with me. But we can't pay her off. If we did, we'd never be rid of her. It would never be over. We'd never have a day of peace. We'd always wonder if today was the day she was going to come back in our lives wanting either more money or Will back. We can't pay her off."

"I know."

"You know? Harm, no offense, but you're not thinking clearly right now. I mean, the other day you were wanting to flee the country with him."

"Yes, and you made me realize that I couldn't do that. And I don't want to. I don't want to give up you and Livvie, and my job, and my family. I couldn't do it. Especially the part where I'd have to leave you."

Her eyes filled with moisture. "Really?"

He nodded. "Yeah. I know I couldn't ask you to go with me, and I don't want a life without you either."

* * *

They pulled into the parking lot of their apartment building and went up to Mac's apartment. She greeted and paid the baby sitter and then went into Livvie's bedroom to check on her daughter.

She stroked her forehead and then went back into the living room. Harm was putting Will down for a nap in the portable crib they kept at Mac's place.

"He asleep?"

"Out like a light. Livvie?"

"She's asleep too. She's got a new tooth coming in and she's not sleeping well at night." Mac sat down on the sofa and tapped the spot next to her. "Come sit down."

He sat down next to her and then pulled her closer to him. She put one of the throw pillows in his lap and adjusted herself so that her head was resting comfortable. "What are you thinking?"

Harm smiled softly and ran his fingers through her soft brown strands. "I love you, Mac. I love you so much."

She smiled and took his hand and placed a gentle kiss on his palm. "I love you too."

"You know, when we made the baby deal, this wasn't how I pictured us relaxing with our two kids."

"I know. I always thought that eventually you'd be ready to let go, we'd fall in love, get married, I'd become pregnant and then we'd have the most beautiful baby. And then about a year later we'd have another baby. Although, Will and Livvie are about the age apart that I wanted our kids to be."

"One day though, would you still like for us to have a baby of our own?"

She smiled. "Yeah, I would. I changed my mind though. I know I said in Atlanta I wanted a boy, but I think I want a girl instead. I want Livvie to have a little sister that will look up to her, and I want Will to have a little sister to protect."

"If we get to keep Will."

Mac sat up. "Hey. Don't even think that way. Everything is going to be fine with Will. I just know it."

"A feeling? Like when you found me, and Chloe?"

"Yeah. I didn't want to say anything, because I don't want to get your hopes up if I'm wrong, but I just know that everything is going to turn out ok."

The moment was interrupted by Mac's cell phone ringing. She sat up and went over to the end table her purse was sitting on and pulled out the phone. "Sarah MacKenzie. Yes, I'll hold."

Harm watched her as she waited for whoever had called her.

"Yes, his is Sarah MacKenzie. What? Oh God. No, he's with me now. I'll let him know. Thank you. Goodbye."

Harm felt his heart drop in his stomach. Oh God. He was going to lose Will. He stood up and went to her. "It's about Will isn't it. The paternity test came back. I'm not his father am I?"

"Harm, its not about Will. Its about Allison."

"What has she done now?"

"She was in a car accident last night. She died at Georgetown two hours ago."

JJJ

Shock. He was in complete and utter shock.

"Allison's dead?"

"Yeah." Mac sat the cell phone down and sank into the sofa.

"So, what does this mean for the case?"

"Well, that was her lawyer on the phone. And as you know, Allison has no family. Her parents are deceased, no brothers and sisters. He's already spoken to the judge and they both are willing to pretend this case never happened."

"Why would they do that?"

"Harm, if the paternity results came back not in your favor, Will would potentially go into foster care. They know you're a good father. They know how much you love him, and child services is already too full of children who have no one. Will has us."

"Ok then. Lets meet with the judge. Tell him that we just want to forget about this and move on with our lives."

Mac nodded. "Are you sure you're okay? She was your wife. The mother of your child."

He shook his head. "No. You're the mother of my child. You've been more of a mother to him then Allison ever was."

She smiled and leaned in to kiss him. Their kiss was interrupted by the phone ringing again, this time it was his phone. He groaned and stood up to get the phone out of his pocked. "Hello." His face went white. "Yes, this is Harm Rabb."

She watched him, amazed as she saw his face go from the palest shade of white to the happiest she's ever seen him. "Thank you so much. Yes. Thank you. Goodbye."

"Let me guess. The paternity test came back."

He grabbed her to him and hugged her so hard she had a bit of trouble breathing for a moment. "You were right, Mac. Everything is going to be okay." He let her go and took a step back. "He's mine. Will is mine. I can't believe its over. I'm never going to have to worry about anyone trying to take him away from me ever again."

She smiled. "This calls for a celebration."

"Damn straight it does." He leaned in to kiss her.

After a minute, she pulled back, breathless. "Wow. Um, I was talking about a different kind of celebration. You know, one that we invite our friends and family too."

He grinned sheepishly. "Oh. Well, yeah. That could be fun too." He thought for a second. "I have a great idea. Why don't we invite our friends over to dinner tonight and then maybe this weekend we could take the kids to La Jolla to see my parents. Mom hasn't seen Will in a while and she's never met Livvie. What do you say?"

"I think it sounds great. I'll call everyone at JAG, and you call your mom about this weekend."

"Sounds good." She moved to go get her phone, when he grabbed her hand and pulled her close to him. "Thank you for everything, Sarah."

"Anytime, Harm." They shared another soft kiss and started making plans to celebrate their good news.

End Part 8

Feedback is the 10th world wonder (right after Qdobas and the Bahamas).


	9. Part 9

**Title**: Sooner or Later (Sequel to "Where do we go…")

**Author**: Tsarina Smith PrincessTsarinacarolina. PG-13/R (some future parts)

**Disclaimer**: puh-leeze.

**Spoilers**: None from the show

**Summary**: Mac and Harm work on making their friendship into something more. However, someone's past just HAS to complicate things. And unlike the show, it's not Mac's.

**Archive**: BTL & anyone else who wants it. Just let me know where its

I'm a feedback ho. I'll take it anytime, anyplace, anywhere. Just SEND IT!

**Part 9**

Mac hurried into Harm's apartment, dropping the bags from her trip to Tyson's Galleria on the island and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Hey baby. Need any help with dinner?"

He turned in her embrace and greeted her with a kiss. "Nope. Everything in here is under control."

"Ok. I'm going to go get the kids ready." She went into Will's room and smiled at the sight before her. Will was fast asleep in his crib and Livvie was sitting up in her portable crib babbling to her stuffed penguin. She went to Livvie first, picking her up and placing a gentle kiss at her hairline. Mac pulled an adorable Lilly Pulitzer polo dress out of the diaper bag and dressed Livvie, completing the outfit with tiny white sandals. She sat her back in the crib with a smile and went over to Will. She was finally able to look at him and breathe easily. "Your daddy and I love you so much Will." She leaned over and tickled his belly, causing him to open his eyes and smile his adorable, toothless baby smile. She lifted him up and began getting him ready.

* * *

"You guys okay in here?"

"Yep. We're doing great." Mac handed Harm his sweet smelling, well dressed son and smiled. "Seriously Harm, does this child own anything other then baby chinos and polo shirts?"

Her comment earned her a glare. "Yes, as a matter of facthe does." He walked over to the dresser and pulled out a t-shirt and unfolded it so she could see the lettering: 'Future Navy Seal'.

She burst out laughing. "Let me guess, a baby gift from AJ?"

"You know it." He smiled at his son and watched Mac pick Livvie up. "Lets take these two in the living room to play while we finish setting up."

They put the kids in the playpen and went back into the kitchen.

"So did you call your mom about us coming to visit?"

"Yes, and she was so excited she said she'd forgive us for her not having met you till now."

Mac laughed. "I know. Its hard to believe that we've known each other about eight years and I've never met your mom and Frank." She paused and looked up at Harm with wide eyes. "Do you really think she'll like me?"

He moved from the oven and sat down on the bar stool next to her. "Of course I do. She's going to love you, Mac. She's going to adore Livvie and she's going to be just as excited about the four of us moving forward as I am."

"I hope so. I mean, your mom's opinion is really important to me. I don't want her to think that I'm trouble because of my alcoholism, my two marriages, my broken engagement… damn. I hope Will never brings home a girl like me."

Harm sighed and put his hand on her face and nudged her so that she was looking at him. "Sarah MacKenzie, I am madly in love with you. I've loved you for so long I can't even remember a time when I didn't. And my mom is going to love you. Frank is going to love you. And when Will brings home to us the girl he wants to marry, I would be ecstatic if she was exactly like you."

Her eyes went wide again. "When Will brings home to US the girl he wants to marry? Thinking a little far in advance, huh?"

"Mac, I spent way too much time denying that I felt anything for you. I'm not doing that anymore. I love you. I want to marry you. I want you to adopt Will and I want us to have a baby of our own. And as soon as you're ready, I want to start making some of those things happen."

"You want me to adopt Will?" Stunned was an inadequate word to describe her feelings.

"Of course I do. Mac, I told you earlier that I consider you his mother. I meant that. And if we get married, I would like it if you would adopt him."

"Harm…" She started but he interrupted her.

"You don't have to ask me to adopt Livvie. I understand that their parental situations are different. I can imagine that Kevin was a great father and I never ever want to replace him. Livvie had a great dad for the first year of her life. Will had a crappy mother for the first month. You're the only mom he's ever known. And hopefully ever will know."

She leaned in to kiss him. "Thank you for understanding. And when the time comes, I'll be so honored to adopt him.

He pulled her back to him for a kiss which this time was interrupted by the doorbell. "Stay put. I'll get that." He opened the door and greeted Harriet, Bud, AJ and Meredith with a smile. "Hey guys, come on in."

Everyone piled into the apartment, giving him congratulatory hugs and handshakes before moving to Mac.

Mac smiled at her friends and stood up quickly. She pushed the coffee table to the side and took a blanket off the back of the couch. She spread it over the floor giving the kids a bigger place to play. Harriet had barely sat Eve down before Mac pulled her away to talk.

"Wow." Harried said as Mac ushered her into Harm's bedroom and shut the door. "Mac, not to be rude, but I think this is the first time you've ever voluntarily wanted to talk about what's going on."

"Harm wants me to adopt Will."

"What?" Harriet screeched. Then she sat down and patted the spot next to her. "Mac this is great. Isn't it?"

"Yeah, its wonderful. I adore Will. I love him as much as I do Livvie and I already feel like his mother. But I can't ask Harm to adopt Livvie and I feel so guilty about that."

"Why can't you?"

Mac looked at her curiously. "Well, for starters, Livvie has a dad. And secondly, how would I explain to Claire and Beth and Lydia that I let another man adopt Kevin's daughter."

"Sweetie, I'm sure they'd probably understand. I mean, Kevin isn't here anymore. Harm is. I think they'd be glad that she has someone in her life that loves her as much as Harm does. Mac, maybe you should bring this up to Claire. The next time you talk to her, just see what she says. Because even if Harm did adopt Liv, that doesn't mean that you'd forget about Kevin. You could tell her all about him, show her pictures and movies, and of course she'll have her big sister that hopefully can share some memories."

"Harriet, you are absolutely right." She leaned in and gave her friend a hug. "Come on, we better go rescue Meredith from all of that testosterone."

Harriet laughed but before moving she glanced around the bedroom. "Mac, before we go out there, and I know this is absolutely none of my business, but have you and Harm… you know… yet?"

A pretty blush flooded her cheeks. "Harriet, we've only officially been seeing each other for about two weeks."

"So. You've been unofficially seeing each other for about six years."

"Yeah, so?"

"Mac, have you looked at that man lately? He looks at you like you're the only woman on the entire planet. Like you're a Maxim model and Mother Theresa all rolled up in one. How on earth have you not acted on anything yet?"

"We just want to take things slow. We want it to be special when it happens."

"You two going to come eat or what?" Harm yelled from the other room.

"Come on." Mac said. "We can discuss this more later. We're coming!"

* * *

The evening and the rest of the week flew by. Friday afternoon came quickly and Mac was pacing her apartment, waiting on Harm to get off of work. She couldn't get her mind off of the conversations they had earlier in the week. About adopting Will and the conversation with Harriet about her and Harm consummating their relationship. She decided to take Harriet's advice and give Claire a call. She desperately wanted her opinion on what to do about Livvie. Claire picked up the phone after two rings with a breathless "Hello."

"Claire, its Mac. How are you?"

"I'm fine sweetheart, how are you doing?"

She took a deep breath. "Well, I'm kind of nervous right now because I want to talk to you about something important."

Claire smiled. She knew this was coming. "Let me guess. You and Harm are getting married!"

"No:" Mac paused for a moment before continuing. "I mean, not right now. It's a definite possibility down the road, but not right now."

"Ok, my second guess. WHEN you and Harm get married, the two of you want him to adopt Livvie." She took Mac's silence as confirmation. "I'm right, aren't I?"

"Yes. But Claire, I've already told Harm no."

"Why did you do that?"

"Livvie has a dad."

Claire sighed. "Honey, we discussed this before you had even left Atlanta. Yes, she has a dad. And he was a great one. And as much as it breaks my heart to think about, he's not here anymore. Harm is. And he's a wonderful father who adores my granddaughter."

"Claire, you are a saint. You're more okay with this then I am."

She smiled. "Honey, I'm not a saint. I just knew this would happen one day." She paused for a second. "Mac, let me as you a question. When you and Harm get married, am I still going to be a part of your life?"

"Yes, of course! You're the closest thing to a mother I've ever had."

"Am I still going to be a part of Livvie's life, no matter what?"

Mac nodded and then spoke up. "Of course you will be."

"Then why would I care what a piece of paper says. I'll always love her and I think when you guys get married he should adopt her. Not only will it make the two of you happy, it would also make things so much easier legally if something were to happen." When Mac didn't respond, she got worried. "Mac, you there?"

"Yeah, I'm here. You're wrong Claire. You are a saint."

She laughed. "Have a good time in La Jolla. Give Livvie and Will kisses for me."

"I will. I love you Claire."

"I love you too. Bye."

"Bye."

Mac hung up the phone, breathed a sigh of relief and leaned back on the couch cushions and waited for Harm.

It was going to be a big weekend. She could feel it.

End Part 9

I love Feedback. Have I ever told you guys that? Well. I do :)


	10. Part 10

**Title**: Sooner or Later (Sequel to "Where do we go…")

**Author**: Tsarina Smith PrincessTsarinacarolina. PG-13/R (some future parts)

**Disclaimer**: puh-leeze.

**Spoilers**: None from the show

**Summary**: Mac and Harm work on making their friendship into something more. However, someone's past just HAS to complicate things. And unlike the show, it's not Mac's.

**Archive**: BTL & anyone else who wants it. Just let me know where its

I'm a feedback ho. I'll take it anytime, anyplace, anywhere. Just SEND IT!

**Part 10**

"Wow." The rental car pulled into the driveway of the Burnett's spectacular home and all Mac could say was wow. "Harm, this place is unbelievable."

He grinned. "My mom will be really flattered that you think so." He parked the car next to his mothers's GL class Mercedes and turned to look at Mac. "You ready for this Mac?"

"As ready as I'll ever be." Harm opened his door and then opened the back door and picked up Livvie. "Let's leave the luggage. We'll get it later on."

"Ok." Mac got out of the car and unhooked Will's car seat. "Lets go little man." She hoisted him up on her him and looked at Harm, her nerves apparent.

He leaned in and kissed her. "It'll be fine, baby. Mom will love you." The two of them headed up the walk way and before they could even knock on the door, a petite bundle of energy burst outside and grabbed Mac in a hug.

"Oh, I'm so glad you guys are here." She pulled back. "Mac, its so nice to finally meet you." She looked at the baby and extended her arms. "Ooh! May I have my grandson please?"

Unable to form coherent sentences, Mac nodded and extended Will to Trish. She turned to look at Harm for reassurance, and he smiled and placed his free hand on the small of her back.

"Mom, um, you've hugged my girlfriend, stolen my son, do I get greeted at all?"

Trish looked up from her adorable grandson and smiled at her son. "I'm sorry, darling. I didn't mean to ignore you. But I know you. I've never met Mac." She stepped forward and gave her son a warm hug. "Come on, lets get the four of you inside and settled." Trish opened the door and led them inside. "Mac, welcome to Casa Burnett. Please make yourself at home."

Mac looked around the house. It was absolutely beautiful. The walls were painted a gorgeous pale aqua. The floors were a beautifully finished pale wood. The furniture was luxurious and expensive looking and there were more windows in this house then in some of the government buildings in DC. And the topper was the two sets of white trimmed French doors that lead to a huge deck that overlooked the beach. "Your house is so beautiful, Mrs. Burnett."

She shook her head. "Absolutely not. You will call me preferably Mom, but Trish if you must. None of that 'Mrs. Burnett' stuff."

Mac nodded. "Sounds good… mom."

Trish nodded, pleased. "Okay. Lets get you guys settled. Let me show you guys to your rooms." She lead them upstairs and opened the first door they came to at the top of the stairs. "This is the kid's room."

Harm looked inside and gaped at his mom. "Mom… what's all of this?"

She smiled. "Well, I'm hoping that the four of you will come to visit more often, so I decided to set a room up for Livvie and Will. Do you like it?"

"Mom, I love it." He leaned in and gave his mom another hug. The room was decorated with his mothers famously exquisite taste. The walls were painted a pale, sunny yellow, the floor was the same light blonde wood as the living room and there were two beautiful white cribs. One by each window, along with a white changing table, a white toy chest and enough toys to fill Harm's DC apartment. "I can't believe you did all of this."

"I had fun doing it. Honest." She smiled at the two of them. "Lets put these two down for a nap and let me show you guys to your room." She put Will in one crib and Harm put Livvie in the other and Trish lead them down the hall to another, larger bedroom. "This is your room." She caught the look that Mac and Harm gave each other. "What? Is everything ok?"

"Mom, is this room for one of us, or for both."

Trish frowned. "For both of you." She saw the look pass between them again. "I'm sorry, I just assumed you would be sharing. I'll have Louise make up the other guestroom."

"No, that wont be necessary." Mac said. She looked at Harm and smiled. "We've shared a room lots of times, we'll be fine."

"Are you sure, it'll be no problem."

"Yes, its fine. Don't even worry about it."

Trish smiled. "Ok. But let me know if you change your mind." She looked at her watch briefly and then back at them. "I'm going to go call Frank and tell him what time to be home for dinner. You guys get settled in." She left and shut the door behind her, leaving the two of them alone in the room.

"Wow. Awkward." Mac said and sat down on the bed. "Are you okay with this?"

Harm nodded with a grin. "Yeah, I'm great with it. I just don't want you to be uncomfortable."

"I'll be fine."

Harm looked and her and sighed. "Ok then. I'm going to go get our stuff out of the car."

"Sounds good. I'm going to take a quick shower and get that plane smell off of me."

"Ok." He placed his hand on her cheek and pulled her face to his. "I'll be back shortly." He tilted his head and let his lips gently brush hers.

* * *

Harm adjusted his and Mac's luggage on his shoulders and started towards the stairs when his mother stopped him. 

"Harm, I'm so sorry if I made things uncomfortable between you and Mac."

"Mom, its ok. We've just been taking things really slowly. Part of her is still hurting over her husband dying. And we've made so many mistakes when it comes to our relationship, and we just can't afford any more. There's too much riding on this working and they're both asleep upstairs."

"You two are going to be fine. I can almost guarantee it."

"Thanks, mom." He adjusted the bags one more time and sighed. "I better get these upstairs so Mac will have clean clothes for when she gets out of the shower."

* * *

Harm sat the bags on the bed and looked closely at the room. It had been redecorated since the last time he'd been here. The white duvet was plush and inviting and the walls were the same pale aqua as the living room and also had French doors that lead to a private balcony. They needed this trip so much. Just a chance to relax and bond as a 'family' after all the stress they had been through during the past few weeks. He was still occupied with his thoughts when the bathroom door opened and his heart about stopped. Mac had emerged from the bathroom wrapped in nothing but a blue towel. The only thing that was different from his fantasy was the fact that she was dry. 

His gaze heated her inside and out. "Um, I realized that I can't take a shower without toiletries and clean clothes."

"Oh. Yeah." He picked up her bag and handed it to her careful to keep from touching her.

Uncomfortable under his heated gaze she cleared her throat. "I'm going to go take that shower now."

"Ok." He watched as she disappeared back into the bathroom. He sank down on the bed and dropped his head into his hands. "Damn it, now I need a cold shower. A REALLY cold shower."

* * *

Mac had showered and dressed and went back into the bedroom. She didn't see Harm anywhere and called out for him. He didn't respond and Mac opened the door and went into the hallway to search for him. She bumped into Trish and asked if she had seen him. 

"Yes, dear. He's taking a shower in my bathroom."

"Oh. Ok. Well, I guess I'll go check on the kids."

"I was just going to do that myself" She linked her arm through Mac's and they went to the kids room.

Mac went to Livvie's crib and stroked her little girls forehead and looked over at Trish who was cooing over Will. "I'm so glad that everything worked out with the case." Trish said softly.

"I know. I don't know what Harm would have done if he had lost him. I don't know what any of us would have done."

Trish looked up from Will and smiled at Mac. "Mac, I'm so glad that Harm has you in his life. I'm so happy that the two of you have found happiness together. You both deserve it."

"I'm happy too. I've always been in love with him. Even when I was married to Kevin, part of me was still in love with Harm. I always will love him, and I'll do everything in my power not to hurt him."

"I know, honey. You're the best thing that has ever happened to my son."

"Thank you, Trish. Mom." Mac blushed prettily and leaned back over Livvie's crib.

End part 10

Feedback is as essential to my life as JAG, The X-Files and House are.


	11. Part 11

**Title**: Sooner or Later (Sequel to "Where do we go…")

**Author**: Tsarina Smith PrincessTsarinacarolina. PG-13/R (some future parts)

**Disclaimer**: puh-leeze.

**Spoilers**: None from the show

**Summary**: Mac and Harm work on making their friendship into something more. However, someone's past just HAS to complicate things. And unlike the show, it's not Mac's.

**Archive**: BTL & anyone else who wants it. Just let me know where its

I'm a feedback ho. I'll take it anytime, anyplace, anywhere. Just SEND IT!

**Part 10**

Harm pushed himself back from the table with a groan. "Wow, dinner was excellent, Mom."

Trish grinned broadly. "I'll be sure to let Louise know." She stood and gathered a few plates. "Would anyone like an after dinner cocktail?

"I'd love one, honey." Frank said.

Harm took a sip of his iced tea and shook his head. "No thanks mom. I'm good."

Trish glanced at Mac. "Darling, can I get you anything? We have the fixings for a lot of different cocktails."

"No thank you." Mac refused politely.

She nodded with a smile and disappeared into the kitchen. Frank noticed the silent conversation Harm and Mac seemed to be having and excused himself to the kitchen to help his wife.

"Harm, you didn't tell your mom about my alcoholism?"

He shook his head. "No, its never come up, for one, and I also know its something not a whole lot of people know about, and I wasn't sure you wanted her to know."

Understanding his reasoning, Mac relaxed and smiled. "Thank you. I appreciate that."

Frank and Trish came back into the room carrying martini glasses and sat down at the table. "We miss anything good?" Trish asked.

"Nothing too exciting." Harm said with a smile.

Frank leaned back in his chair and took a sip of his drink. "Do you guys have any big plans for tomorrow?"

Harm and Mac looked at each other and shrugged. "Not really." Mac said. "Harm suggested maybe showing me around town, but we haven't got anything set in stone."

"Well, I have a suggestion." Trish said. "Why don't the two of you take the yacht tomorrow and cruise to Catalina. Its supposed to be a beautiful day for boating and we'll even take care of the kids so you can have some alone time."

"Mom, that sounds great." He looked at Mac, wanting her input. "Honey, does that sound okay with you?"

She blushed at the term of endearment and nodded. "Yeah, that sounds amazing, if you guys are sure you don't mind."

"Absolutely." Trish said. "I'm so excited about this. I figure we'll start at the beach, go to sea world, maybe the zoo. We won't see the four of you again for a while, so I want to get as much from this visit as I can." She caught Mac trying to stifle a yawn and grinned. "Mac, darling are we boring you?"

She blushed again and smiled apologetically. "No, of course not. I'm just exhausted. Its been a long day."

"Why don't you head on up to bed." Harm said. "I'm going to spend a little more time with mom & Frank and then I'll be up shortly."

"Sounds good to me." They leaned in for a brief kiss before she pushed away from the table and stood up. "Thanks for everything Trish. Frank."

Trish smiled and gently admonished her. "Call me mom, Mac."

"Ok, Mom." She said with a smile. The women hugged and Mac headed upstairs.

"Harm," Trish started out gently, "if you let that one go, I swear to God, I'll disown you."

He smiled at his mother and said, "Mom, I have waited so long for the chance to be with her, I promise I won't do anything to screw it up."

"Trish, leave the boy alone." Frank said, nudging his wife. "He loves her. They'll make this work."

"Thanks Frank." He looked up at the stairs and sighed. "Well, I think I'm going to go on up to bed too."

"Goodnight Darling" Trish said with a smile.

He kissed his mother goodnight and headed upstairs. He opened the door to the bedroom he was sharing with Mac and quietly went inside. He looked at the bed and his heart melted. Mac was sound asleep, nestled in the plush white duvet. Her arms and shoulders were bare and her skin looked unbelievably dark and luscious against the white bed clothes and in the moonlit evening. He went in the bathroom and quickly changed into some pajama bottoms and before climbing in bed he opened the French doors and stepped out onto the balcony. It was a beautiful night. He loved the smell of the beach. He left the doors cracked open and climbed into bed. He leaned over and pressed a kiss on her shoulder and wrapped an arm across her stomach. She snuggled against him in her sleep and he sighed happily. This was perfect.

* * *

Mac awoke to the sound of waves crashing and people laughing. She sat up and looked around the bedroom. The bed was empty and she was alone in the room. She walked over to the balcony and stepped outside. Looking out at her surroundings, the laughing and talking was louder. She looked down and saw Harm, Trish and Frank sitting on the patio having breakfast with the kids. Mac smiled as she watched Harm feed Livvie and Will and decided to shower before joining them. She went to her suitcase to get a change of clothes and found a folded piece of paper.

_**Mac,**_

_**Hope you slept as well as I did last night. Dress comfortably for today, bring something nice to wear tonight as we as some PJ's and a bathing suit. I have a great evening planned for tonight and I hope you'll enjoy it.**_

_**Love,**_

_**Harm**_

She smiled and pulled out a white halter style sundress and went into the bathroom to shower and get ready.

After a long shower and she was dressed with her hair styled and her make up was done, she went downstairs.

"Hey guys, what's going on?"

Harm looked up at her and smiled. "Morning, Mac. You look beautiful."

Mac smiled and sat down next to him. She took in his clothes and gave him an appreciate gaze. "You look pretty good yourself." She fingered the edge of his baby blue button down shirt and grinned. "I love this shirt on you."

"You guys, I'd like to take the kids and get going. The yacht is waiting for the two of you whenever your ready."

Harm stood and gave his mom a hug. "Thanks Mom. We'll see you guys in the morning. I really appreciate this."

"No problem sweetheart."

Mac picked up Livvie and gave her a kiss. "Now you be good for Trish, okay." She held her daughter close for a moment and then handed her to Frank. "You guys have fun today."

"We will." Trish said with a smile. "You guys have fun. And be safe." She picked up Will and her and Frank disappeared inside and Harm heard the front door shut a minute later.

"So its just us, huh?"

He smiled and picked up her hand. "Yep. Just us. You ready to go?"

"Mm-hmm." She drained the last of her coffee and stood. "Lets go, Sailor."

* * *

The yacht was every bit as beautiful as the house.

"God, Harm. I can't even begin to imagine what is was like to grow up with all of this."

He took her hand and helped her on board. "Yeah. I'm sure it would have been great. I really didn't get the chance to enjoy it too much, because I was so focused on finding my dad."

She nodded sympathetically and took in her surroundings. "Well, you and Frank seem to have bonded a little."

"Yeah, he and mom were a huge help when Will was born. All Alison cared about was getting her pre-baby body back so it was just me and Will. And I was so clueless as to how to care for a baby. So we flew out here and spenttwo weeks here and it was great."

"When we have a baby, what do you think she'll look like?"

Harm laughed. "Well. That was a little bit random."

"Yeah, I know." Mac said with a smile. "Its just, Livvie and Will both look like their other parent. When the four of us go out, everyone thinks that they're naturally brother and sister because of the darker skin and the blonde hair. I just wonder our child will at least have brown hair like us."

He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer. "I think so. I hope so. I want her to look just like her mother."

She put her hand on his cheek and pulled him down for a soft kiss. "I want her to have your eyes."

The second the words were out of her mouth, he kissed her and it quickly intensified. After a moment, both were breathless and had to come back for air.

"Wow." He said. "Um… I think we should set sail so we can have a little more privacy."

"Yeah." The look in her eyes was smoldering and her chest was heaving, trying to regain her composure. "I think that would be a really good idea."

* * *

The day was beautiful and they had an amazing afternoon on the boat. They had a great lunch that someone, most likely his mother, had made for them. At one point, Harm had dropped the anchor and they had gone swimming, spending an hour fooling around in the water. Once they arrived in Catalina, they spent the remainder of the afternoon shopping and sightseeing. When it began getting dark, they both reluctantly headed back to the boat, not wanting the night to end.

"I'm going to go take a shower and get ready for dinner." Mac said once they were on board.

"Ok. I'm going to get everything set up." They shared another smoldering kiss and she headed to the shower. Harm got to work setting up everything for dinner. He pulled some light aqua martini glasses out of the cabinet and poured some cocktail sauce in each one and hung large shrimp around the rim. He sat the shrimp in the center of their dinner plates and placed the main course in the center of the table. A cold pesto pasta salad with grilled chicken, sun dried tomatoes and baby portabella mushrooms. And for desert, a kiwi-key lime tart with fresh whipped cream. By the time he had lit the candles and filled their wine glasses with sparkling grape juice and changed into nicer clothes himself, Mac was ready and made her way back to him. He had never seen her look as beautiful as she did right then and there. She had taken his advice to wear something nice to heart and was wearing a low cut black silk dress. The dress was held up by two tiny spaghetti straps fell right above her knees. Her shapely legs looked even longer in leopard print stilettos and her makeup was simple, and merely highlighted her natural beauty. "Wow. You look… wow."

She beamed at him and sat down in the chair he had pulled out for her. "Thank you. You look… amazing yourself." And he did. He wore a simple black suit, with a black shirt and a bright royal blue tie that made his eyes stand out. She waited for him to sit down and once he had she lifted her glass to his. "To us." Was her simple toast.

He clinked his glass and took a sip and they began eating their dinner. Neither said much as they ate, simply enjoying the delicious meal, the clear, beautiful night and each others company.

"I've had such a good time today." She said. "Thank you for everything."

"Thank you for coming." He smiled shyly. "Did you know you're the first girl I've ever brought home?"

Her eyes went wide and she quickly swallowed the bite of shrimp. "Really?"

"Mm-hmm. Mom's met other girlfriends when she's visited me at home. But I've never brought a girl here before."

"Well, I'm honored to be the first."

"I'd like you to be the last."

She looked up, surprised and nervous. "Harm, if you're doing what I think you're about to do, please don't."

Harm smiled and shook his head. "I can't say the thought never crossed my mind, because it has. A 1000 times. Especially when mom gave me her engagement ring this morning. But I'm not asking you yet because I know you're not ready. But I do want to marry you. And I plan on it."

"I plan on it too. I just want us to do everything right this time. We have too much at stake to mess this up."

"I agree. So, I'm going to take it slow and ask you when I think we're ready."

Mac smiled and leaned over and placed her hand over his. "I'll be looking forward to it."

* * *

"Mmm. This is nice." Mac murmured as the two of them slow danced beneath the stars. "This is so perfect. I don't want this night to end.

He pulled back slightly and placed his hand on her cheek, pulling her to him for a kiss. "It doesn't have to."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, the boat is anchored here. Mom and Frank are with the kids. Why don't we just spend the night here."

She wrapped her arms around his neck and looked in his eyes. "That sounds like a good idea to me. I have only one problem with this though."

He looked at her with apparent curiosity. "And what would that be?"

She moved her hands from their locked position behind his neck to the lapels of his coat and pulled it off of him "You have on way too much clothes." Their lips met in another passionate kiss as his coat fell to the floor and his hands moved to the zipper at the back of her dress.

**End Part 11**

Hee. Hell. Even I'M looking forward to part 12!

Feedback makes my fingers move faster. Its a scientifically proven fact. Seriously.


	12. Part 12

**Title**: Sooner or Later (Sequel to "Where do we go…")

**Author**: Tsarina Smith PrincessTsarinacarolina. PG-13/R (some future parts)

**Disclaimer**: puh-leeze.

**Spoilers**: None from the show

**Summary**: Mac and Harm work on making their friendship into something more. However, someone's past just HAS to complicate things. And unlike the show, it's not Mac's.

**Archive**: BTL & anyone else who wants it. Just let me know where its

I'm a feedback ho. I'll take it anytime, anyplace, anywhere. Just SEND IT!

**Part 12**

'I can't believe this is finally happening.' Harm aid to himself. He finished unzipping her dress and then forced himself away from her.

"Mac. Stop. Please." He sighed and cupped her face in his hands. Once that dress is off and I've seen you and touched you, its going to be really hard for me to stop. If you don't want this, please let me know now."

Her face softened and she moved closer, closing the gap he had created. "Harm, right now there is nothing I want more."

"But you said you wanted to take it slow?"

"Last night we slept in the bed and you didn't do anything but hold me. We know our future is together and we've had over eight damn years of foreplay." She moved her hands from his chest to her shoulders and pushed the straps of her dress down. The dress pooled at her feet and she stood there in all her glory, looking at him, anticipating his next move. "I for one am ready for the main event."

Harm couldn't breathe. Out of all the plane crashed and being shot at and car accidents, he felt as if he would finally die due to a lack of oxygen. He had never seen anything or anyone as beautiful as her in his life. Once he finally regained the ability to breathe, he smiled at her. "You planned this didn't you." Underneath the dress, she had been completely naked. Nothing but soft skin beneath his gaze and his hands.

"I hoped for this." She corrected softly.

He ran his hands over the contours of her body, her moans almost making him come undone. Everything about her was absolutely perfect. Her skin was dark and soft all over. Her breasts were full and beautiful. Even the scars marring her from some of their more interesting adventures together didn't take away from her beauty.

"Harm, I was serious before." She purred. "You still are way too dressed for this." Her fingers started to work the buttons on this shirt, her eyes never leaving his. After what seemed like an eternity she was finally pushing the shirt off of his broad shoulders. He was absolutely beautiful. Most men his age were a pale representation of what they had been in their youth, but Harm, like a fine wine had only improved with age. His muscles were well developed, but not bulky. He was lean, but no longer lanky. The smattering of chest hair which had once sparsely occupied his chest had disappeared leaving his creamy skin smooth and way softer then any mans should have a right to be.

"See something you like?"

Mac grinned at him and moved her hands down his abdomen to the button on his pants. "So far so good." She unbuttoned his pants and tugged them along with his boxers down in one pull. "Well well well. I seem to like everything." He was everything she had hoped he would be and laughed as he quickly toed his shoes off and stepped away from the pants. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her tightly to him.

"Mac, we should go inside. You deserve a bed for our first time."

She stepped backwards and sat on the plush, royal chaise lounge. She laid back and pulled him on top of her. "Harm, I want us to make love for the first time out here. Underneath the stars."

"You don't have to ask me twice." His lips hungrily caught hers and it was no time before they were swept away in one another.

JJJ

A while later they lay curled in the chaise together. Their breathing had returned to normal, Mac was resting her head on his chest and his fingers tangled in her hair.

"I love you so much, Sarah."

She looked up at him and smiled brightly. "I love you too, Harm." She shivered and curled up closer to him.

"Are you cold?"

"A little."

He sat up and then stood, extending his hand to her. "Lets go get in bed."

"Ok." She let him help her up and then lead her to bed. She stood to the side while he pulled the covers back on the bed and climbed in. She climbed in beside him and curled back up on his chest. "Night Harm."

"Goodnight Mac."

JJJ

The next morning, she woke up alone again. His black shirt from the night before was lying in his spot. She slipped into it, buttoned it most of the way and went in search of him. She found him steering the boat and drinking a cup of coffee. "Morning." She was a little nervous seeing him again this morning. Last night had been absolutely amazing. Their lovemaking had been phenomenal and falling asleep in his arms had been wonderful, but she could never be sure if the guy would feel the same way.

"Hey beautiful." He smiled at her and pulled her close for a kiss. "My shirt looks so much better on you then it did on me."

"Really?" She said with a smirk. "I honestly thought it looked better on the floor." He blushed which made her giggle and she leaned up to kiss him again. "Is everything okay?"

He nodded. "Yeah. I was kind of scared to wake up to you this morning. I know its irrational, but I didn't want to be there if you regretted anything about last night."

"There us no way I could ever regret last night. It was so perfect."

He released a breath he didn't even know he was holding. "I'm so glad to hear that Mac. I mean, last night was something I had wanted for a very long time."

"Me too." They shared another brief kiss, and Mac stole a sip of his coffee. "So what's on the agenda for today?"

"Well, we should be back in La Jolla in about an hour, and then I figure we'll have enough time to have brunch with Mom and Frank before heading to the airport."

"Yeah. That sounds good. I have to admit though, I'm going to hate going home. Its been nice sleeping in your arms these past few nights."

Harm's face took on a nervous expression and he turned to look at her. "Yeah. About that. There's something I'd like to talk to you about."

"Ok. What is it?"

"I want us to move in together."

Her jaw dropped and she sat down on one of the chairs. "Are you serious?"

He flipped a switch on the display panel and then sat down next to her. "Yeah, I am. I mean, we spend all of our free time together anyways. This way we could save on rent. And also, now that we've taken the next step, it would be so much easier on us and the kids if we were living together instead of constantly packing bags and picking whose apartment to spend the night at that night." He stopped talking and looked at her and smiled softly. "I know I'm babbling, I just don't want to hear you say no."

"Why would I say no?"

He looked at her and opened and closed his mouth a few time before actually saying anything. "Its too soon, it wouldn't be good for the kids… I'm sure there are lots of reasons I could come up with."

She took his hand in hers and brought it to her lips for a gentle kiss. "Yeah, for most couples it would be too soon. But we're not most couples. And you're right. It would be a lot easier on us and the kids if we lived together, rather then constantly toting stuff back and forth all the time."

"Mac. Are you saying yes?"

She giggled at his disbelief and nodded. "Of course I'm saying yes!"

JJJ

About an hour later the boat was back in its slip and they walked hand in hand to the yacht club where they were meeting for brunch. Trish and Frank had already secured a table and smiled and waved when they saw the couple walk in.

"Hey mom." Harm said, greeting his mother with a kiss on her cheek and then took the seat next to Will's high chair. He picked the baby up and kissed his forehead. "Hey buddy. Were you good for Grandma & Grandpa last night?"

"They were both complete angels." Trish said. "Did you two have a good time on the boat?"

Mac looked up from Livvie and smiled warmly at Trish. "We had such a wonderful time. Thank you both so much."

The waiter came by to take their orders and the rest of brunch passed quickly with more talk about the day at sea, Trish and Frank's night with the kids and their plans for when they got home to DC. The meal ended all too soon and it was time for them to head back to the house and head home to DC.

Back at the house Harm and Mac carried the luggage out to the car while Trish and Frank had a little extra time with their grandchildren. Once the car was loaded, they went inside to collect their kids and to say goodbye.

"Don't be a stranger." Trish made Mac promise as she gave her a long hug. "I want you to keep in touch and let me know how you all are doing. Lord knows my son won't. He has the tendency to never pick up a phone."

Mac laughed and promised. "I'll call. I promise. It was so nice to finally meet you."

Trish and Frank switched so Trish could speak to her son. She hugged him tightly and whispered to him, "I hope to get a phone call in the near future letting me know I'm going to have a daughter in law."

"I want that more then anything mom."

"I know you do baby, and I'm so proud of you."

JJJ

Once the goodbyes were finished and the kids were strapped in, they headed for the airport. Miracle of miracles, the plane actually left on time and they were back home in DC in what seemed like no time at all.

At the apartment complex, Harm helped Mac to her door, and they awkwardly stood outside waiting for the other to make the next move.

"Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow." Harm finally said. He moved closer so that he could give her a lingering kiss goodnight and then brushed a kiss on Livvie's forehead.

Mac knew it was now or never and caught his arm as he turned to leave. "Would you like to come in?"

"Do you need some help with your stuff?"

She shook her head. "No. I can manage that. I just don't ever want to spend another night not being in your arms."

Harm absolutely lit up and nodded. He followed her into the apartment and smiled as he shut the door. He was with her. Finally. He was home.

End Part 12

I LOVE feedback. It makes all warm and tingly inside J


	13. Part 13

**Title**: Sooner or Later (Sequel to "Where do we go…")

**Author**: Tsarina Smith PrincessTsarinacarolina. PG-13/R (some future parts)

**Disclaimer**: puh-leeze.

**Spoilers**: Maybe a few here and there… the shows been over for a while though, so pretty much anything is fair game.

**Summary**: Mac and Harm work on making their friendship into something more. However, someone's past just HAS to complicate things. And unlike the show, it's not Mac's.

**Archive**: BTL & anyone else who wants it. Just let me know where its

I'm a feedback ho. I'll take it anytime, anyplace, anywhere. Just SEND IT!

**Authors Notes**: I know the ceremony for Pulitzer winners takes place in late May, and now in my story its late June, but deal with me here. Also, the winners only get $10,000 for reward money, but I'm changing that figure a bit just because I feel like it. Also. The phone call at the end, the part in parentheses is what the person Mac is talking to is saying.

**Part 13**

The next few weeks were hectic as they met with the leasing agent (trying to get out of as few fees as possible), packing, moving their things to the new apartment and of course adjusting to the new changes to their relationship. Mac was actually adjusting better to the changes then Harm was. She loved sharing her life with someone again. She usually arrived home before he did, so by the time he was home, the kids were bathed, dinner was simmering and Mac was looking forward to another evening with the man of her dreams.

Harm was taking a little longer to adjust to their new relationship. Primarily out of fear. Part of him was afraid that he had somehow pushed her into something she wasn't ready for. He was fine in the beginning but as weeks went on, he got more and more used to her being there. Waking up to her, coming home to her, bathing the kids together falling asleep with her in his arms… it was every thing he had ever wanted and the fear that one day she would wake up and realize this had been a horrible mistake and want to leave him and Will.

* * *

"What is with you Harm?" Sturgis asked as he easily sank another basket. "I know I'm good at this, but you usually at least make it a little bit challenging."

He took a swig of water and walked over to the bleachers and sat down. "Do you think Mac and I are moving too fast?"

Sturgis stopped mid swig and gave his friend an incredulous look. "Are you kidding me?" Harm shrugged and Sturgis sighed and crossed his arms over his chest. "Harm, you and Mac have waited too long and been through too much and have come so far for you to ruin it by backing off or getting scared and running for the hills."

"Sturg, I'm not scared of the relationship and wanting to leave. I'm scared that we're moving too fast for her and she's going to change her mind about us."

Suddenly sympathetic for his best friend Sturgis sat down beside him and patted him on the back. "Harm, I know you and Mac have loved each other pretty much from the first day you met. But do you know when I knew that she loved you?"

Harm shook his head solemnly.

"Do you remember that case Mac and I worked on a long time ago? Where she was using visions to solve the case and was driving me crazy?" Harm nodded and smiled at the memory. "Well, we were arguing about your relationship with her, and I told her she just needed to get over it and move on. She said that wouldn't work because she was in love with you."

"Damn it Sturgis! Why didn't you tell me! We wasted so much time!"

"Harm, buddy. Sit down. I didn't tell you because she made me promise not to. You two weren't at the greatest place at that time and she didn't think that you felt the same way." He noticed the depressed look on Harm's face. "Is everything ok?"

"That case was only 3 months before she met Kevin. Damn, we wasted so much time."

"Listen. I can tell you that Mac will probably always love Kevin, but she loves you too. I believe she always has and always will."

"How do you get over losing your spouse though? I mean, She'll always romanticize the way things were with him because things never had a chance to get bad. I mean, they were only married for about two years. That's pretty much still the honeymoon period. If we're together for the rest of our lives, I'm sure we'll hit a rough patch sooner or later. What if she…" He trailed off and looked helplessly at his hands.

Sturgis listened to his friend and felt so bad for him. He had never seen him this scared over a woman. "Harm, does your mom love Frank?"

He looked at Sturgis, shocked by the statement. "Well, I sure as hell hope so, considering they've been married for twenty five years."

"Do you think she still loves your dad?"

Realizing what he was going for, he nodded. "Yeah. She told me she always has and part of her always will."

"Ok. There's example number one. Now. For example number two. Do you still love Diane?"

If Harm hadn't already been sitting down, that question would have knocked him on his six. "Sturgis, I haven't thought about her in years."

"That's not what I asked. I asked if you still loved her?"

He sat there quietly for a minute, lost in his thoughts. "Yeah. I still do. I mean, I don't think I'm in love with her anymore, but I do still love her."

"Mac is always going to love Kevin. They had a child together. But she loves you too. And the two of you are building together has the potential to be something that will last for the rest of your lives. But you've got to let go of the past. Mac is moving on and letting go, you've got to do the same thing."

"I want to. I want to so badly, but I can't lose her Sturgis. I don't want to push her and have her end up hating me."

"That will never happen."

Both men turned at the sound of the soft voice and they stood, watching her cross over to them. Sturgis patted his friend on the back, said a greeting to Mac and left the gym.

"Sorry to have interrupted. I came to see if you'd like to go get dinner and Bud told me you were here." She sat down and patted the bench next to her. She waited on Harm to sit next to her before she started. "Baby, why didn't you tell me you were feeling this way?"

"I didn't want you to know how scared I was. I know insecure men are pretty much a turnoff to most women."

"Harm, nothing about you could turn me off." She picked up his hand and smiled at him. "I'm in love with you. I love you like crazy. I've wanted to be with you since pretty much five minutes after I met you. And Sturgis was right. I love Kevin and I'm sure I always will, but that doesn't mean that I don't love you too. To be completely honest, part of me was still in love with you when Kevin was alive."

He smiled at her and squeezed her hand. "I'm sorry for being so weird lately."

"What else is new?" She laughed and gave him a playful shove. "Why don't you hit the showers and then I'll take you out to dinner. There are some things I need to talk to you about."

"Is everything okay?"

She nodded. "Yeah, its great. There are just some things I want to talk to you about. Make that shower snappy mister. I'm hungry."

He laughed and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "I'll be out quick."

* * *

About half an hour later, they were sitting at a table at On the Border over in Tyson's Corner, and Harm was anxious for Mac to tell him what was going on.

"So what's going on?"

"Well, actually its about Kevin."

He looked up from his burrito in surprise. "Is everything okay?"

She smiled and nodded. "Yes, its fine. I got a call from Lee Houseman from the Pulitzer Prize committee this afternoon. Kevin is being honored post-mortem for his work in Libya right before he died. The ceremony for the winners is Saturday at Columbia University. I already spoke to Claire and I invited her to go to the luncheon with me. We're going to just do a whole weekend and go shopping and get spa treatments and have a girls weekend."

"That sounds great. He deserved it. That piece he did was amazing."

She beamed with pride that he acknowledged Kevin's work and continued. "Well, here's the thing. When I brought up the idea of the two of us going up to Claire, she thought it was a great idea. We talked for a little bit and when we decided to make a whole weekend of it, I suggested inviting Elizabeth."

Harm nodded and smiled. He didn't really get where exactly she was going, but knew she'd get to the point eventually.

"So, after deciding to ask Elizabeth to come, we also decided to ask Chloe and Harriet to come."

"Jesus, Mac. Are you guys going to rent out a whole hotel."

"Hush. All of us girls together, I think we'll have a lot of fun."

"Isn't Chloe a little young?"

"Harm, she's 17. That's not that young."

"It is to a dad."

She rolled her eyes and got ready to tell him the kicker. "After talking for a while, Claire suggested asking someone else to come with us."

"Who's that? I think you've already named every female you know."

"Your mom."

He sat straight up and gaped at her. "Seriously? Mom and Claire going on vacation together? Mac, that will be so awkward."

She shook her head. "I don't think it will be. It'll only be Claire and I going to the Pulitzer luncheon, so that won't be to weird. And inviting her was Claire's idea."

"I swear, that woman is going for sainthood."

Mac laughed and nodded. "Yeah, something like that. Harm, the thing is, she knows we're serious. And she will always, always be a part of our lives because of Livvie. And she already refers to Trish as Livvie's other grandmother and she wants to get to know her. And I'd really like it if they got to know each other too."

"Honey, you can invite anyone you want to this thing. I'm just sure it will be a difficult day when they present you with Kevin's award and I just don't want any battling mothers doing anything to bring you down."

She smiled and picked up his hand. "I appreciate your concern, but I just have a feeling that they'll get along great. I just wanted to make sure you didn't have a problem with me inviting your mom before I actually did it."

* * *

Once they got home that evening, Harm paid the sitter and Mac went into the bedroom to call Trish. She answered on the first ring and was so excited to hear from Mac.

(Mac, darling, how are you?)

"I'm good, Trish. How are you and Frank doing?"

(We're doing good. Just got back from taking the boat out.)

"Sounds fun." Gathering her courage, the took a deep breath and said, "Trish, what are you doing this weekend?"

(Nothing really. Frank is leaving for Maine onThursday morning, so I don't have anything exciting planned. Why? Are you all planning on coming out?)

"No, not exactly. Here's the thing. Kevin, my late husband, is being awarded a post-mortem Pulitzer prize for his work in Libya before he died. The awards luncheon is Saturday at Columbia University. I spoke to his mother, Claire, and she's going up with me. While we were talking though, we decided to take advantage of being in New York City and have a weekend of it. Her daughter Elizabeth is coming, as well as Harriet and I'm going to ask my "little sister" Chloe tonight. And Claire and I would both really like it if you would come as well."

(Mac, sweetheart, breathe.)

Mac heard nothing but silence after that and said Trish's name to make sure the connection had been lost.

(I'm here. I'd love to go, really I would. But Claire should enjoy honoring her son's memory. Not having to spend time with her daughter in-laws boyfriends mother.)

"Trish, the whole thing was Claire's idea. She knows how serious Harm and I are and knows that you're going to be another Grandmother to Livvie and that we're all going to be together some through the years and she really wants to get to know you."

Trish laughed. (Is she going for sainthood or something?)

Mac grinned. "Harm seems to think so, but no. She's just very understanding and wants what's best for Livvie. And for me. She is always telling me how much she wants me to be happy and how good Harm and I are for each other."

(I'll tell you what, Mac. I'd love to come. But only after I talk with Claire and make sure she really, truly wants me there. Would you mind giving me her number?)

"Of course not." Mac listed off the number, took another breath and said, "Trish, I really hope you can come. It would mean a lot to me."

(I'll do whatever I can. I'll call Claire and I'll get right back to you. Give my love to Harm and the kids.)

"I will. Give our love to Frank."

(I will. I'll talk to you later.)

"Bye bye." Mac hung up the phone and went into the living room where Harm was sitting on the couch reading to the kids. She waited till he had finished the story to run her hands through his dark hair. He tiled his head back and looked at her with a smile.

"How'd it go with mom?"

"She wants to call Claire and talk it over with her. She said she'd call me back."

He groaned. "What I wouldn't give to be able to hear that conversation."

Mac smiled and leaned down to kiss him. "Well, we'll find out what happens soon enough."

End Part 13

Coming up… The moms talk on the phone.

Feedback is as essential as diet mountain dew and Starbucks. And blueberry/lemon/almond cookies. And my boyfriends kisses…. The list could go on and on…


	14. Part 14

**Title**: Sooner or Later (Sequel to "Where do we go…")

**Author**: Tsarina Smith PrincessTsarinacarolina. PG-13/R (some future parts)

**Disclaimer**: puh-leeze.

**Spoilers**: Maybe a few here and there… the shows been over for a while though, so pretty much anything is fair game.

**Summary**: Mac and Harm work on making their friendship into something more. However, someone's past just HAS to complicate things. And unlike the show, it's not Mac's.

**Archive**: BTL & anyone else who wants it. Just let me know where its

I'm a feedback ho. I'll take it anytime, anyplace, anywhere. Just SEND IT!

**Part 14**

The phone hadn't rung yet.

It had been over an hour since Mac had given Trish Claire's phone number and she was starting to regret her brilliant idea of having everyone together for the weekend. It had been an hour. How long does it possibly take to ask 'is it okay if I join you all in New York?'; 'Well of course its ok. Now lets call Sarah and tell her.'

Ugh. How did she go from having no mothers to having two surrogate ones? Oh yeah. She had fallen in love with two amazing men who had amazing families.

"Mac, honey, is everything ok?"

She looked up at Harm and gave him a weak smile. "Of course it is. Why?"

"You've been washing that same dish for fifteen minutes."

She looked down and frowned. He was right. The sink was still full and the turquoise fruit bowl she had started washing almost twenty minutes ago was still in her hand. "Sorry baby. I just have a lot on my mind."

"Anything to do with the fact that my mother hasn't called you back yet." He smiled at her nod and took the dish from her hand. He sat it on the counter and took her elbow and led her over to the sofa. "Honey, some people just aren't meant to be friends."

"I know that. Our lives would just be so much easier if they were. I mean, I don't have parents, so Trish, Frank and Claire are her only grandparents. I just wanted everyone to get along."

"They will. In time. Claire just lost Kevin about a year ago. She's already proven herself saint like by being so understanding of our relationship. Its hard to ask her to be friends with my mother on top of that."

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

Two seconds after the agreed with him, the phone rang. She lunged for it and answered it with a breathless, "Hello?"

"Mac, it's Trish. Sorry it took me so long to get back to you."

"It's ok. How did your talk go with Claire?"

"It went very very well. I will be coming with all of you and I'm looking forward to it."

Mac breathed a sigh of relief. "Oh, I'm so glad to hear that."

"Well, I guess I'll see you Friday then."

"What!" Mac was livid. "You don't call me back for an hour and you're not even going to tell me what's happened?"

Trish laughed and calmed Mac's rattled nerves. "Relax, darling. Everything is fine. We had a very nice talk."

"Well. About what?"

"Has anyone told you you're very persistent?"

She laughed. "Yeah. Just about everyone I've ever met. So tell me what happened."

"We had a nice talk. She told me a little bit about Kevin. He seemed like a wonderful man, Mac."

"He was." She smiled at the thought of her deceased husband. "A good man, and a wonderful father."

Harm smiled at her and reached over and lightly squeezed her hand.

"We also talked about you and Harm and what a good match the two of you are. And I told her that I had been where you are now. Married and lost one wonderful man and then fell in love with another. I even had the wonderful mother in law in Sarah Rabb that you have in Claire."

"Wow. You know I hadn't even thought about that. You really have been exactly where I am."

"Claire and I discussed lots of things. Once she convinced me that I really was welcome to come, we started making travel plans. I hope you don't mind, but we took it upon ourselves to put some ideas together."

"No, I don't mind at all. What all did you two come up with?"

"Well," Trish started and then cleared her throat, "Frank has a good friend who is a partial owner of the Ritz Carlton. I could get us a huge suite there for the weekend."

Mac's mouth fell open. "Trish, are you serious? The Ritz Carlton? That place is about $1500 a night."

"Not when your husband has a friend who owns a decent sized chunk of it. Let me do this, Mac. Please."

Mac smiled at Harm. "Trish, if you want to arrange for us to stay in what is quite possibly the most amazing hotel in the world, I'm not going to complain a bit."

"Good. Because I've already arranged a suite for all of us. it's a three bedroom, three and a half bathroom suite. One bedroom has a king sized bed, the other two bedrooms will have double beds."

"Well, that's nice. Only two of will have to sleep in the same bed."

"Yeah, and Claire has volunteered to share with Beth, since they're mother and daughter and have shared before."

"Ok." Mac shifted on the sofa when Harm got up to go check on the kids. "What else do you guys have planned?"

"Well, Sunday morning we have reservations to have brunch at one of the restaurants downstairs, and Claire has arranged for a spa day for us all on Saturday at a new spa in the city."

"Wow. I'm leaving you two to plan all of our vacations."

Trish laughed and then wowed her again. "Well, here's the topper. Frank has arranged for us to use one of the company jets. So Claire and Beth are going to fly to DC, I'm sure Chloe can fly down and then we can all take the jet to New York." The other line was silent and she asked if Mac was okay.

"Yeah, I'm fine. You two just amaze me."

* * *

About twenty minutes later, she and Trish had ended their conversation, with plans to talk later on in the week. She went looking for Harm and found him laying in their bed reading a case for work. She smiled as she watched him. He had stripped out of his jeans and t-shirt and wore only a pair of pajama bottoms that slung low on his hips. "Hey handsome."

He put down the file and gave her the trillion watt "flyboy" smile. "Hey beautiful." He patted the spot next to him on the bed. "How was the talk with mom?"

"She perched herself on the edge and smiled. "Amazing. Your mom is a wonderful woman."

"Yeah, she is." He rolled on to his side and propped his head up on his hands and began stroking her thigh. "So what are the plans for your trip?"

Her mind was no longer on the trip. It was currently on Harm's hands touching more then just her leg. "Well, we're flying up on one of Frank's companies jets, Trish got us reservations at the Ritz Carlton and Claire got us a spa day after the luncheon on Saturday. And of course lots of shopping and dinners. The usual New York City stuff."

"Mmm." He sat up and kissed the sensitive spot on her neck for a moment before pulling back to gaze at her. "That sounds nice. You ladies will enjoy yourselves I'm sure."

"Yeah, we will." She forced herself to pull away from him and stood up. "Hold that thought for two minutes." She got off the bed and went into the bathroom. She stripped until she wore nothing but the baby blue lace bra and boy short style panties. The color looked beautiful on her, and she knew the set was one of Harm's favorite so she decided not to bother with any sort of nightie or negligee. She took the silver barrette out of her hair and ran her fingers though it, tousling it slightly. For the final touch, she rubbed mango edible body lotion over her soft skin and flipped off the light and opened the door.

Harm had held the thought all right. He had also occupied himself while his girlfriend turned herself into the sex goddess he worshipped. He lit the candles they kept all over the room and turned down the bed. He then slipped out of his pajama pants, now wearing nothing but soft navy blue boxers. He sat on the edge of the bed and waited for Mac to come out of the bathroom. She finally opened the door and as usual, she took his breath away.

"God, you're beautiful." He said in a soft voice.

She gave him a brilliant smile and moved closer to him. "Baby, you still take my breath away."

His hands moved over her skin and his lips soon followed the path. He reached behind her to unhook the garment that was keeping him from worshipping her breasts and smiled as it dropped to the floor. "Whoops."

She laughed and looped her fingers in the waistbands of his boxers and yanked them down. "You take off my clothes, I take off yours."

"Well, that still leaves us with a problem."

Mac grinned at him. "And what would that be sailor?"

You wear more then I do."

"Well," she started in her husky, seduction voice, "I guess this time, I'll give you a freebie." She pulled her own panties off and then sat down on the bed. "Come on, Flyboy. Your move."

He was lowering himself to the bed before she even finished the demand and was covering his lips with hers. "I love you so much, Sarah."

"I love you, Harm. So much."

End Part 14

Feedback pretty pretty pretty please. Seriously. Makes my whole day. And tomorrow is my next day back to work after 5 days off, so I'm going to need it.


	15. Part 15

**Title**: Sooner or Later (Sequel to "Where do we go…")

**Author**: Tsarina Smith PG-13/R (some future parts)

**Disclaimer**: puh-leeze.

**Spoilers**: Maybe a few here and there… the shows been over for a while though, so pretty much anything is fair game.

**Summary**: Mac and Harm work on making their friendship into something more. However, someone's past just HAS to complicate things. And unlike the show, it's not Mac's.

**Archive**: BTL & anyone else who wants it. Just let me know where its

I'm a feedback ho. I'll take it anytime, anyplace, anywhere. Just SEND IT!

**Authors Note**: I'm going to be wrapping this up soon… maybe at Part 20... End on an even number. I've got some ideas for another sequel (I'm all about trilogies!), so let me know of you're interested!

**Part 15**

"Claire! Beth!" Harm spotted the women in the airport and waved to get their attention.

Claire smiled as she nudged her daughter and smiled. Harm was kind of a hard sight to miss. He was a sight to behold. A tall, drop dead gorgeous manall wrapped up in an immaculate white uniform. They made their way over to him and she gave him a hug, and Beth followed.

"Ladies, good to see you both again."

"It's good to see you too," Claire said, "but I thought Mac was picking us up. Is everything ok?"

He nodded. "Yeah, she's great. My boss, AJ Chegwidden, is retiring from the NAVY, and he said he had something urgent to talk to Mac about. So, she wanted me to meet you guys here."

She linked her arm through Harm's and smiled up at him. "Well, it's always nice to have a handsome man pick me up from the airport."

* * *

"Mac, have a seat, please." AJ gestured to the empty chairs in front of his desk and then took a seat.

"So, what's going on, sir?"

"Well, you know I'm retiring in a few weeks."

She nodded. "Yes sir. And I know that everyone is really going to miss working with you."

He smiled at his favorite former chief of staff. "Maybe. But not once they find out who my replacement is going to be." He slid a file across the desk. She opened it and gasped at Harm'spersonnel file.

"Sir?"

AJ smiled. "The promotion list just came out. Harm is about to get his promotion to Captain."

She beamed with the same pride she always felt whenever he got awards citing his bravery, promotions or even a pat on the back. She was always so proud of him. "Does he know yet?"

He shook his head. "Nope. I've gone to a lot of trouble to keep this from him. I want it to be a surprise to him and my staff."

Mac nodded. "I understand. And I'll keep it to myself, but why did you want to see me?"

He cleared his throat. "Well, Admiral Morris is retiring from the judiciary, Captain Halbright is taking his spot and that leaves a spot open. Mac, you were brilliant when you filled in on the bench. I would like you to reinstate your commission and take the open spot."

Her mouth dropped. "Are you serious?"

"Yes, of course. I've already talked to Admiral Morris, Captain Halbright and the Secnav, everything is all ready if you say yes. Now, you remember that being a marine isn't as lucrative as being a private lawyer, but seeing as how members of the judiciary do make more then JAG lawyers, I hope you'll consider this."

She jumped up, forgot all about decorum and rushed around the desk to hug her former commanding officer. "Oh my God, this is wonderful. Thank you so much sir."

He smiled and returned the hug. "You're very welcome, Mac. I assume you'll need some time to get things at the law firm taken care of, but in three weeks, I really would like it if you would be here on my last day. I'm going to promote Harm during staff call, and I'm sure he'd love for you to do the honors. I figure we could swear you back in that morning also."

She was absolutely ecstatic. "I'm so happy about all of this."

"I am too. I feel like I'm leaving this place in good hands."

* * *

Mac unlocked the door to the apartment and smiled as she heard the laughter inside. Beth was sitting on the sofa with the kids, reading them a story and Claire and Harm were in the kitchen whipping up something she assumed was going to be phenomenal.

"Hey guys, I'm home." She set the keys on the table by the door and bent over when she saw Livvie hop up and head in her direction. She hoisted up her daughter and gave her a hug and a kiss. "Hey baby. Did you have a good day?"

"Grandma and Aunt Beth are here!"

Mac smiled at her in-laws. "I know. Are you having fun with them?"

"Yes! Can they stay with us?"

"They're staying with us tonight, and then Mommy, Grandma and Aunt Beth are going on a little trip."

"Can I go?"

"No, sweetie. You're going to stay with Harm and Will."

Harm and Claire came into the living room and smiled at Mac. Harm leaned over Livvie and gave her a soft kiss, and then took Livvie from her so Claire could give her a hug.

"How was your meeting with the Admiral?"

Her face lit up as she told them all about her meeting with AJ, leaving out the part about his promotion and taking over AJ's place.

Harm was so excited for her. He absolutely could not have been happier that she would be a Marine again. She had so much pride in the Corps, and wore the uniform so well and couldn't wait till she was back at headquarters. He couldn't wait for their uniforms to hang side by side in the closet. And as long as he wasn't away on an investigation, they could ride in together, and leave for home together. Headquarters just wasn't the same without her there.

"Baby, congratulations. I am so happy for you. I just hope I don't ever have to appear before you in court though."

Mac laughed and clarified his comment for Beth & Claire's sake. "Before I left JAG to move to Atlanta, I filled in as a judge and Harm hated it. We had worked together as partners for so long, I knew all of his moves and tricks and didn't let him get away with anything."

"I still won though, didn't I."

She gave him a quick kiss. "Yes you did and I was incredibly happy about that."

* * *

"Tonight was fun." Mac said as she climbed into bed. "Its nice seeing Claire again."

"She's a great lady."

"Yeah, she is." Mac rolled onto her side and propped herself up. "I'm so nervous and so excited about this weekend."

"You guys will have fun."

"You weren't saying that the other day. You were saying some people aren't meant to be friends."

He sat up and sighed. "Mac, I misjudged Claire. She's a remarkable person, but there's something between us that's been brewing for years and she's not blind. She can see it. Everyone can see it."

She smiled. "Yeah. Everyone saw it. Even Jordan, Renee and Mic."

He groaned. "Ugh. Now we need to hire an exorcist."

"Why?"

"Those names contaminated our bedroom."

She laughed and moved closer to him to give him a kiss. "God, I love you Harm."

"I love you too, Sarah."

* * *

Everyone was at the airport waiting on Chloe's plane from Vermont, and Trish on the jet to arrive. Bud and Harm were their to see their ladies off and get in a few more goodbye kisses.

Mac looked up from her magazine and saw Chloe's plane unloading. She spotted her little sister and stood up and ran over to her. "Chloe!"

Chloe threw herself into her "big sister's" embrace and hugged her tightly. "Mac! I missed you!"

"I missed you too, sweetie."

"Where's Livvie?"

"She and Will are with a sitter. We didn't want to lug two kids through the airport."

Chloe nodded and looked around the group. She smiled at Harm and moved to hug him as well.

"Chloe, you have gotten way too grown up for us here."

She rolled her eyes. "I'm 17. A long way from the little girl who hid on the top of the elevator."

Mac laughed at the memory. "I also remember a little girl who told my handsome partner way too much information."

Harm looped his arm around her waist and pressed a kiss to her temple. "And look. Four years later here we are." His cell phone rang and he pulled away from Mac long enough to answer it. "Hey Mom. Okay. We'll meet you there in a few minutes." He hung up the phone. "Mom is here. Lets get going."

They got over to the terminal that the jet was out and saw Trish standing outside waiting on them. She embraced Harm and Mac in a warm hug and then was introduced to the rest of the group.

Trish and Claire looked at each other for a moment before moving in for a cautious hug.

Once they pulled apart, Trish smiled. "Claire, its so nice to finally meet you. I've heard so many wonderful things about you."

"Like wise. Thank you so much for arranging so much of this trip."

"It was my pleasure." She looked at her watch. "We can start boarding anytime. Anthony should be finishing the pre flight check shortly."

"Well, then lets go!" Chloe said, excitedly. "I've never been on a private jet before!"

Trish smiled and looped her arm around the young woman's shoulders. "Well, lets board. And I'll give you the grand tour." She told her son and Bud good bye and her and Chloe headed for the plain."

Claire and Elizabeth said goodbye to the gentlemen and followed Trish and Chloe onto the plain.

Harm smiled as they walked away and pulled her close to him. "Have a good trip, baby."

"I will. I'll call you tonight, ok?"

"Sounds good." She reached up on her tiptoes and gave him a soft kiss. "God, I love you so much Harmon Rabb."

His smiled was brilliant as he gave her a deeper kiss. "You're my life, Sarah. I love you too."

They parted and she boarded the plane and he turned with Bud and left the airport. He missed her like crazy all ready.

End Part 15.

I love Feedback. Seriously. Love it.


	16. Part 16

**Title**: Sooner or Later (Sequel to "Where do we go…")

**Author**: Tsarina Smith PG-13/R (some future parts)

**Disclaimer**: puh-leeze.

**Spoilers**: Maybe a few here and there… the shows been over for a while though, so pretty much anything is fair game.

**Summary**: Mac and Harm work on making their friendship into something more. However, someone's past just HAS to complicate things. And unlike the show, it's not Mac's.

**Archive**: BTL & anyone else who wants it. Just let me know where its

I'm a feedback ho. I'll take it anytime, anyplace, anywhere. Just SEND IT!

**Authors Note**: So, I know that at the Admiral's 'dining out' or whatever it was called, everyone was in their military uniforms. But I adore evening gowns, so the ladies are going to wear gowns and the men will be in their dress uniforms.

**AN part Deux**: FINALLY! I meant to upload this yesterday. I tried off and on for about 10 hours, but wasn't cooperating. Enjoy!

**Part 16**

"This hotel is absolutely amazing." Mac went into the bedroom her and Trish were sharing and collapsed on one of the beds. The feather bed was quite possibly the most comfortable bed she had ever sat on, and the sheet count had to be ridiculously high.

Trish smiled and sat down on her own bed and took in the room. They were both relaxed immensely when Chloe came bursting in.

"Oh my God, you guys. There's a flat screen TV in the BATHROOM! I never want to go home!"

Mac laughed and stood up, missing the bed already and walked around the suite. "Yep. I agree with Chloe. Never going home. Harm and the kids can come up here and we'll just stowaway in this room forever."

Everyone else was having a similar reaction to their accommodations and Trish was being mobbed by hugs and thank you's, for having set this up.

Chloe wandered around the suite for a few more minutes before declaring she was ready to hit the town.

"You've been on two planes today." Mac said. "You don't want to rest at all?"

"Nope. I've never been to New York and I want to go shopping."

Beth nodded. "I agree. I haven't been since high school, and I wouldn't mind doing some shopping myself. Clark's office is sponsoring a charity event in two weeks and I have to find something amazing to wear."

Mac smiled. "Ok. Lets go shop."

* * *

Mac smiled wistfully as the group strolled down Fifth Avenue. This brought back such pleasant memories. Once when they were dating, Kevin had surprised her with a weekend in the city. They had shopped and had dinners and spent a lot of time alone together in their hotel room. It was one night after dinner and a carriage ride through Central Park, that he proposed. She had said yes instantly and they had retreated to their hotel room as quickly as possible and spent the rest of the evening and a good part of the following day 'celebrating' in private.

"You okay?" Claire asked. Her daughter in law was rarely ever so quiet, especially not when everyone else was chattering away.

She nodded. "Yeah, I'm good. Just remembering when Kevin brought me here. And when he proposed. It was such a magical night."

Claire smiled and linked her arm through Mac's. "He loved you so much."

"I loved him too."

* * *

"Oh, Mac, look at this!"

Mac turned from the display of Ernest Sewn jeans and looked at Harriet. She was holding an exquisite royal blue silk evening gown. The bodice looked as if it would be snug, and had two tiny straps that came from the center and tied around her neck bandeau style and the skirt looked like it flared out just a tad. There was a smattering of royal blue beads placed strategically on the dress and she knew it would look stunning on her friend. "Harriet, that is gorgeous. You have to try it on."

"I will if you will."

Mac looked at her with curiosity and her jaw dropped as her friend pulled another dress out from behind the blue one and handed it to Mac. The dress was equally as stunning. It was a chocolate brown silk piece that was devastatingly sexy. It was strapless as well, but instead of a loose skirt that flared out, this one was snug until right around where it would hit her calves and then it flared out. (Just for a visual: http/ it on, please?"

Mac nodded and picked up a pair of the jeans in her size and took the dress from Harriet. Upon closer inspection, she realized it was backless and had more detail then she had originally thought. There was a tiny bit of chiffon at the top of the dress and some ribbing on the bodice. They two of them went into the dressing room and tried on their gowns.

"Mac, let me see it!"

"Only if I can see yours!"

Two doors opened at the same time, and both gasped.

"You look so beautiful!" Both said at the same time and then laughed.

"Harriet, I LOVE that dress on you. Its perfect."

She beamed and ran her hands over her hips. "You don't think its too snug?"

Mac shook her head. "No way. Its perfect. Bud's going to die when he sees it."

"Well, we'll have to have a double funeral, because Harm will too."

She grinned and looked in the three way mirror. The dress really was perfect for her. It fit like a glove and hugged her body in all the right places. The strapless top, the low cut back and the way it clung to her hips showed off the figure she worked hard for and was proud of, and the color looked amazing with her complexion. "This dress is perfect. You have excellent taste."

Harriet beamed. "I do, don't I." She looked in the mirror one last time. "I'm going to change and go check out."

"Ok. I still have to try on some jeans, but I'll meet you guys in a few minutes." Mac went back in the dressing room and smiled at her image. The dress was amazing. And she could already imagine Harm's response to her in it. She closed her eyes and pictured him running his fingers over her bare back, finding the zipper and pulling it slowly down. Hopefully, he would have his moth on her neck, or shoulders at the time. He would give the snug material a little tug and the dress would pool around her feet. Feet. Hmmm. This was a dress that screamed extremely sexy stilettos. Maybe the Christian Lacroix satin sandals they walked by on their way in. She shimmied out of the dress, quickly tried on the jeans and put back on her clothes and headed to the shoe department.

* * *

Two hours later, tired from shopping and substantially poorer, they headed back to the hotel to drop off their packages before heading to dinner. The concierge at the hotel had recommended a new place just a few blocks away, so they took his advice and went there for dinner.

After a steak that was bigger then any piece of meat she had ever seen, and some superb vegetables, Mac was ready for bed and to talk to Harm.

Once back at the hotel, everyone was pretty exhausted and decided to get to bed early in preparation for tomorrow. Trish was in bed, reading, so Mac took her cell phone and went out onto the balcony. It was a gorgeous night and surprisingly quiet for New York City. She hit number one on her speed dial and waited for him to pick up.

(Hey gorgeous.)

Mac's grin grew with his greeting. "Hey Baby."

(How's New York?)

"Amazing. This hotel is to die for. Part of me wants you and the kids to come here and we'll just live in this suite forever."

He laughed. (Sounds like a good plan.)

She noticed he went quiet all of a sudden. "Is everything ok?"

(Yeah. Its fine. I just miss you.)

"Oh, Harm. I miss you too. This is the first time we've been apart since I moved back to DC."

(I know. And I hate it. I don't know what I'm going to do when I have to go away for cases and stuff. )

Mac smiled, thinking of his imminent promotion. "I know, baby." She heard babbling in the background and her smile grew larger. "How are the kids?"

(Perfect. They both miss you, but we're having fun. I'm trying to put Livvie down for the night but every time I lay her down, she pops right back up and says, 'present'.)

They both laughed. The little girls third birthday was coming up next week, and being as smart as she was, she knew it. "She's going to be fun when she gets to be a teenager."

(Don't I know it.) He was quiet for a second, and then said, (So what did you ladies do this afternoon?)

She leaned back in the chair and looked at the beautiful skyline. "Well, we got here, and Chloe insisted on going shopping. So, we headed to Fifth Avenue."

(Sounds fun. What'd you buy?)

"How'd you know I bought anything?"

He laughed again. (Mac, honey, you may be a kick ass marine, but you're one of the biggest shopaholics I've ever met.)

She blushed and gave in. "Well, at Neiman Marcus, I bought an absolutely beautiful gown to wear to the Admiral's dining out and some shoes, and these amazing jeans that I saw in Vogue last week."

(What else?)

"What else? That cost me about $1500. Should I have bought more?"

(I know you did, so what else?)

She could hear the smile in his voice, so she told him about the brown leather bag she bought at Michael Kors, the Ralph Lauren polo's she bought for the kids and told him she had a surprise for him.

(Wow. So, do I need to start looking for a cardboard box somewhere for us to live in?)

"Ha. Ha. I still have my ridiculously huge salary for two more weeks, so why not take advantage of it."

(Baby, its fine. I'm just kidding.)

"I know." It was her turn to be quiet and he noticed it.

(Ok, so what's on your mind?)

"Just thinking about you and the kids. I think we'd have a blast here with them."

(Yeah, we would.)

"Would that be weird? I mean, New York is where Kevin proposed. Would it be disrespectful to come here with you, Will and his daughter?"

(No. Not at all. Kevin would want you to be happy Mac. I'm sure he's in heaven now. Maybe sitting around with my Dad, Jordan, Baby Sarah and everyone else we love that's no longer with us, watching over us and wishing us the best.)

"You really believe that?"

(I do.) He paused, and then said, (Mac, I may have been jealous as hell of Kevin. And I was so mad and so hurt when you moved to Atlanta, but Kevin adored you. And from what I heard, he was a kind man and a loving father. I think he'd be happy to know that someone else was taking care of his girls and loving them so much. I know if the roles were reversed its exactly what I would want.)

She smiled and said, "Well, maybe once things at JAG get settled, the four of us could come here for a fun family/romantic weekend."

(I'd love that.)

They talked for a little bit longer, until he caught her trying to stifle a yawn.

(Baby, you should head to bed. Tomorrow is going to be draining for you and Claire. You should get some rest.)

"I think I will. Kiss the kids goodnight for me."

(I will. I love you, Sarah.)

"I love you too, Harm."

The hung up the phones and she went back into the bedroom, collapsed on the sinfully comfortable bed and fell into a sound sleep.

* * *

Back in Washington, Harm put phone back on the receiver and went to his desk and opened the briefcase. Tucked into a small pocket was a black velvet jewelry bag. He opened it up and pulled out the sparkling one and a half carat diamond solitaire with emerald side stones and sighed. He felt like they were both almost ready. Hopefully it wouldn't be too much longer before he could make her his wife and make all of his fantasies for their future a reality.

End Part 16.

Feedback: Its what's for dinner. (Well, technically in Charlotte its only 2:01pm, so I guess its what's for lunch.)

Ooh. And there's a surprise visitor in the next part. Hee. Someone we haven't seen in a while and I'm sure we hoped to never see again.


	17. Part 17

**Title**: Sooner or Later (Sequel to "Where do we go…")

**Author**: Tsarina Smith PG-13/R (some future parts)

**Disclaimer**: puh-leeze.

**Spoilers**: Maybe a few here and there… the shows been over for a while though, so pretty much anything is fair game.

**Summary**: Mac and Harm work on making their friendship into something more. However, someone's past just HAS to complicate things. And unlike the show, it's not Mac's.

**Archive**: BTL & anyone else who wants it. Just let me know where its

I'm a feedback ho. I'll take it anytime, anyplace, anywhere. Just SEND IT!

**Part 17**

Harm had been right. The ceremony had been incredibly draining on both Claire and Mac. They were both proud of Kevin's journalistic accomplishments and the reward check would make a nice deposit into both Bailey and Olivia's trust funds that had been set up with the remainder of his money.

Once the luncheon was over, they returned to the hotel and went to change so they could go spend another day in the city. They had an appointment at the spa at 3:00, and then they were going out for a nice dinner and to see a show.

Mac went into her room and slipped out of the suit and into a linen sundress and her comfortable leather flip flops. She ran a brush through her hair and went into the living room where the rest of the group was waiting and they headed for the spa.

It looked wonderful. And once they were inside and took in the atmosphere, they knew it would be everything the brochure had described. They all had different activities planned in order to better compliment their skin types, their ages, etc. Harriet, Mac and Chloe headed off to a thermal mud bath, while Elizabeth, Trish and Claire headed off to seaweed wraps.

* * *

Mac, Harriet and Chloe were in the thermal suits and were soaking in one of the larger tubs when a familiar voice pulled them out of the comfortable silence.

"Oh My God."

Mac looked up and knew all the color drained from her face. It was a voice she had never wanted to hear again for as long as she lived. "Renee." Her tone was flat and did nothing to disguise the disdain she still felt for the other woman.

Renee was not as dumb as she knew Mac had thought she was and noticed the tone in her voice. "Mac, Harriet, it's nice to see you both." She noticed a younger woman sitting in the mud tub next to Mac and after a moment, she recognized her as Chloe. "Chloe, its good to see you. You look great."

"Its good to see you, Renee." Harriet said with a smile. She had never cared much for Renee's relationship with Harm, but she did like the woman. "How have you been? We heard you had twins. Congratulations on that."

"Thank you. Its been an adjustment, of course, but its fun."

Harriet and Mac both nodded, understanding how difficult the adjustment to motherhood could be.

"So, how's Harm?"

Mac smiled at Harriet and Chloe and fielded the question. "He's doing great. He's a father now too."

Renee's eyes went wide. Shocked was an understatement. She quickly analyzed Mac's words. 'He's a father now.' She didn't say that they had kids. Maybe they just couldn't make things work between them. "Wow. Harm as a father. There's something I'd love to see."

"He's a great dad." Mac told her.

"You said kids, huh? How many? How old are they?"

"Well, Olivia will be three in a few weeks and Will will be two in about two months." Mac filled with pride as she mentioned their children.

Reneesat on the edge of the tub and took this in. Harm as a father. She still couldn't believe it. "So, is he married?"

"He was. They divorced shortly after Will was born."

"Poor Harm. I couldn't imagine raising my kids alone. I don't know what I'd do without Cyrus."

Harriet heard the doors open and looked up and saw the rest of their little group coming into the mud room.

"Mac," Trish said, "I talked to Harm while we were having our wraps. Apparently Harm was at work and the sitter called to tell him that Livvie had a fever." She saw Mac start to stand up and Trish smiled and shushed her. "Honey, she's fine. Harm called the pediatrician and Dr. Parker just told him to give her some baby aspirin and keep an eye on her."

"Why didn't he call me?"

"He tried. But apparently you phone didn't have service and it went straight to voicemail so he called me."

"Wait a second." Renee said, having heard the exchange. "Why are you so concerned about Harm's kids?" After a few seconds, it finally hit her. "Oh my God. You and Harm finally got your acts together."

Mac nodded and gave her a tight smile. "Yeah, we finally did."

"But I thought you said Harm and his wife were divorced."

"They are. Shortly after you and Mic left, I met someone. His name was Kevin. We got married, moved to Georgia and I had a little girl, Olivia. Harm was apparently jealous and crazy, so he met this woman named Allison, they had a fling, she got pregnant, so they got married. When Will was about two months old, she left him. Around the same time, my husband died. Harm and I helped each other a lot, and within the past few months we've decided to finally go for it."

* * *

After a little bit longer of chatting with Renee, Harriet, Mac and Chloe finally got out of the tub and went to the massage room.

"Guys, I'll be right there," Mac said. "I want to call Harm and make sure that Livvie is ok." They nodded and she stayed back in the hallway to make the call.

(Hey Mac.)

"How's Livvie?"

Harm smiled. (What, not even a 'Hi' first?)

"Hi. How's my daughter?"

(She's fine, honey. It was just a slight fever and a cough. The pediatrician said that it was probably just a bug and to give her some baby aspirin, lots of fluids and monitor her. She's taken some medicine, she's had lots of juice and now she's asleep.)

"You're keeping Will away from her, aren't you? I don't want both of them to get sick."

Harm sighed and rubbed the heel of his hand over his eyes. (Mac, everything is fine here. Will is spending the day with Bud and the kids and I'm taking care of Livvie. They may not have ever been sick before, but I do think I can handle a little cold.)

Mac realized she was probably over reacting and sighed. "I know. I'm sorry. I have all the faith in the world that you can not only take care of our sick child, but you're probably doing a damn good job of it. I just hate that my baby is sick and I can't be there to take care of her."

(Well, next time one of them get sick, I'll go on vacation so you can take care of whichever one it is.)

She laughed. "Ok. That sounds like a plan."

(Good. Now, I know you're at a spa, so shouldn't you be getting a massage or a facial or something?)

"Yeah, I'm actually heading to my massage right now."

(Well, have fun. And try not to worry about us. Everything is fine here.)

"I know. I love you. And give Livvie a kiss for me."

(Will do. And I love you too, Mac.)

She hung up the phone and went into the massage room and tried to relax and not think about anything except for how good the masseuses hands felt.

* * *

After the unpleasant surprise of running into Renee, and then finding out her daughter was sick, relaxing didn't come easy. At least not until Olga had finished the amazing massage. Once that was done with, and they had been thoroughly pampered and their day had ended with manicures, pedicures and a hairstyling, they headed back to the hotel to change for dinner. They all slipped into pretty dresses and headed out to a nice dinner and then went and saw 'Rent'. Mac was unable to relax at all. She hated that she couldn't be back with Harm and the kids. As much as she would have hated seeing her baby sick, part of her felt like she was missing an important step in her daughters life by not being there for this. She was apparently becoming an overprotective mother and the thought didn't terrify her as much as it used to. When she had first thought about having kids and becoming a mother, she had promised herself that she wouldn't be an overprotective mother. She'd be a cool mom. She'd be tough, but loving at the same time. And now here she was freaking out over not being with Livvie right now.

She was also missing Harm. She couldn't believe how much she missed him. They had only been apart for a day and a half and she was going insane. She wasn't exactly sure how she had gone almost two years. Sure she was married, but they hadn't spoken at all in the time she lived in Atlanta. How had she gone without his friendship for that long?

* * *

Harm opened his eyes and was momentarily disorientated. He was asleep and not in his bed and there was a weight pressing down on his chest. He looked ahead of him and smiled. He had been holding Livvie, trying to calm her down. Once she had quieted they sat down on the sofa. Fatigue hit him hard, and he laid back, settling Livvie on his chest. Apparently they had both needed a nap. He stroked her soft blonde head and tried to stand up without disturbing her too much. Once in her room, he got her settled in and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead.

"Goodnight Livvie. Mommy and I love you so much."

"Love you too, daddy."

His heart swelled and it was all he could do to keep tears from welling in his eyes. It was the first time she had called him daddy. When Mac had first came back into his life, Livvie called him 'Uncle Harm'. Once they started dating, the 'Uncle' gradually fell away and he was just 'Harm'. And now, he was 'Daddy'. He wondered how Mac would feel about this. Hopefully she'd feel as good about it as he did the first time Will had called her 'Mama'. They were all becoming a real family and he loved. It was only lacking a few things to become official.

He planned on rectifying that soon. Maybe as soon as Mac returned from New York…

End part 17

Only three parts left!

Feedback will get them out faster:) Seriously. GREAT motivator!


	18. Part 18

**Title**: Sooner or Later (Sequel to "Where do we go…")

**Author**: Tsarina Smith PG-13/R (some future parts)

**Disclaimer**: puh-leeze.

**Spoilers**: Maybe a few here and there… the shows been over for a while though, so pretty much anything is fair game.

**Summary**: Mac and Harm work on making their friendship into something more. However, someone's past just HAS to complicate things. And unlike the show, it's not Mac's.

**Archive**: BTL & anyone else who wants it. Just let me know where its

I'm a feedback ho. I'll take it anytime, anyplace, anywhere. Just SEND IT!

**Notes from Me**: Sorry its been so long since my last update. Work has kept me insanely busy. Today is the first day I've had off almost three weeks :-/

Also. On baby aspirin. Sorry. I don't know anything about kids and I don't plan on having any and I'm also a history major with no knowledge about anything medical. All I know is I asked my friend what she gives her two year old when she has a cold & fever and she told me baby aspirin.

**Part 18**

Harm paced anxiously at the airport. It was finally Sunday evening and Mac would be home very shortly. He was lost in his thoughts when a hand tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around and was shocked to see Frank standing there.

"Frank! What are you doing here?"

"It's good to see you too, Son."

Harm blushed. "It's good to see you, but I didn't know you were in DC."

"Its ok. Yeah, I've been in Maine, but we finished early, so I called your mother to see when they'd be landing and when she told me not until later tonight, I had enough time to fly here so I could surprise her."

He smiled at his stepfather. "I'm sure mom will love that." He walked over to a row of seats and sat down, gesturing for Frank to join him. "You guys should stay for a couple days. Spend some time with us and the kids on our turf. You haven't even seen the new place yet."

"That would be wonderful. We'll suggest it to your mother when she gets here, but I'm sure she'll have no problem at all getting to spend some time with the kids and Mac." He laughed when he noticed the hurt look on Harm's face. "Oh, and you too of course."

"Its ok. I knew the day would come when my mom would love someone else more then me."

They sat their in comfortable silence for a few moments until Harm finally broke the silence. "Frank, I'm not sure if I ever told you this, but thank you for everything you did for mom. And for me. I never understood what you went through. I still don't. Livvie's so young, she doesn't remember and idolize Kevin the way I did my dad, but its still difficult to be a father to someone else's child. Especially when the father was a good one. And a good man and husband. And I never appreciated it before until now."

"What brought this on?" Frank asked gently.

Harm smiled. "Yesterday, Livvie called me 'daddy'. She wasn't feeling well, and I was on the couch, holding her, and she fell asleep on my chest. Once I woke up and out her in her bed and told her I loved her, she called me 'daddy'. And Frank, I was so touched I just wanted to cry. I love her and Mac so much. The same way I can imagine you love me and mom. Only I have it a lot easier then you did and I just wanted to say thank you."

"Harm, you don't have to thank me. I know you never saw me as your father, but I never saw myself as anything but.

"Well, despite the fact that I never gave you a chance to be one, thank you."

"You're welcome son."

XXXXXXXXX

"Mac, are you sure its okay if I stay for a few days?"

Mac nodded. "Yeah, Chlo. Its fine with me as long as you're sure its okay with your grandmother."

"It's fine, I promise. I cleared it with her before I left. She told me as long as you and Harm were okay with it, I could stay for a few extra days."

"All we have for you to sleep on is the couch, but yeah, its fine."

Trish walked out of the cockpit and told them they could now get off the plane. They gathered their carry on bags and left the luxury jet.

Mac scanned the terminal and saw Harm deep in conversation with… Frank? She shook the confusion away and hurried over to him. "Hey Sailor." She said in a soft voice.

He looked up, jumped up, and pulled her to him in a crushing embrace. He held her close and breathed in her intoxicating scent. After a moment he pulled just enough so that he could look at her. He tilted his head and smiled as she automatically reached upward and met his lips in a gentle kiss. Once they parted, he leaned his forehead against hers and sighed. "Its absolutely pathetic how much I missed you."

She gave him a brilliant smile and wrapped her arms tighter around him. "I missed you so much, baby."

After a moment they returned their attention to the rest of the world and noticed Harriet, Chloe and his parents watching this with happy smiles.

"I missed her like crazy," Harm said, "and I'm not going to apologize for it."

"You two are absolutely adorable." Trish said. "I wish my husband missed me that much."

Frank smiled at his wife. "I miss you every time I'm away from you, for an hour or a day."

"Good." She smiled and took his hand in hers. "That's what I like to hear. Now honey, what in the world are you doing here?"

Frank told her how he had missed her and thought this would be a nice chance to spend some more time with Harm, Mac and their grandchildren.

"Oh, I wish we had a bigger place. Chloe has already staked a claim on our couch." Mac said.

"That's fine." Frank said. "I've already made us reservations at the Marriott over in Tyson's corner. That way we're close but we won't be in the way."

Mac shook her head. "No way. You guys could never be in the way."

The group left the airport, piling into Harm's SUV and Frank's rental car. Harm dropped Harriett off first. She and Mac hugged and planned to have dinner one night this week since Bud was out of town on a case and Harriet would need a night out after dealing with their two kids and baby number three that was on the way. After leaving Harriet & Bud's, Trish and Frank followed Harm, Mac and Chloe back to the apartment.

"Well, this is home." Harm said as he unlocked the door and held it open for the group. Mac rushed past him to the amusement of the others, blew past the baby sitter and into Livvie's room. She looked down at her daughter, placed a hand to her forehead and then leaned over and placed a kiss where her hand had rested. She felt someone else's presence in the room and turned to see Harm standing in the doorway.

"I told you she was ok."

Mac smiled. "I believed you. I just had to see for myself."

"You're not going to make it if she ever gets really sick or breaks a bone."

"Yes I will." She insisted. "This was just our first sickness to deal with. Every parent is a wreck when their child is sick for the first time."

"Come on. Let her rest and lets get back to the others."

Mac nodded and they turned to leave Livvie's room. In the living room, they saw Chloe bouncing a giggling Will on her lap while Frank and Trish looked on with a smile. "Hey Chlo… gimme my kid." Chloe smiled and relinquished Will to Mac. "Hey sweetie." She cooed. "I missed you."

Every time Harm saw her with their children, he just fell more and more in love with her. She was such an amazing mother. Suddenly realizing he didn't want to wait anymore to ask her to be his wife. He excused himself and went into the bedroom to retrieve his mothers ring from its hiding place. He found it and quickly returned to the living room.

"Where'd ya go?" Mac asked, looking up from Will for just a moment.

"I'll tell you if you hand him to Frank." He knew his mother and Chloe would get way too excited when he asked her and didn't want either of them dropping his son.

Confusion spread over her face and she handed Will to an equally confused Frank. "Ok. Now do you want to tell me where you went?"

He nodded and lowered himself to one knee. He heard two loud gasps, but he couldn't take his eyes off of her shocked face. "Sarah, yesterday Livvie called me 'daddy' for the first time," he saw her eyes mist over and continued, "and I just felt like everything was complete. That we were becoming a real family. We just need to make things official between us. I know this is maybe too fast, but I don't care. I love you. I have loved you pretty much since I first met you. I have always loved you. I want us to be married. I want you to wear my mother's and my grandmother's ring. I want to introduce you as my wife. I want us to give Will and Livvie another brother or sister. One that looks like us. I want to sit proudly by your side as we watch our children graduate and get married. I want a lifetime of wonderful memories with you. I want to love you, and support you and honor you for the rest of our lives. Sarah, will you do me the honor of being my wife?"

End Part 18

Hmmm… I wonder what she'll say?

I love feedback so much!

And I'm off from work again on Friday, so I'm going to attempt to have part 19 out by then!


	19. Part 19

-1**Title**: Sooner or Later (Sequel to "Where do we go…")

**Author**: Tsarina Smith PG-13/R (some future parts)

**Disclaimer**: puh-leeze.

**Spoilers**: Maybe a few here and there… the shows been over for a while though, so pretty much anything is fair game.

**Summary**: Mac and Harm work on making their friendship into something more. However, someone's past just HAS to complicate things. And unlike the show, it's not Mac's.

**Archive**: BTL & anyone else who wants it. Just let me know where its

I'm a feedback ho. I'll take it anytime, anyplace, anywhere. Just SEND IT!

**Notes from Me**: Its almost over! Wow… a story that has taken me over 4 years to write is almost done… I'm a little sad. Well, I hope you enjoy this and don't forget to leave a little note if you liked it.

**Part 19**

Mac opened her mouth to speak, but her brain and vocal cords weren't cooperating with one another. She stared at Harm, and her heart swelled. The man she loved more then anyone else in the world, besides her kids, was kneeling at her feet, holding a beautiful diamond and emerald ring and looking up at her with watery eyes and complete adoration.

"Harm…" She was finally able to squeak out, "I don't know what to say."

"Say yes, Mac. Please. I love you so much. I want you to marry me. Please say you'll be my wife." He moved to stand, and she put a hand on his shoulder, stopping him. She knelt down, so they were both on their knees, face to face. She reached out and placed a palm on his cheek.

"I love you so much, Harmon Rabb. Yes, I'll be your wife."

The moisture in his eyes finally overflowed and he leaned into and brushed his lips across hers. She moved her hand from his cheek to the back of his head, pulling him closer to her. He deepened the kiss, and could have gladly kissed her for the rest of his life, until he heard sniffling in the background. He reluctantly pulled away from her and looked up at his mother and Chloe. He smiled at both of them and then focused his attention back on Sarah.

Wow. She took his breath away. She positively glowed. Her lips were incredibly swollen and sexy, her eyes glistened and she had the most beautiful smile. He held the ring out to her. "Can I put this on you?"

"I insist." She watched as he picked up her hand and slid the beautiful ring onto her finger. Once it was on, he smiled and placed a kiss in the center of her palm. "Fits like a glove."

He laced his fingers with hers. "Sarah, this ring has been in my family for about 100 years. My great grandmother Victoria was the first to wear it. When my grandfather Peter, and his twin sister Alexis were born in May, my great grandfather had the two emeralds added on. When Victoria died, my great grandfather gave the ring to my dad. He was to give it to the woman he wanted to spend the rest of his life with." He tore his eyes away from Sarah to smile at his mother, who had huddled closer to Frank and was now crying openly. "Mom wore this ring until Frank proposed. Then she put it away for me. Sarah, I had almost forgotten about this ring till we were in La Jolla. That first night after I woke up with you, I told my mom I wanted the ring to take home with me. There was never a moment where I even thought I could give it to anyone else. Definitely not Alison. Not Annie or Jordan or Renee. Not even Diane. The only person I ever wanted to wear this ring was you. Only you."

"Its beautiful. And I'm so honored Harm." She leaned in and kissed him again, but remembering they had an audience, she pulled away after a moment and stood up. She extended her newly adorned hand and helped him up.

Once they were up, Trish and Chloe were hugging the life out of them and Trish took the baby from Frank, so he could hug them both.

Trish went to her carryon, pulled a gorgeous brown leather COACH agenda out of her bag, took Mac's hand and pulled them both to the sofa. "Ok. So when do you two want to get married. I know Harm's last wedding was a justice of the peace type thing and he always wanted a big, formal, military event. What would you like, darling?"

Mac looked up at Harm and smiled. This is what she had been missing out on her entire life. This was the kind of mother she wished she would have had growing up. "Well, my first wedding was a justice of the peace type thing too. Mic and I had a formal ceremony planned but it never happened. And Kevin and I had a simple, but nice wedding. I think I'd love to have a big formal military wedding. But I don't want to wait too long. But I want at least a few months to plan. So tomorrow, we'll call Annapolis," she smiled as Harm's face lit up, "and we'll see what they have open towards the end of the year."

"Ooh! Wonderful!" Trish squealed. She looked at her husband and smiled. "Honey, I'm so glad you wanted to stay for a few days."

Mac smiled at her future mother and law and then looked at Chloe. She patted the spot on the sofa next to her, telling Chloe to join them. "It is perfect. Since I put in my two weeks notice at work last week, they've been dividing up my caseload between the other lawyers, so I have lots of free time."

"Can we go look for dresses?"

Mac nodded. "Of course. I like letting my bridesmaids pick their own dresses."

Chloe smiled and hugged Mac. She hadn't been able to be a bridesmaid in her wedding to Kevin. She had been away at an equestrian camp during the event and she was too young during the wedding to Mic. We'll call Harriet tomorrow and ask her when is good for her."

XXXXX

A little while later, Chloe was passed out on the sofa, the kids were both sound asleep and Trish and Frank had gone to their hotel for the night. Harm relaxed in bed, waiting for Sarah to come out of the bathroom. When she finally did, he smiled and sat up. She had on one of his button down shirts, that skimmed her thighs, and an enticing, 'come hither' smile on her face.

"See something you like, sailor?"

"I do." He grinned. "I'm practicing."

She laughed and walked over to their bed. She straddled his lap, and wrapped her arms around his neck. He circled his arms around her waist, and moved his hands to brush over her ass, which the shirt now left uncovered.

"Wow." He said with a bigger smile. "Someone is going commando."

"Well…" She leaned in an placed a soft, open mouthed kiss against his pulse point, "Last time we were together I had on more clothes than you. I thought I'd be a little more considerate tonight."

He laughed and captured her lips with his. He moaned as she opened her mouth and welcomed his tongue in. Once he pulled away, he moved his fingers to the buttons on his shirt. "As sexy as you look in this, it has to go. I want to see you. And feel you."

She watched him as he worked the buttons and the parted the shirt and let it slide off of her body. He looked in her eyes and saw everything that he was sure was mirrored in his… lust… love… desire. "I love you Sarah."

She ran her hands down his chest and then looked up at him. "Make love to me Harm. Please."

"You don't have to ask me twice."

XXXXX

Trish stopped by the apartment fairly early. Harm had already left for work, Mac, Chloe and the kids were enjoying a leisurely breakfast, waiting on Trish and Harriet. Mac had called Harriett early to ask her if she wanted to go shopping. She didn't tell her what they were shopping for, but Harriet made plans to join them around 11:00. At 11:00 on the dot, the doorbell rang. Mac got up to answer it and smiled seeing both ladies, and Harriet's children standing there.

"Hey, you guys are right on time. Come on in."

"So Mac," Harriet started, "We just spent a weekend going broke in New York. What are we shopping for in DC that we couldn't shop for there?"

Mac bit back her smile and reach up to tuck an invisible strand of hair behind her ear. "Oh, I don't know. A little of this, a little of that." She bit back a smile as she saw Harriet's eyes zero in on her hand and follow it back to where it rested against her side.

Harriet's eyes widened and she looked at Trish and Chloe, who weren't hiding the smiles as well as Mac. She picked up the hand and gasped. "Mac, is there something you'd like to share with the rest of the group?"

"Harm proposed last night. We're getting married!"

Harriet's mouth dropped, she handed Eve to Trish and lunged at her best friend. "Oh my God, this is amazing? Seriously?" Mac nodded and smiled. "Oh my God. I can't believe this is finally happening after all this time. I'm so happy for you. And that ring is gorgeous!"

"Thank you. It is beautiful, isn't it?" She held up her hand so she could admire it and smiled at Trish. "Harriet, will you be my matron of honor?"

"Of course I will be! When's the wedding?"

Mac shook her head. "Not sure yet. We'd like to do it before the end of the year. We have a call into Annapolis to see when we can get a reservation for."

XXXXX

"Mac, what about this one?"

Mac turned to look at the dress Chloe was holding for her approval. It was a beautiful royal blue strapless silk dress, with a fitted bodice and an empire waist. The dress appeared to be tea length, and would beautiful on Chloe. "Its gorgeous. Go try it on."

Harriet lingered around the upscale bridal shop, inspecting dresses and price tags. She couldn't try anything on, since in about two months, her body would be different.

"What size were you after you gave birth to your last child?" She sales woman asked.

"In between a size six and an eight."

The girl nodded. "Ok. Here's what we're going to do. Pick out a dress you like in a size eight and buy it. After the baby is born, and you've lost the baby weight, try the dress on. If you don't like it, bring it back. If you do like it, but the fit isn't perfect, we'll alter it to make it perfect."

"That's a good idea." Mac said. "If we wait till my little Godchild is born, they might not have anything in that same shade of blue as the dress Chloe likes. And that color would look amazing on you too."

Harriet nodded, pleased with their suggestions and looked at the dresses with more of an interest now. "Oh wow…" She whispered. "Mac, this is it." The dress was incredibly similar to Chloe's but was floor length instead. It was the same luxurious silk and had an empire waist, and was strapless, but the length made all the difference to Harriet.

"Oh, its beautiful. I love it."

XXXXX

Harm got the phone call about reserving the chapel and he and Mac selected December 12 as their wedding date. He absolutely couldn't wait.

End Part 19

Its almost over! sniff

Feedback pretty please :)


	20. Part 20

**Title**: Sooner or Later (Sequel to "Where do we go…")

**Author**: Tsarina Smith PG-13/R (some future parts)

**Disclaimer**: puh-leeze.

**Spoilers**: Maybe a few here and there… the shows been over for a while though, so pretty much anything is fair game.

**Summary**: Mac and Harm work on making their friendship into something more. However, someone's past just HAS to complicate things. And unlike the show, it's not Mac's.

**Archive**: BTL & anyone else who wants it. Just let me know where its

I'm a feedback ho. I'll take it anytime, anyplace, anywhere. Just SEND IT!

**Notes from Me**: Guys… don't hate me. There is just NO way that I can have this wrapped up in this part. If I tried, it would be about 25 pages in word. I hadn't planned on H&M getting engaged, because originally I had planned on making this a trilogy. I also want to write the Admiral's dining out so Mac can wear her amazing dress and of course I want to write the wedding. I mean, after 4 years, I HAVE to write the wedding. I PROMISE to wrap it up soon, so just please please stick with me for a few more parts.

Thanks guys!

**Part 20**

Mac woke up early that morning filled with anticipation for the day ahead. She showered quickly and styled her hair. She pinned her shoulder length locks back and then applied some subtle make up, taking special care to cover the slight hickey her fiancé had left at the hollow of her throat. Once her make up was done, she went to the closet and pulled her uniform out of the closet. With familiarity, she dressed in her beloved greens and pinned her medals and ribbons on carefully.

Harm walked into the bedroom and lit up at seeing her in her uniform. "You look beautiful." He said softly.

She looked away from the mirror and beamed at him. "Harm, this feels so right. I missed this so much."

He walked over to her and ran his hands down her arms. "You were made to wear that uniform." He brushed his lips against hers. "I love you Sarah."

"Mmm. I love it when you call me Sarah." She kissed him a little harder and he moaned when she pulled away. "I love you too, Harm." They shared another brief kiss and once they parted she picked up her cover and smiled. "Come on. Lets go."

XXXX

Once at headquarters, Harm volunteered to walk her upstairs.

"That's ok." She said. "I want to say hello to everyone first." They went into the bullpen, where she was bombarded with hugs, handshakes and 'welcome back' greetings. Once she had said hello to all of her own friends, they went to say hello to the Admiral. She timidly knocked on the door.

"Enter."

She smiled at the gruff, familiar greeting and opened the door. He lit up when he saw the couple and rose to greet them.

"Mac, even though you wont be down here with us, it's so nice to have you back." He gave her a hug and then smiled at her. "Ready to be sworn back in?"

Once Mac was once again a Lt. Colonel in the Marine Corps, they went out to the bullpen, the Admiral asked them to join them in the bullpen for a quick "staff call". Once he had his staff gathered around him, he scanned the crowd taking note of the familiar faces he had come to think of as family. "Ok, everyone, I have an announcement to make." He looked at Mac, who was beaming from ear to ear, and then at Harm. "Rabb, front and center." The look on the younger mans face was nearly comical as he stepped away from Mac and in front of the Admiral.

"Sir?"

"Harm, you have been such an asset to this office. And there is no one better to take over this command then you. Congratulations _Captain_ Rabb."

The bullpen erupted in hushed whispers and mummers.

"Sir?" Harm repeated. He looked from his CO to Mac and back to AJ. "Sir, is this for real."

AJ smiled. "Yes, Harm. It is. Everyone has known for a while that I was retiring. A few weeks ago the promotion list came out and your name was on the top of it. And I can't think of a finer officer to lead this office." He looked at Mac and held the black velvet box out to her. "Care to do the honors, Colonel?"

"I'd love to, Sir." She took the box from AJ and moved to stand before Harm.

"You knew about this, didn't you?"

She nodded. "Of course. And I am so proud of you. And I love you so much." She said in a whisper.

"I love you too." He stood at attention while she traded out his leaves for shiny new eagles. Once she was done, she placed a chaste kiss on his cheek. After she was finished, everyone came up to congratulate him, and the two of them on their engagement.

"Captain Rabb, my office please. Colonel MacKenzie, have a wonderful first day."

"Thank you sir." She smiled at Harm and headed upstairs while Harm followed the Admiral to his office.

"Harm, are you ok?" AJ asked.

"Yes sir. I just can't believe this is happening."

"Do you not want to be JAG?"

"No, of course I do." Harm said. "It's what I've wanted for a very long time. It's just…"

"Just what?" AJ prodded.

"Sir, Mac and I are getting married. She's back in the Corps. Livvie is now calling me Daddy. I've now made Captain, and now I'm going to be taking your job. Its just everything I've ever wanted is suddenly falling into my lap. I'm just a little overwhelmed."

I understand. But you deserve it. You're a fine officer and you and Mac have been through so much that I can't think of two people who deserve it more."

At the end of the day, Mac went downstairs and knocked on Harm's slightly open door. "Hey Flyboy. Ready to go?"

He looked up at her and smiled. "I am. I've got to take a ton of work home with me."

"What for?"

"Well, this weekend is the Admiral's dining out, and I have to have my caseload taken care of by then."

"Well, good luck with that."

He looked up with a surprised look. "You're not going to help?"

"I can't." Mac said. "I'm a judge now."

"Oh yeah." He sighed. "Wow. I just realized that you and I will never face off in court again."

She nodded. "I know. That's the hardest part." She looked down at her finger and smiled. "But I think that we're getting something so much better."

He picked up her and placed a quick kiss in her palm. "I couldn't agree more. Come on. Lets go home."

"Yes Sir." She said with a smirk, and the two of them walked out of headquarters.

XXXX

"Mac, come on! We're going to be late!"

"Harm, I'll just be a minute. Please relax!" She sighed and looked in the mirror and smiled at her image. The dress looked even more perfect with her hair and make up done. She spritzed some perfume on her throat and picked up a simple diamond solitaire necklace and put it on. She grabbed a champagne colored silk clutch and emerged from the bedroom. She stood in the doorway of the bedroom and cleared her throat.

Harm turned and his jaw dropped. "Oh… wow." He had never seen her look so gorgeous. The dress had a tight bodice and pushed her already ample breasts up, showing enough cleavage to look devastatingly sexy, but classy at the same time. The dress was snug against her hips and once it hit her calves, it flowed out giving the look a mermaid effect.

"Worth the wait?"

He nodded. "Oh yes. You look amazing, Sarah."

She gazed at him with undisguised lust. "You look great too. I love the dress uniform."

"I know." He smiled and cupped her face with his palm. "You're so beautiful." He moved his thumb over her jaw line and leaned in for a kiss. "What do you say we call Harriet and Bud and tell them we'll meet them there later."

"No way sailor." She looped her arms around his neck. "I have spent too much time getting ready and I'm obsessed with this dress."

"Mmm." He said kissing her throat. "I'm obsessed with getting you out of that dress."

She smiled. "Later tonight Flyboy. I can't wait to finally get you out of those whites. I've been looking forward to doing that for quite a few years actually."

XXXX

"Mac, you look beautiful!" Harriet exclaimed as she hugged her friend.

"Thank, so do you!"

Harm looked at Bud and grinned. "Why do I feel like I'm back at the senior prom?"

Bud laughed. "I understand, Sir. I was even tempted to buy Harriet a corsage."

They had a fabulous time that evening. They danced, drank, toasted to their friend and said goodbye to their leader.

After the dinner, the music and dancing started back up again. AJ made his way over to Harm and Mac and smiled. "Colonel, may I have this dance?"

"Of course sir." She smiled at Harm and shooed him away and then smiled at AJ. "Sir, we're all going to miss you at JAG."

"Keep an eye on the place for me? If Bud or Sturgis start acting like that fiancé of yours in the courtroom, let me know."

"I will." Mac sighed. "Sir, you're the best commanding officer I've ever had. You've been more of a father to me then anyone. Even more then my Uncle Matt in a way. And hopefully this will be the last time I ever ask you this question, but when Harm and I get married, will you give me away?"

"Sarah, I'd be honored."

XXXX

"Well, that was a fun night." Harm said as they walked into their apartment.

"Yeah. It was nice." Mac out her bag on the table by the door. "I'm going to go check on the kids."

"Ok. I'm going to go get ready for bed."

Mac went to check on Livvie and Will and then went into their bedroom. "Harm… you in here?"

He poked his head out of the bathroom. "The kids ok?"

She nodded. "Yeah. What are you doing?"

"Drawing a bubble bath." He grinned. "Care to join me?"

Mac smiled. "Yeah, that sounds nice. Let me get out of this dress."

"No." She looked at him, confused and then remembered their earlier conversation. "I want to take it off of you." He snaked an arm around her waist and pulled her close to him. He placed a kiss on her bare shoulder, and then on the smooth skin above her left breast. "So beautiful" he whispered. Harm continued gently kissing her and moved his hands up to her zipper. He tugged it down and stepped back and watched as it pooled around her feet. "Mac, you've got to stop going commando."

She laughed. "Harm, sometimes I want you so bad, its too frustrating even taking the time to take off my underwear. And evening gowns make not wearing underwear very easy."

"Well then…" Harm trailed off as she started working the buttons on his uniform. "Mac. God, this is one of my oldest fantasies."

Mac smiled and slid the jacket off of his broad shoulders. She pulled off his undershirt and then began working on his pants. "You look so good in this uniform." Once she had gotten rid of the pants and regulation white boxers, she smiled and licked her lips. "But you look even better out of it." He growled and lifted her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist and they disappeared into the bathroom.

End part 20

Feedback. Please. Pretty Please.

I'll try and get the next part up by Friday :)


	21. Part 21

**Title**: Sooner or Later (Sequel to "Where do we go…")

**Author**: Tsarina Smith PG-13/R (some future parts)

**Disclaimer**: puh-leeze.

**Spoilers**: Maybe a few here and there… the shows been over for a while though, so pretty much anything is fair game.

**Summary**: Mac and Harm work on making their friendship into something more. However, someone's past just HAS to complicate things. And unlike the show, it's not Mac's.

**Archive**: BTL & anyone else who wants it. Just let me know where its

I'm a feedback ho. I'll take it anytime, anyplace, anywhere. Just SEND IT!

**Part 21**

"Harm, stop being an ass." Mac rolled away from him and buried her face into her pillow.

He sat up and placed a hand on her hip. "Mac, what is going on?"

She rolled back over, so she was looking at him. "Harm, you've been completely irrational ever since I brought this up and its pissing me off."

"Well, forgive me for not wanting my fiancé to go gallivanting off with another man."

Mac sat up, absolutely fuming. "First of all, it's Mic. Not just some random man. it's the man who got his heart broken because of how much I loved you. He's in DC visiting some friends and just wants us to have dinner. I don't understand what the problem is."

"The problem is, is that you almost married him. If my damn plane hadn't gone down, you would have."

"I'm not dealing with this right now." Mac sat up and swung her legs over the side of the bed and stood up. "Harm, after all we have been through, you would think you would trust me enough to have dinner with someone who used to be important to me."

"Mac, where are you going?"

She pulled a t-shirt over the sports bra she had just put on. "I'm going downstairs to the workout room. I'll be back in a little while."

"Don't go this time of night. Its not safe."

"Harm, if I don't get out of this apartment right now, I might say something I'll regret. I'm going to go kill some frustration on the elliptical machine, and then we can discuss this like grownups."

XXX

"Its okay honey. Its ok." Harm placed his lips to Livvie's head and pulled the covers up around her. "It was just a bad dream."

"Mommy."

"You're mommy will be back soon." He looked at his watch and saw that Mac had been gone for almost an hour. He had started to worry when he heard the front door opening. He walked out of Livvie's room and stopped dead in his tracks when he saw her. Her eyes were puffy and red and she was drenched in sweat. "Mac."

"No. Listen to me. I'm in love with you. I have been in love with you pretty much since the beginning. No, actually it was when we went flying and those damn poachers were chasing us. You were so sweet. So protective. And I fell so hard for you. Then when we went running and you pushed me out of the way of that car. I've been falling in love with you since the beginning and I don't see it stopping." She moved closer to him and placed her hand on his cool cheek. "I love you Harm. You and the kids are my world. Mic is barely a blip on my radar."

"Then why are we fighting over this?"

"Harm, I hurt him really bad. I want to make amends. I want a chance to apologize for what happened, now that we've both recovered from the hurt enough to actually listen. Its just dinner. I'll meet him at a restaurant, have dinner, then come home and go to sleep in your arms. You have nothing to worry about."

He put his hand over hers and leaned down to kiss her. "Mac, I'm sorry. I just… Mic is just… God, Mac. When you were with him, that was one of the worst times of my life. I was constantly reminded of my stupidity in Sydney. On that ferry you gave me the chance to just reach out and take everything I ever wanted, but I was too stupid and too much of a coward. He was able to give you everything I I couldn't and I hated him for that. I hated myself."

"Baby, he could never give me everything. All I've ever wanted is exactly what I have now."

XXX

"Welcome to Zola, may I take your coat ma'am?"

Mac smiled at the maitre'd and slid out of her new beautiful, green J. Crew lady day coat. "Thank you. I'm meeting someone for dinner. The name is Mic Brumby."

"Um… Brumby…" The young woman browsed her book until she spotted the name. "Ah. Yes. He's already here. I'll show you to his table." Mac followed her to a table by a window and smiled when she saw him. "Mr. Brumby, your companion is here."

Mic stood and smiled at her. "Thank you." They both watched as the younger woman walked away and then he took in Mac. "Sarah, you look beautiful."

She smiled. "Thanks, Mic. You look fantastic." They both took their seats, "So how have things been?"

"Busy." He took a sip of his water. "I've got my own practice going and things are doing really well."

"That's great. I'm happy for you. So, what about in the sense of a personal life?"

Mic smiled. "That's the main reason I wanted to have dinner. Besides the fact that I couldn't come to DC and not at least attempt to see you. I just wanted to tell you that I am ok. And I have been for a while. I'm actually getting married."

Her face lit up with genuine happiness. "Mic, that's wonderful. When?"

"Next week actually."

"Next week?" Her jaw dropped as he nodded. "If you're getting married next week, shouldn't you be doing something a little more constructive then having dinner with me?"

"Sarah, this is constructive." He took another sip of his water. "It took me a long time to get over you. And to get over everything that happened. The biggest part of me knows that we didn't work because you've always loved Rabb. But I also need to know if I did anything that ruined what we had."

Mac shook her head. "No, Mic. You were a great fiancé. You're a great man. It was just Harm. If his plane hadn't gone down, we probably would have gotten married. And I would have been happy, because you are a good man. And I did love you. Just not the way I love him. If you treat your fiancé the way you treated me, then she is a very lucky woman. And if she loves you as much as you love her, and as much as you deserve to be loved, then I think you'll have a wonderful marriage."

He picked up on the present tense of the part of her speech about loving Harm. "Am I to gather from the present tense of your words and from that pretty impressive ring on your finger that you and Harm finally got your acts together?"

She looked down at her ring and smiled. "You could say that. It took each of us actually getting married to someone else and having a child with that person to make it happen, but it finally happened. And we're getting married in November."

XXX

Dinner went by quickly. Mic told Mac all about his fiancé, Anna, and Mac told him all about her and Harm's wedding plans, Kevin, and of course Livvie and Will. When dinner was over, he walked with her out to her car and they shared a warm goodbye hug.

"Take care of yourself Mic. You and Anna have a good life together."

He nodded. "I hope you and Harm do too. No one deserves it more then the two of you. Take care of yourself, Sarah. Goodbye"

She smiled. "Goodbye, Mic." He pulled away from her, smiled, and walked over to an awaiting taxi. She got inside her car and headed home. Twenty minutes later, she was greeting the doorman and going up to her home.

Harm heard the key turn in the lock and jumped up from his position on the couch. She stepped inside and greeted him with her beautiful smile.

"Waiting up for me?"

He shook his head. "Its only 10:30."

"It was a joke, Harm." She took off her coat and hung it up, and then moved over to him. "The kids in bed?"

He nodded. "Yeah. Livvie hasn't woken up yet, so hopefully she'll make it through the night, tonight. How was dinner?"

"It was nice. We caught up on the past few years. He got the closure he needed before getting married next week."

Harm's eyes bulged. "Bugme-- Brumby is getting married?"

Mac raised her eyebrow as she noticed the slip of the tongue. "Yes. Mic is getting married. Her name is Anna, she's an architect, and they've been dating for about two years."

"So, why did he want to have dinner?"

She went into the bedroom and began changing out of the chocolate cashmere sweater and winter white slacks she had on. She waited for Harm to follow her before continuing. "He just wanted to make sure he didn't do anything that caused us to fail."

"Well, he did leave."

Mac spun around. "He left because the woman he was marrying was in love with someone else." She pulled the comforter and sheets back and climbed into bed. "He was shocked to learn we didn't get together immediately after he left. I told him all about Kevin and Livvie, and Alison and Will. And then all about us. He seemed genuinely happy for us."

Harm sat down on the edge of the bed beside her. "I'm sorry for getting so upset, Mac. I just love you so much. And I'm scared I'm going to do something that will mess this up."

Don't be scared of losing me, Harm. I swear the only way I could see that happening is if you cheated on me, or if you started abusing me or the kids. I love you. You and I both have a past, though. I mean, I ran into Renee in New York. Mic called me out of the blue. You never know, Kate Pike could get transferred to JAG HQ tomorrow. Annie could call you and invite you to a birthday party for Josh. People from our past could pop up anytime. We just can't let them get to us."

He sighed. "I know. It just took us too long to make it to this point. I don't want anything setting us back."

She rolled over to face him. "After everything we've been through? I don't see that happening." She leaned up and brushed her lips across his. "I love you. Now turn off that light and lets get some sleep. I have a huge day tomorrow."

Harm smiled. "Yes ma'am." He flicked the lamp off, climbed into bed and pulled her up against him. "I love you, Sarah."

"I love you too, Harm."

End Part 21

Ok. I LOVE it when Harm gets jealous and crazy. Jealous Harm and Flirty Harm were my two favorite Harms. Hope you guys enjoyed this, and as usual, Feedback is VERY much appreciated.


	22. Part 22

**Title**: Sooner or Later (Sequel to "Where do we go…")

**Author**: Tsarina Smith PG-13/R (some future parts)

**Disclaimer**: puh-leeze.

**Spoilers**: Maybe a few here and there… the shows been over for a while though, so pretty much anything is fair game.

**Summary**: Mac and Harm work on making their friendship into something more. However, someone's past just HAS to complicate things. And unlike the show, it's not Mac's.

**Archive**: BTL & anyone else who wants it. Just let me know where its

I'm a feedback ho. I'll take it anytime, anyplace, anywhere. Just SEND IT!

**Part 22**

"Harm!"

He hurried out of the bedroom when he heard her scream. "Mac, what is it? Is everything okay?"

"Harriet's in labor. We gotta go!"

"Already? She's not due for another two weeks."

Mac rolled her eyes. "I'm aware of that, Harm. But baby number three is ready to make his or her appearance. I'll get the kids ready and you go pull the car around."

"Ok honey." Harm smiled as he grabbed his keys and went to go bring the Lexus closer. He was whipped and he knew it. He could think of a lot worse then being whipped by a drop dead gorgeous woman. He quickly got the car and pulled up to the front of the apartment building and called Mac to let her know he was downstairs waiting.

Mac hung up her cell phone, tossed it in her purse and hoisted Will up on her hip and took Livvie by the hand. "Come on, Livvie. Daddy is waiting."

They got to the hospital as fast as possible. Mac led them to the maternity ward and smiled when she saw big and little AJ, and Eve sitting on a plush couch reading a book. Livvie tore away from her and ran over to her other two favorite guys. Harm nudged Mac and grinned as Livvie pulled herself up on the couch to sit next to little AJ. If three year olds could have crushes, this definitely qualified. Livvie always wanted to be near little AJ if they were in the same room. She adored him, and as odd as it was for a five year old little boy, he adored her as well.

"Think our Godson could be our son in law one of these days?" She whispered to him.

Harm smiled at Mac and wrapped an arm around her waist. "That would actually make me very happy. We wouldn't have to worry about getting creepy in laws."

"True," Mac said, "but we would be linked to Harriet's mother for the rest of our lives."

XXX

Three hours later, an exhausted, but very happy Bud emerged from the delivery room. He smiled even brighter seeing half of the JAG crew clustered in the waiting room. "It's a boy!"

Harm and Mac were the first to give him a hugs, followed by big AJ, Sturgis, Bobbie, Jen and Tiner."

"Have you picked out a name yet?" Tiner asked.

Bud nodded. "Yep. We decided on Andrew Richard Roberts." He went over to the sofa and ruffled his son's hair and then his daughters. "Do you guys want to come see your new little brother?"

Little AJ was ecstatic that the baby was a boy and jumped up and ran ahead of his father into Harriet's room. The JAG crew followed the little boy and shut the door behind him. Bud moved to his wife's side and kissed her gently before helping Eve and AJ up onto the bed. AJ looked at his new little brother with awe, and reached out and touched his hand.

Harm and Mac watched the scene, touched and immensely happy for their two friends.

"Harriet, he's gorgeous." Mac said.

"Thanks, Mac." Harriet pulled her eyes away from the blue wrapped bundle in her arms and looked at her best friend. "Would you like to hold your newest Godson?" Mac nodded and walked closer to the bed. She took the baby from her friend and gazed at him.

While she was staring at the newest member of their large, extended family, Harm stared at her. He hadn't seen her hold a new baby since little AJ was born. He couldn't wait to marry her and have a child with her. As much as they both adored Livvie and Will, it would be nice to experience all the 'firsts' that a baby has together.

Mac felt his eyes on her and looked up and smiled. "Want to hold our new Godchild, Flyboy?" He nodded and took the baby from her, and the same thoughts he had been having went through her head. "Isn't he gorgeous?"

Harm nodded and smiled at Harriet. "He looks just like you, Harriet."

She blushed and thanked him. The group stayed and visited for a while, and took turns holding the new baby. Once visiting hours were over, everyone said their goodbyes and started to leave. Little AJ and Eve were spending the night at Harm and Mac's, so that Bud could stay with Harriet at the hospital.

"Thank you both so much for keeping the kids tonight." Harriet said.

"It's no problem Harriet. It's the least we can do to help. Call if you need anything." Mac leaned over and gave her friend a hug and the last visitors left the hospital.

XXX

Back at home, Harm quickly prepared some dinner for them all, while Mac got them ready for bed. As usual, AJ and Livvie were inseparable. Once they were both bathed and dressed in PJ's, she settled them in the living room, side by side watching a movie on the sofa. She grinned as she watched them interact with each other and went into the kitchen.

"How are the kids?" Harm asked her.

"Fabulous. Eve is asleep. Will is almost asleep, and AJ and Livvie are watching a movie."

"Are we going to make a doctors appointment for Livvie? This sleep problem just popped out of nowhere."

Mac nodded. "I actually talked to one of the nurses while we were at the hospital. Apparently when some children start preschool, or a daycare program, they're either so excited by it, or scared by it, they have a little trouble sleeping. She recommended giving her another few days to see if the routine settles before bringing her in."

"I still can't believe she's old enough to be in preschool."

She shook her head. "It's unbelievable. At the hospital, when I was holding Andrew, all I could think about how longs it's been since Livvie was that small."

"I know. Time goes by way too fast." Harm gave the macaroni and cheese he was making one last stir and then looked back at her. "So, how long do you want to wait before we start trying?"

She almost dropped the forks she was grabbing and looked up at him. "Um… I haven't given it a lot of thought."

"Well, what do you think?" He said. "Do you want to be married for a while? Or start trying right away?"

"Well," She started, "I want to be married for a little while. But I also want a baby to be at least close in age to Livvie and Will. Maybe start trying after we've been married for six months?"

He leaned in to kiss her. "I can handle that." He took one of the forks she had sat down and pulled up a bite of the mac and cheese, with chicken and broccoli. "Is this ok? Or more salt?"

She covered his hand with hers to bring the bite to her mouth. "Mmm. That's good. I'll go get the kids and we'll eat."

XXX

The next few weeks flew by rapidly. Before they knew it, it was Halloween. Mac and Harriet had plans to take the older kids trick-or-treating, and then AJ was hosting an engagement party/Halloween party for Harm and Mac at his home.

Mac got the kids ready, and then stopped by Harriet's earlier then expected.

"Mac, what are you doing here this early?"

"I forgot to get any kind of costume item. I need to go to the mall and find something and I thought maybe you'd want to go with me."

She nodded, "Yeah, that'd be great. Let me change really quick and we'll go."

Mac waited until Harriet had hurried upstairs and then went into the living room, where she found Bud playing with the new baby. "Hey Bud." She bent down and cooed over the baby. "Hey Andrew."

"Hello Ma'am. How are things."

"Good. I came by to kidnap Harriet before the party. How are you guys?"

"We're good. We're looking forward to the party. Even though we're not taking this little guy trick or treating, we got him a costume anyways. And its adorable."

Mac smiled and tickled the baby's foot. "Can't wait to see it."

"Mac, I'm ready! Lets go!" They grabbed a stroller for Eve and Will to cruise in, and got the kids bundled in Harriet's minivan. They went to one of the malls at Tyson's Corner. They walked around the mall for a little while, had lunch at Cheesecake Factory. Mac went into the new children's department at J. Crew and bought the kids a few new things. They had no luck with any type of Halloween costume until Harriet pulled Mac into Hallmark.

"What do you need from here?"

"Just a few cards. And maybe some new frames for the pictures of Andrew."

"Oh, this one precious." Mac lifted a white collage frame from the display that read "The Sweetest Story". It that four openings and had a cream colored ribbon bordering the frame.

"Oh, I love it!" She grabbed one in a box and moved down to the wedding section. "Do you guys have a wedding book or a guest book?"

Mac shook her head. "No, not yet."

"This one is pretty." Harriet handed her the white 'leather' album. There was a cut out in the center for a photograph, and the edges around the cutout was bordered in beads and crystals.

"That is gorgeous. Is there one in a box?"

"Mm-hmm." Harriet handed her a box, and Mac sat it in the little basket on the stroller. "I can't believe you and Harm will be married in less then a month."

"I know. Its so unbelievable." Mac wheeled the strolled through the aisles, her mind finally coming to terms with the fact that in eighteen days, she would be Mrs. Harmon Rabb Jr.

End Part 22

Okay. The wedding Festivities are about to take off! This part was kind of pointless, but I wanted Harriet to have her baby, and in case one day I do decide to make this into a trilogy, I wanted to at least introduce a connection between AJ & Livvie. Also, the third purpose for this part was the fact that I really want to end this fic at an even number (it will end at Part 25) and I have to stretch things a little to get me there.

I hope you enjoyed it, though and Feedback is (as always) very much appreciated.

Oh. Also. The Hallmark items Mac and Harriet were looking at do exist and the album especially are very pretty in person.


	23. Part 23

**Title**: Sooner or Later (Sequel to "Where do we go…")

**Author**: Tsarina Smith PG-13/R (some future parts)

**Disclaimer**: puh-leeze.

**Spoilers**: Maybe a few here and there… the shows been over for a while though, so pretty much anything is fair game.

**Summary**: Mac and Harm work on making their friendship into something more. However, someone's past just HAS to complicate things. And unlike the show, it's not Mac's.

**Archive**: BTL & anyone else who wants it. Just let me know where its

I'm a feedback ho. I'll take it anytime, anyplace, anywhere. Just SEND IT!

**AN**: Ok. A couple of you guys have e-mailed me saying that you think I'm giving Mac too luxurious taste in clothes. The way I see it? She had a poor, miserable childhood, she's a Marine that wanted Harm to see her as a woman, and I think if she has the money, its completely logical that she'd splurge and have a nice wardrobe. She was drawn in by the money, and luxury that Dalton provided her, and I always pictured her and Kevin having a very nice lifestyle. And personally? I'm a design whore. I love big name clothes and bags, so I'm living out my fantasy wardrobe through Mac. So deal with it :)

**Part 23**

5 Days Until the wedding

Harriet put her fork down and pushed the salad plate away. "Thanks for lunch, Mac."

"No problem. Thanks for coming with me. I figured it was a good excuse to see Andrew." Mac looked down at the baby, fast asleep in his little carrier. She stroked his soft cheek and sighed. "Anyways. I have the week off to do some things for the wedding and I'm bored."

Harriet smiled. "I know the feeling. I love being home with my kids, but it does get boring. And lonely." She sipped her soda and leaned back. "So, what all do you have to do this week?"

"Well," Mac washed down the steak with a sip of iced tea, "Tonight Harm's parents and grandmother fly in, tomorrow Chloe flies in and we're going to get our dresses, and then Friday we have the rehearsal dinner and then the bachelor/bachelorette parties and then Saturday evening, I become Mrs. Harmon Rabb."

"Are you nervous yet?"

She shook her head. "There's nothing to be nervous about. I've been married before. But as much as I loved Kevin, I know Harm is it. I have never loved anyone, with the exception of my kids, as much as I love him. And I don't think its even possible to love anyone more."

Harriet smiled. "I'm so happy the two of you finally made it to this point. I mean, we all never thought this would get here."

XXX

The two ladies spent the day at the mall, picking up odds and ends they would need for the wedding and the honeymoon. Harm refused to tell her where they were going, only that it was romantic, the temperature varied and to bring a couple of fabulous dresses. Back at the apartment, Mac decided to go ahead and start packing. She was hanging dresses in a garment bag, and folding jeans to put in her luggage when the phone started ringing.

"Sarah MacKenzie."

"Sarah, it's Claire."

Sarah smiled. "Claire, its good to hear from you. When does your flight arrive?"

Claire cleared her throat. "About that. Sweetheart, I'm sorry. I just… I'm not going to be there."

She sat down on the bad, crushing a pile of La Perla lingerie. "Oh." Mac sighed, and bit her lower lip, trying to force back the tears. "Ok, I understand."

"Sarah, I'm so sorry. I thought I could do it, I just can't."

A tear dared to betray her and slid down her cheek. "Claire, its ok. I completely understand."

"You know I love you and Harm. I think you are great together, and I think he'll be great dad to Liv, I just, I can't watch it."

"I understand Claire."

"Call me when you get back from the honeymoon. I want to hear about the wedding. And maybe all of you can come visit soon."

Mac nodded and then remembered she was on the phone. "Yeah, that sounds good. I love you Claire."

"I love you too, Sarah. Have an amazing wedding and a great trip. Bye."

"Bye." Mac hung up the phone and sighed. She pulled one of the delicate bras out from under her and tossed it in the suitcase. She hated that she was this upset about Claire not coming. She didn't blame her. She understood why exactly. But it still hurt.

XXX

Harm came in with Will in one arm and Livvie's hand in his. The apartment was quiet and the living room still dark. "Mac? Honey, you here?"

"In the bedroom."

He noticed that were voice sounded strained. He sat his son down and went to turn on the TV. He popped in a DVD. "Why don't you guys watch a movie until its time to go."

"Do you want to watch, daddy?"

He leaned down and kissed her on the forehead. "Maybe in a few minutes. I'm going to go talk to mommy for a minute." He smiled as Livvie pulled herself up on the couch and watched as Will tried to do the same. Once both kids were up, he went to the bedroom to check on his fiancé. "Honey? You ok?"

She looked up, her face red from crying and her eyes wet. She scooted over and gave him a watery smile as he hurried to her. He put his hands on her cheeks and lifted her face to inspect.

"What's wrong?"

Mac used the heel of her hands to wipe the remaining moisture from her eyes. "Claire just called. She's not coming to the wedding."

"Oh." He was torn between being relieved that Mac was physically okay, and upset that Claire wasn't coming. She had always been such a strong supporter of their relationship. "Why isn't she coming?"

"She just said that she couldn't do it. She said that she thinks you're a great dad to Livvie, and that we're great together, but she doesn't think she'd be able to watch."

Harm sighed. "Mac, as much as it sucks because we both love Claire and want her there, I don't know if I could do it either."

"Was you grandmother there when your mom married Frank?"

He shook his head. "No. Mom and Frank had a very simple service. Just the three of us, Frank's parents, my mom's parents and the minister. After the wedding, they went on their honeymoon, and Grandma Sarah came down to stay with me. Grandma loved Frank, and my mom, she just couldn't do it."

"It just hurts. I just thought Claire would be there."

He put an arm around her and pulled her close. "I know, baby. I know."

XXX

An hour later, the tears were dry, the kids were fed and they were heading to the airport to pick up the incoming family. Trish and Frank had flown from La Jolla to Belleville to pick up Sarah and the three of them flew into Virginia together.

Harm kept checking his watch and pacing around while Mac watched him with a look of amusement. "Harm, pacing isn't going to get them here any faster."

He glared at her and continued pacing. "I know that. I'm just anxious. I can't wait for you to meet my grandmother."

Mac smiled. "I'm looking forward to that myself. I've heard so much about her." She looked down as Will started squirming in her lap. She placed him down and took his little hands in hers, holding him up till he was steady. He was walking like crazy, but she still feared that he wasn't steady enough and would hurt himself. Once assured, she let go and watched with a smile as he toddled over to his father.

Harm beamed at the little boy and picked him up. "Wanna play airplane, Will?"

Mac watched Harm 'fly' their little boy around the airport with a smile. She watched for a moment and then looked at Livvie. She was out like a light. The sleepless nights had finally ended and being in preschool with all the other kids was now wearing her out instead of keeping her awake. She ran her fingers through the soft blonde hair and smiled. These three were her family. They were all she needed at the wedding on Saturday. Everyone else was just icing on the cake.

Her attention was pulled away from her daughter when she heard two familiar voices call out to them. She nudged her daughter. "Liv, Grandma and Grandpa are here." That woke her up. She bolted out of the chairs and took off towards her grandparents. Frank caught her and swooped her into his arms, covering her with kisses before Trish got her turn. Mac shyly walked over to the group and looked anxiously at Harm.

"Grandma, I'd like you to meet some very special people." He took Livvie from Frank and smiled at her. "This, is my daughter Livvie." He turned, reached for Mac's hand and pulled her to him. "And this, is my Sarah."

Sarah Rabb took one look at Mac and fell for her instantly. Goodness radiated off of her. 'Poor girl looks nervous as can be.' She thought with a chuckle. After greeting Livvie with a kiss and cooing over her for a moment, she turned to Mac. "Welcome to the family Sarah." She smiled. "I've wanted to meet you for the longest time. Harm has done nothing but talk about you for about eight years." They laughed as he blushed. "I think I'm more excited about Saturday then anyone." She pulled the younger woman to her in a strong hug and parted after a minute.

"My turn." Trish pulled Mac to her for a warm hug, then Harm put Livvie down so he could hug his mother.

XXX

They took the family to the hotel rooms Frank had booked. He booked a beautiful suite at an independently owned hotel near the apartment. Harm helped his mother and grandmother with their luggage, and he and Mac waited while they changed to get ready for dinner.

"So, where are we going for dinner?" Trish asked.

"Actually, we're going to Harriet and Bud's house. The Admiral threw an engagement party for us on Halloween, but since you guys weren't able to come, Harriet offered to host a dinner party tonight, so everyone can meet and talk and just get to know each other a bit."

"Well, that sounds wonderful." Frank said. "Honey, did you bring the gift for their new baby?"

Trish nodded. "Yes, dear."

"That was nice of you." Mac said, smiling. She absolutely adored Harm's family. Frank and Trish Burnett were two of the most thoughtful, generous people she had ever known. And she quickly was crazy about Sarah Rabb.

"Well, we've gotten to know them well over the past few months and just wanted to give them a little something." Trish said. She grabbed her purse and the brightly wrapped gift and then started laughing. "Your daughter is in quite the hurry."

Mac and Harm scanned the room and saw Livvie struggling with her coat. Mac smiled as Harm went to help her. "She knows where we're going. And she has a slight crush on AJ Roberts."

Trish and Frank laughed and the group headed out.

XXX

Everyone at the table laughed as Sarah wrapped up another hilarious story about her grandson.

"Grandma, you do realize that I'm a lot of these people's boss. And people don't respect a boss when they know all about his embarrassing childhood."

Everyone laughed again and Harriet asked for another story. Harm rolled his eyes and played along as his grandmother told everyone about the time he was insistent on being in a rodeo and spent the whole day trying to lasso his mother's pet dachshund, Phoebe.

Mac patted his hand and smiled and stood up. "I'm going to go check on the kids. I'll be back."

Once she was gone, Sarah turned to her grandson and smiled. "Harm, I am so happy for you. She is absolutely delightful."

"I told you that you'd love her, Sarah." Trish said. "Isn't she great? She is everything a woman could want for her son."

Harm smiled at the two women. "Would you mind telling her that? She's a little upset that Claire isn't coming to the wedding, and that'd probably make her feel better."

"Of course I will, darling."

Later on, after dinner, the group had moved to the living room for more talking. The younger kids were fast asleep, and Harm entertained Livvie and AJ with a game of Candy Land. Trish watched Mac, who was watching them with a smile. She grabbed her purse and nudged Mac.

"Lets go talk on the porch."

Mac nodded and followed her outside. "Is everything okay, Trish?"

She nodded. "Everything is fine. Harm told me you're a little upset that Claire isn't coming."

Mac sighed. "I know its stupid. How many weddings does the former mother in law go to? She's just been so supportive since day one, and I just wanted her there."

"You're not having doubts are you?" Trish prodded gently.

"No!" She blushed at her outburst and leaned against the railing. "Trish, I love your son. I have for so long I can't even remember a time when I didn't. If it was just us, no family, no kids, no Bud, Harriet and AJ, I would have drug him to the courthouse about three minutes after he proposed. Claire is just the closest thing I've ever had to a mother. My own was a joke, and Claire has just always accepted me and supported me. And I don't want to lose that."

"Why would you?"

Mac sighed. "Claire thinks that you're going to replace her. With me and with Livvie. That won't happen. Just because I love Harm, you and Frank so much doesn't mean I'm going to stop loving her."

"Give her time. That's what I did. I gave Sarah time, but I made sure to send her a card or a letter at least once a week. I made Harm call constantly. Harm, Frank and I went to visit as much as we could. Just do what you can to show her that she'll always be family to you, and Livvie's grandmother."

Mac stood and pulled Trish into a hug. "Thank you. I needed that."

"Anytime, darling. Anyways. Now that we have that straightened out, I have something for you." She reached into her purse and pulled out a black velvet jewelry box and handed it to Mac. "Open it."

She took the box and opened the hinged lid and gasped. Inside was a beautiful strand of pearls, with tiny emeralds in between each pearl. "Trish, this is beautiful."

"I know you already have a lovely strand of pearls. I've seen you wear them. But Sarah wore these on her wedding day, a gift from Victoria. She gave these to me to wear on my wedding day, and now its your turn."

"I would be honored." Mac said. "Thank you so much."

Trish pulled her in for a hug. "You're very welcome darling. Welcome to the family."

End Chapter 23

Coming up… The Bachelor/Bachelorette parties and the wedding :-D

Feedback is still my fave thing ever!


	24. Part 24

-1**Title**: Sooner or Later (Sequel to "Where do we go…")

**Author**: Tsarina Smith PG-13/R (some future parts)

**Disclaimer**: puh-leeze.

**Spoilers**: Maybe a few here and there… the shows been over for a while though, so pretty much anything is fair game.

**Summary**: Mac and Harm work on making their friendship into something more. However, someone's past just HAS to complicate things. And unlike the show, it's not Mac's.

**Archive**: BTL & anyone else who wants it. Just let me know where its

I'm a feedback ho. I'll take it anytime, anyplace, anywhere. Just SEND IT!

**Part 24**

_The night before the wedding…_

Harm waved off his friends and pulled Mac close for a passionate kiss. "Mmm. I can't believe that the next time I see you, you'll be coming towards me in a wedding gown."

She smiled and leaned in to kiss him again. "I know. I can't wait."

He moaned as she deepened the kiss and groaned when she pulled back. "Mac, the whole not seeing each other before the wedding this is pretty old fashioned. Why don't we just throw that tradition out the window."

She smirked and then nodded. "Ok. And while we're at it, we can throw the whole bachelor party tradition out the window too."

Harm's handsome features fell at her words, and he sighed. He had been looking forward to the party Sturgis, Keeter and Bud had been planning, for weeks. "Fine," he conceded, "I guess one night apart won't kill us. As long as you promise to be mine for the rest of your life."

Mac smiled and gave him another kiss. "Count on it."

"If you two lovebirds are done making us nauseous, we need to get him out of here." Jack Keeter said as he walked up and slapped Harm on the back. Harm turned away from Mac and scowled at him. Keeter smiled and moved over to Mac. "Mac, honey, it's not too late to ditch this old man and run away with me."

Mac smiled and then laughed as she watched Harm playfully punch his oldest friend in the arm. "Nah, I think I'll stick with this flyboy for now. But when I'm tired of him, I promise to give you a call."

"Ok. On that note, we're leaving." Harm leaned in for one last kiss. "I'll see you tomorrow, Sarah. I'll be the one waiting on pins and needles at the altar."

She cupped his cheek in her palm. "I've been waiting for years. I love you." She pulled away and said louder for the rest of the guys to hear, "be good tonight. We will not have a repeat of Bud's bachelor party. You boys end up in jail, you're all staying there."

The guys left to their mysterious destination. Mac looked at the women left in the room and smiled. "Good. Now that they're gone…"

* * *

Harriet, Jen, Meredith and Bobbie had been planning Mac's night out for even longer then their counterparts had been planning Harm's. The Robert's and Harm and Mac had invested in their three best baby sitters to watch the kids while they went out and celebrated.

"Ok, Mac. Lets get started." Bobbie reached into the large shopping bag that had been by her feet the whole evening. She pulled out a fake tiara and plopped it on Mac's head. She then pulled out a white sash lined in silver sequins and glitter that said 'bride to be' and handed it to her. Mac started to out it on when Bobbie stopped her. "Wait! Put this on first." She handed her a hot pink t-shirt that had stitched letters sewn onto it that read 'Bride' on the front and 'Sarah's Bachelorette Night' 'November 17' on the back.

"Oh, guys. I love this."

Bobbie smiled. "Good. Because we all have them." She handed shirts to the rest of the ladies. Harriet's was read 'Maid of Honor', Bobbie's and Chloe's read 'Bridesmaid', Trish's read 'Mother-in-law to be' Sarah's read 'grandmother-in-law to be' and Jen's and Meredith's read 'friend of the happy couple'. Bobbie and Harriet hadn't want them to feel left out.

They had all been instructed to bring something casual to change into for after the dinner. Once they had all changed into their jeans or chinos and the t-shirts, they headed out.

"So anyone care to tell me where we're going?"

"Nope." Harriet said. "But, I can guarantee you that we're going to have a lot more fun then the boys."

* * *

"Guys. We promised Mac that we wouldn't end up in jail."

"Harm, buddy," Bud started, "we ended up in jail last time because my dad's an ass. Trust me. You will spend tonight asleep on my couch. Not in jail."

Harm was apprehensive as they entered the strip club. Sturgis spoke to the woman at the front desk, who smiled brightly at Harm, and took them to a table. They all sat down, ordered a round of beers from the waitress and watched the stage.

About thirty minute and two beers later, Keeter looked at Harm. "Having fun, man?"

"I'm having fun with you guys. Just don't see the point in a strip club."

"Why not?" He asked. "You had a lot of fun the night of Luke's bachelor party."

Harm nodded at the stage. "Look at that woman up there. And then picture Mac. I have a living, breathing fantasy in my bed every night."

Bud and Tiner nodded. "True. Very true." Tiner said.

Harm raised his eyebrow at the young petty officer.

"Ah, I just mean… no offense sir… it's just…"

He smiled. "Relax, Tiner. Every man who's ever met Mac has been attracted to her. It doesn't bother me."

"It better not." AJ said. "Neither one of you do very well with jealousy. And Mac is beautiful. And since that one case against her old professor when they put the picture of her in that bikini on TV, every man she meets who has seen that picture is even more attracted to her."

Harm nodded. "Believe me. Very well aware of that."

* * *

Mac laughed as she watched the stage. "I can't believe you guys brought me to a place called the 'Studly Stallion'. And I really can't believe I'm at the 'Studly Stallion' with my future mother and grandmother in law."

Sarah and Trish laughed and sipped their drinks. "Mac, darling," Trish said, "it's not like I've never been to a place like this before. Not in quite a while, I have to say, but it still has happened."

"What I can't believe," Jen said, "is that we lucked out and its theme night."

The women laughed and remembered the look on Mac's face when they walked in and the sign read, "The Studly Stallion proudly _salutes_ our Armed Forces!" Oh, these guys were 'saluting' all right. The music stopped, and the man dressed in Air Force blues strutted off the stage. A new song cued up, and Mac's face went blood red when she recognized it as the theme from Top Gun. He danced on stage in a pretty good knock off of a dress uniform and started peeling it off. Mac and Harriet had a feeling of déjà vu from her own bachelorette night. Bobbie, on the other hand, stood up and started screaming and cheering. He noticed the group and made his way over to them. Noticing Mac, and her attire, he ripped off the white pants and extended his hand to her. She shook her head, trying to resist, but Bobbie and Jen pushed her up and watched as she reluctantly danced with the oiled up dancer. The rest of the group cheered as they saw her begin to loosen up, and slip a five dollar bill into his g-string. He winked at her and moved to the other side of the stage to give another group of ladies a more intimate show.

* * *

Harm and his friends laughed and joked around as they left the club. They were piling into the two cars when Frank stopped his stepson with a hand on his arm.

"Harm, we're planning on going to Bud & Harriet's to finish this party, but there is some place I'd like the two of us to stop first."

He looked at Frank, slightly confused, but nodded. "Ok. Lead the way." About five minutes into the drive, Harm noticed where they were going. "Frank…" he started.

"Harm, listen to me. This is the night before your wedding. And I think that you should spend some time with your dad. Your real dad."

He was completely touched. "Frank, you're just as much my father as he is. Livvie taught me that. You may not be my biological father, and I may have treated you like crap when I was younger, but regardless of all of that, you have always treated me as a son. You've been there for every big milestone of my life."

Frank stopped the car in front of the wall, and pulled a flask of bourbon out of his coat pocket. "Then, come have a drink with both of your dads."

Harm led the way to his fathers name and stopped with a sigh. "I've spent so much of my life standing right here."

"You love you father Harm. I think its wonderful that you've kept him as such a big part of your life for such a long time."

He smiled. "Yeah. He was a good man. He would have liked you. And he would be so appreciative of everything you've done for mom and me."

"You're my family Harm. You and your mother. And Mac and the kids. You all mean the world to me." He looked at the silver flask in his hand. "I know its more traditional for mothers to pass things on to daughters when it comes to weddings, but I want you to have this." Frank glanced at the wall, silently seeking Harm Sr.'s approval and then looked back at his son. "This was my father's." He rubbed his finger over the etched monogram and extended it to Harm. My mother gave it to him as a gift on their wedding day. He gave it to me when I married your mother. I'd be honored to give it to you."

Harm closed his hand around the cool metal and smiled at Frank. "Thank you. This means a lot to me."

"I love you son."

"I love you too, Frank." He raised it towards the wall. "Here's to my two dads, my beautiful fiancé, my kids, my mom and my grandmother. Here's to my family." He took a swig out of the flask and handed it to Frank so he could do the same.

"I'll drink to that." Frank said softly.

* * *

Mac laughed as they left the strip club and piled into her SUV. It was interesting that on her big night, she was the one chauffeuring everyone around. She didn't mind. Everyone else was able to get loose and have a few drinks. "So where to now?"

"Now," Trish started, "we are heading to your apartment."

Mac looked confused. "What's at my apartment?"

Trish and Sarah smiled. "You'll see." This was the part of the evening they had planned for the newest member of the family.

They arrived at the apartment a few moments later. "Mac, wait out here for a few minutes." Trish said. She waited for her to nod, and the rest of the group slipped inside. Four minutes later, Harriet opened the door and told her to come in.

Mac walked in and gasped. "Oh you guys…" The room had been turned into a bridal wonderland. Pink balloons and roses filled the room, a huge banner that read "Congratulations Sarah & Harm" hung in the center, a table was set up with a beautiful cake and a crystal punch bowl, and a huge pile of presents sat on the coffee table. "How did you do all of this?"

Trish smiled at Jen. "I had help from a little JAG elf while we were at the rehearsal dinner." Mac walked over to Jen and pulled her in for a warm embrace.

"Thank you so much. This is wonderful."

Sarah smiled. "We know you didn't have a bridal shower. You didn't think it made sense because you and Harm were already living together. But you should have had one. Every woman should have one. So. Sit down, and open your presents."

Mac smiled and nodded. "Ok. I'll be more then happy to. But can we have cake first?"

Everyone laughed and Trish nodded. "Of course darling. Its your night. We can do whatever you want. Even though it makes me sick that you eat as much as you do and don't gain an ounce."

"That's been making all of us sick for years." Harriet said.

They all ate the delicious cake and then sat Mac in the center of the room and placed a gift in her hands. Everyone ooh-ed and ahh-ed as she opened beautiful pieces of lingerie and engraved picture frames for their wedding pictures. Chloe was running around with her digital camera, taking loads of pictures.

Finally when all the gifts were opened, and Mac had a pile of expensive lingerie, scented candles, naughty 'toys' and frames covering every empty surface of the apartment, she looked around the room at her friends and family. These women meant the world to her and she would never be able to repay them for this wonderful night.

"Thank you guys so much." She said. "This night has been so much fun and I appreciate everything so much."

"You're welcome." Harriet said and moved to give her best friend a hug. "You deserve the best. We all love you."

"I love you guys too." Mac returned the hug and sniffled.

Trish began picking up wrapping paper and looked at the clock. "Sarah, it's after midnight. It's now officially your wedding day."

Mac had to look at a clock for once and her smile grew even bigger. "God. This is going to be the longest day of my life."

End Part 24

You know what's next! The Wedding! Get excited people! I know I am!


	25. Part 25: Conclusion

-1**Title**: Sooner or Later (Sequel to "Where do we go…")

**Author**: Tsarina Smith PG-13/R (some future parts)

**Disclaimer**: puh-leeze.

**Spoilers**: Maybe a few here and there… the shows been over for a while though, so pretty much anything is fair game.

**Summary**: Mac and Harm work on making their friendship into something more. However, someone's past just HAS to complicate things. And unlike the show, it's not Mac's.

**Archive**: BTL & anyone else who wants it. Just let me know where its

I'm a feedback ho. I'll take it anytime, anyplace, anywhere. Just SEND IT!

**Authors Notes**: Wow. I can't believe this is it. I started this story on May 12, 2002. Four years, four months and eleven days later, its finally done. I want to thank everyone who has stuck with it, and read it, and left feedback. That has meant so much to me. Its so exciting when I log into my email account and see that I have feedback at Y'all are awesome.

**Part 25**

_2:00pm, The day of the wedding_

Relaxing was absolutely impossible. She didn't care how many times her friends or the hairdresser told her to do so. It wasn't happening. Truth of the matter was, in two hours, she would be marrying the man of her dreams. The man who made her first realize what love was. The man who made her see that it was okay to love again.

She took a deep breath and focused on her image in the mirror. Claudia was one of the best hairdressers in DC. She was pulling curlers out of her hair and running her fingers through them. Mac smiled at the image and nodded her approval at Claudia. She pulled a thin handful of strands away from her face and pinned them back with a diamond clip. Her veil would attach to that once she had on her make up and the dress on.

"You look beautiful." Harriet said from the seat next to her.

"Thanks."

"I know you're nervous." She said. "But once you see him, everything will just fade away."

Mac smiled. "I know. I have done this before."

Harriet nodded. "I know. But not with Harm."

* * *

"You okay buddy?"

Harm turned to Sturgis. "Yeah, I'm great. I'm just ready to be married to her."

"You got your vows ready?" Bud said, joining the men.

Harm nodded. "Yeah. I couldn't sleep last night. I tweaked them a little till they were perfect."

"Well, I think everything is going pretty well, so far." AJ said as he walked up. No one has a black eye. The bride to be isn't pissed off at the groom and the men in the wedding party." Harm and Bud laughed and Harm turned in the mirror and straightened the insignia on his uniform.

"Well, none of us got trashed last night, and Mac's parents are non existent, and Frank isn't the bar fight type."

"Oh, I was known to get into some action at the bars near Princeton back in my day." They guys laughed and finished getting dressed.

* * *

Harm stood at the altar and rocked back on forth on the balls of his feet. Bud, his best man, put a hand on his arm and smiled. "Relax, sir."

He grinned. "I'm trying. I promise." He was glad he had chosen Bud for his best man. At first Bud had refused, saying it should be Keeter or Sturgis. But Harm had insisted that he wanted Bud to be there next to him. It only made since, since Harriet was Mac's matron on honor and he had been Bud's best man. He took in the crowded room. Everyone looked wonderful. Being a formal military wedding, the ladies were dressed in cocktail dresses and the men were in suits or in dress uniforms. Frank, his mother and grandmother sat in the front row, smiling at him proudly. Jen and Meredith sat in the front row on the other side.

After what seemed like an eternity, the music finally cued up. Harm's grin grew as he watched Bobbie and then Chloe make their way down the aisle. The dress Chloe had picked out looked beautiful on both of them. Bobbie looked regal, with her hair pulled back off of her face. Chloe looked youthful and pretty, with her hair falling in loose curls around her face, falling past her shoulders. He smiled and nodded at them both as they took their places. Harriet came next. Her dress was longer then the others. Her hair was straightened and pinned back. Her cheeks were prettily flushed with excitement and she took her place in front of Chloe.

The crowd 'aww-ed' and the smile about split his face. Livvie and little AJ were coming up the aisle. She was dropping the rose petals and giving everyone a gorgeous smile. Her dress was the same shade and fabric as the others, but had short sleeves and gold embroidery at the bottom. Once they were at the alter, Harm broke protocol and stepped forward. He knelt to their level and gave the two of them kisses on their forehead, and then guided them to his family.

The wedding march cued up, the doors open and AJ and Mac stepped forward. His breath caught in this throat as he got his first glimpse of her in the gown. She was a vision like nothing he had ever seen. The dress was strapless and covered in what he would later learn was chantilly lace. Mid thigh the lace ended and layers of silk organdy and French tulle blossomed out into a full ballroom skirt. She held a bouquet of blood red roses in her hand. The necklace Trish gave her fell right above her collarbone and diamond studs glittered in her ears. Her hair was curled loosely like Chloe's, but gathered back like Harriet's. A floor length lace veil was attached to the clip and cascaded to the floor.

* * *

She could see nothing but Harm. Her arm was looped through AJ's and she could smell his subtle cologne, and she heard the whispers but all she could focus on was Harm. He looked so handsome in his crisp white uniform. He had a smile on his face and a look in his eye that she was sure rivaled her own. After what seemed like a year, she was finally at the altar. Harm stepped down to take her hand. He and AJ shook hands, AJ kissed her cheek and remained in place.

Chaplin Turner smiled at his son and then looked at the couple. "And who gives this woman to be married to this man?"

"I do, on behalf of her family and friends."

He nodded at AJ and AJ moved to take the seat next to Meredith.

Harm and Mac stepped up, and stood before the Chaplin, their hands tightly entwined. "You look beautiful." He whispered. Her smile could have lit up the room, and she squeezed his hand and looked up at Sturgis' father.

"We are gathered together today to join Harmon and Sarah in matrimony. This celebration is an outward token of a sacred and inward union of the hearts which the Church does bless and the State makes legal. A union created by loving purpose and kept by abiding will."

She squeezed his hand this time and smiled at him. She couldn't believe they were finally here. They were standing here in front of their family and friends about to become man and wife.

"Harm, Sarah, is it in this spirit and for this purpose that you have come here to be joined together?"

They nodded. "Yes, I do." They said in unison.

Matthew Turner closed his Bible and looked at his son's good friends. "Harm and Sarah would like to say their own vows. Harm, would you begin?"

Harm nodded. "Everyone knows that I'm not very good at expressing my feelings. I've tried to get these together ever since you said yes. But what I want to say doesn't come close to describing how much I actually love you. Sarah, you are my world. You are the reason I wake up in the morning. These past few months, no. Wait. These past eight years have been the best of my life. I have never met anyone as strong and courageous as you. I have never met anyone as compassionate and kind as you. And I don't think any man has ever loved any woman as much as I love you. I love watching you with our children. I love watching you with our friends. I love watching you chew out young officers. I love watching you smile. Your face just lights up and you become positively breathtaking. I love you Sarah. And I devote the rest of my life to showing you how much I love you. To taking care of you and protecting you. And by honoring you and our marriage by being the best husband and father I know how to be."

Mac sniffled as he pulled his hand from hers and brushed his thumb over her cheekbone, wiping away a tear. "Eight years to get you to express how you feel, and that was worth the wait." Everyone in the audience chuckled softly. "Eight years ago, my Uncle stole the Declaration of Independence and you and I got started on this amazing journey. Its crazy that something that could have been such a nightmare for my Uncle and for our careers ended up so well. You believed in me back then. You had only known me for a few hours, but you trusted me. And that spoke volumes. Over the next few years, I fell head over heels in love with you. I was never able to tell you, and other people came between us, but things always worked out and after a while it was just the two of us again. You and our children are my whole world, Harm. I love you so much. You are such a wonderful man and you make me feel things I didn't think I ever would feel. You make me feel loved and cherished. You make me feel like I can do anything. And I love for that. I love you for so many reasons we'd have to stand up here all day for me to list them all. I just want you to know, and I want to promise you in front of all of the people that we love, that I will do everything I can to be the kind of wife you deserve. I love you, Harm. I always have and I promise that I always will."

Everyone was sniffling, and wiping tears when Chaplin Turner cleared his throat. "The rings please?"

Bud pulled the two platinum bands out of his pocket and placed them on the Chaplain's reopened Bible. "Harm, take this ring and place it on Sarah's finger, and say, 'with this ring, I thee wed'."

Harm took the more delicate band and slid it onto her finger. "With this ring, I thee wed."

He brought her hand to his lips for a soft kiss and then looked up.

"Sarah, please take this ring and place it on Harm's finger, and say, 'with this ring, I thee wed'."

"With this ring, I thee wed." She slid the remaining band on his finger. He was surprised at how cool the metal was and how perfect the fit was. She squeezed his hand and gave him a tearful smile.

"It is with great pleasure that I announce you man and wife." He turned to Harm and smiled. "You may now kiss your bride."

"Finally." Harm said, making all of the attendants laugh. He pulled her close, cupped her face with his palm and gently pressed his lips to hers. Forgetting where they were, the kiss deepened, and they finally came out of it when they heard catcalls coming from beside Harm and the front row on Mac's side.

* * *

"May I have everyone's attention please." AJ commanded. Most of the people in the room were military, or involved with someone in the military and they responded when a two star spoke. Even if he was a retired two star. "I'd like to present for the first time in public, Captain and Mrs. Harmon Rabb Jr." Everyone applauded and cleared out of the way as they entered the ballroom hand in hand. Mac had removed her veil and was absolutely glowing. "Now, clear the floor, the bride and groom are about to dance their first dance as man and wife."

_Well, here we are again  
I guess it must be fate  
We've tried it on our own  
But deep inside we've known  
We'd be back to set things straight_

Harm pulled Mac close to him as the music started and they began moving in tune with the song. "Perfect for us, don't you think?" She said in a whisper.

He nodded. "Yeah. God, it took us so long to get here." He leaned down and brushed his lips against her. "But we made it."

_I still remember when  
Your kiss was so brand new  
Every memory repeats  
Every step I take retreats  
Every journey always brings me back to you_

"We did."

_After all the stops and starts  
We keep coming back to these two hearts  
Two angels who've been rescued from the fall  
And after all that we've been through  
It all comes down to me and you  
I guess it's meant to be  
Forever you and me  
After all_

"Isn't she beautiful." Trish whispered. She waited for her husband to nod. "They just are so perfect together. If they have a baby together, that child is going to be gorgeous."

_When love is truly right  
This time it's truly right  
It lives from year to year  
It changes as it grows  
And oh the way it grows  
But it never disappears_

Harriet watched them dance with a wistful smile on her face. They were so happy. She squeezed her husbands hand and watched as they moved gracefully across the floor, lost in their own little world.

"It doesn't seem like that long ago that it was our wedding day."

"I know. It doesn't seem like its been over six years."

Bud lifted her hand and kissed it. "I love you more now then I did then. And I didn't think that was possible."

_After all the stops and starts  
We keep coming back to these two hearts  
Two angels who've been rescued from the fall  
And after all that we've been through  
It all comes down to me and you  
I guess it's meant to be  
Forever you and me  
After all_

"Hopefully that will be us someday." Sturgis said to Bobbie.

She looked at him with surprise. "Excuse me?"

He smiled and put an arm around her waist and pulled her close. "Maybe once they're finished dancing and its not considered rude to duck away, we should go talk."

"Are you going to ask me what I think you're going to ask me?"

Sturgis searched her eyes for a hint as of what she wanted. "Depends on what you think your answer would be."

Bobbie leaned in for a gentle kiss. "I think we should definitely go talk when we get a moment."

_Always just beyond my tough  
Though I needed you so much  
After all what else is living for  
Whoa _

After all the stops and starts  
We keep coming back to these two hearts  
Two angels who've been rescued from the fall  
And after all that we've been through  
It all comes down to me and you  
I guess it's meant to be  
Forever you and me

Everyone applauded as the song ended and Mac reluctantly pulled out of his embrace.

* * *

Bud clinked his knife against the gold tinted champagne glass and stood. "If I could have everyone's attention please, it's time for the toast." He waited till the room quieted down and he continued. "I can honestly say, that I have been here from the very beginning of Harm and Mac's relationship. I was with them when they met." He smiled at his friends as he remembered making a fool of himself when they were getting into the limo. "Come to think of it, they broke the very first order that Admiral Chegwidden gave them. He specifically told them not to get too close. They had to work together." Everyone laughed and Mac blushed. "I'm so glad you didn't listen. You are two of the finest people I have ever known. I'm so honored to serve with you, to share godparent responsibilities with you. I'm so proud to be up here with you today. You two deserve all the happiness in the world and we love you so much and wish you the best. To Harm and Mac!"

Everyone rose their glasses and then Keeter stood up. "I know its not customary for a groomsman to make a toast, but Harm and I go way back and I couldn't resist. I first met the lovely Sarah MacKenzie when they came to Iran to rescue me. Harm was forced to leave her behind with me in the desert. He threatened me up one way and down the other if I let anything happen to her. It kind of startled me, because I had never seen him like that over a woman before. Especially on he claimed he was just friends with. And then I got to know her." He looked down at Mac and smiled. "She was so strong, and stayed so positive about the situation. And she was obviously so in love with my best friend. She glowed whenever we mentioned him, which was quite a lot since he was all we had in common. And when he finally made it back to us, I have never seen such a passionate, albeit innocent reunion between two 'friends'". Everyone laughed as he made quotation mark gestures with his fingers. "Buddy, you've got it bad. You both do and both have for a while. And I hope this fire between the two of you burns forever. I love you both." Harm got up and hugged his friend before sitting back down next to his wife.

* * *

The reception was nearly over. They both had changed into more comfortable clothes and Mac was getting ready to throw her bouquet. All of the single ladies, including Chloe and Sarah gathered behind her. "Chloe Madison, don't even think about it!" She yelled. Everyone laughed and Chloe made a show of pushing her way to the front. Mac gave the bouquet a toss and Bobbie easily caught it. She looked at Sturgis, who had Mac's garter pulled up over his bicep and blushed. Everyone applauded and Harm and Mac joined hands and made their way down the stairs.

They finally made their way to Trish and Frank, who both had a sleepy child in their arms. Mac took Will from Trish and Harm took Livvie from Frank. They said goodbye to their children and thanked the Burnett's for keeping them during the honeymoon.

Once they were outside and in the limo, Harm grabbed his new wife and kissed her with a passion that had been building all night. "God, I love you so much."

"I love you too. Now are you ready to tell me where we're going on our honeymoon?"

He smiled and pulled two plane tickets out of his coat pocket. She snatched one of them and gasped. "Harm… are you serious?"

Harm nodded. "Is this okay?"

"Oh my God, yes it's ok!" She lunged herself at him and then looked at the itinerary again. They had two weeks of leave for their honeymoon. Fourteen days. Five of the days were doing to be spent in Paris. Four days in Venice and three days in Santorini, Greece with the remainder for travel. "Harm, this is so perfect."

"You deserve it, baby. We deserve this."

She smiled. "I love you, Captain Rabb."

"I love you, Colonel Rabb."

Mac giggled uncharacteristically at hearing her new name. "Well then. Why don't you roll that privacy window up, turn on some music and show me how much you love me."

The arousal pooled deep inside of him and he pushed her gently onto the soft leather of the seat. "Yes ma'am."

THE END!

WOW. I can't believe its done! So excited. And sad at the same time. Oh well. I already have my next fic working. Its going to be unrelated to this series, but will be fluffy, sappy and everything you've come to expect from me. Look for it soon!


End file.
